The 7 Weapons
by Ghost Archer
Summary: After the lifelong war at the Castle That Never Was, Pandora's Box has been opened and The Organization has scattered the pieces. Seeing this, The Elemental Guardians has sent the chosen ones the very weapons they once wielded. Will our heroes bring the downfall of the Organization or will Darkness finally succeed? Nothing owned except OC & Possible language.
1. Pandora's Box

***Odd and Shark are arguing about a possibly called out during a volleyball game. Sofia, Ulrich, Cyborg, and I are watching them.***

**Odd: I am telling you, the ball landed on the line. I am sure that was in.**

**Shark: And I say it was an out. Most of the ball landed outside the court.**

***The two of them continue to argue for about 10 minutes when they were suddenly frozen.***

**Cyborg: What just happened?**

**Sofia: I don't know.**

***We try to get them moving when two people appear in a puff of black smoke.***

**?: They do have a tendency to fight at first, though we may have stoked their fires a little.**

**?: I most certainly agree.**

**Me: Ares and Shinnok.**

**Cyborg: Ares and who?**

**Me: Shinnok was a former Elder God who was banished to the Netherrealm for attempting to claim Earth for himself.**

**Shinnok: Correct.**

**Ulrich: What gives you the right to be here?**

**Ares: Our powers are controlled through conflict.**

**Shinnok: Somehow, until today, the conflict has halted, rendering us virtually powerless.**

**Ulrich: Yeah right.**

**Ares: We speak the truth, young swordsman.**

**Me: Enough. We told you once to leave, we won't repeat ourselves. You readers enjoy this sequel while we deal with these so-called Gods.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. Anything featured belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 1: Pandora's Box

During the aftermath of the war on the Castle That Never Was, the Elemental Guardians are watching over the worlds that have been saved by the efforts of the four Keyblade Masters. Enchancia, Lyoko, Sugar Rush, Gotham City, The Park, Amity Park, Bellwood, and Twilight Town have been purged of the Darkness Organization XIII has inflicted on these worlds. Everyone who has helped the cause has returned to their own homes. Everyone was at peace until the Guardian of Earth sensed something.

"Brothers and Sisters, I sense a major disturbance." The Guardian of Earth said.

"What is it?" The Guardian of Ice asked.

"It is Pandora's Box." The Guardian of Earth said as he revealed a glowing purple and blue stone box with runes engraved on it in the reflecting pool. They then see a figure in a black coat approach the Box.

"Who is that?!" The Guardian of Water asked. The hooded figure pulls back his hood to reveal that it is Xemnas.

"Xemnas?!" The Guardian of Fire shouted. Xemnas opens his right hand and the Box starts to open. A dark blast emerges from the Box and a swarm of purple creatures start to scatter all across the Multiverse.

"What has he done?" The Guardian of Darkness asked.

"Something we cannot resolve ourselves. We must access the Elemental Weapons." The Guardian of Fire advised.

"But the weapons haven't been used for over a millennium." The Guardian of Light interjected.

"I know, but it's the only way we can stop the Box from spreading Darkness." The Guardian of Fire said grimly. They turned to a pedestal with seven openings. They placed their Medallions into the openings and seven different weapons appeared in front of them. The weapons shown were a sword, a lance, a trident, a hammer, a longbow, an axe, and a scythe.

"Sending these weapons will leave us defenseless, but it is our only chance of calling out to them." The Guardian of Light said as the weapons transformed into a colored orb and soared in a different direction.

* * *

At Pandora's location, Xemnas is conjuring the Darkness within the Box. After all of the Darkness escaped, a female figure appeared in front of him. She appeared to be wearing black and purple armor with a sword holstered on her back.

"Who dares to disturb my slumber?" The figure asked with a booming tone. Xemnas kneels on one knee and bows.

"Greetings, spirit of Darkness. I am Xemnas, leader of Organization XIII, and I have traveled a great distance to offer you my Organization's loyalty in exchange for control over the limitless powers of Darkness." Xemnas said.

"You would sacrifice your own loyalty to gain power? I am pleased you have come this way. I am the spirit of Pandora's Box. My name is Nizora and I shall grant you your wish." The spirit said as she transferred a portion of her powers to Xemnas.

"Thank you, Nizora." Xemnas thanked with the master's bow.

"I should thank you for freeing me." Nizora replied.

"Of course, but just to make sure our plan for complete domination is not interrupted…" Xemnas said as he charged an energy blast. He fires the blast at the Box and destroys it.

"Thank you. That accursed Box was the one thing that kept me from reaching into other worlds." Nizora said.

"I know how you felt. I was planning on cloaking the entire Multiverse in an endless darkness." Xemnas said. "Perhaps we should accomplish our mission if we work together."

"I like the way you think. I shall aid you." Nizora said. The Guardians of Ice and Thunder witness this from the reflecting pool.

"This is very bad." The Guardian of Thunder said grimly.

"Calm yourselves. I have already sent the weapons to the chosen ones." The Guardian of Fire reassured.

"I hope they find them in time." The Guardian of Earth said with worry as they see Nizora and Xemnas leave through a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

***Sofia deflects a blast from Shinnok and knocks him down with her spear. Ulrich blocks Ares' sword with his twin swords. Cyborg hits him with a blast from his sonic cannon.***

**Ulrich: Had enough yet, war god?**

**Ares: This battle may be over, but there is still conflict to feed on. Come, Shinnok. *They escape through a portal Shinnok conjured. Odd and Shark are unfrozen.***

**Odd: What just happened?**

**Cyborg: We were playing volleyball and the ball landed on the line, which counts as in.**

**Shark: Makes sense.**

**Sofia: Yeah, but look at the net. It's a mess.**

**Me: Don't worry. You guys head inside. I'll stay here and fix the net.**

**Ulrich: Good idea. *leaves with the others***

**Me: I guess things are getting a bit more complicated for me. I better step up my game while I can. You readers review and peace out!**


	2. Darkness Returns

***Cyborg, Derek, Kyle, and Amber are looking for me. They looked everywhere, but their efforts were fruitless. They enter my room.***

**Derek: I can't believe this. We looked all over the studio for Archer, but we can't seem to find him.**

**Kyle: He should be somewhere around here.**

***Before they begin the search, Amber finds a note on my desk.***

**Amber: Hey guys, there's a note on his desk.**

**Cyborg: Are you serious?**

**Amber: Yeah.**

**Kyle: What are you waiting for? Read it.**

**Amber: *reads the note aloud* Dear friends, it has come to my attention that my family and I are moving to a new house, so I'll be gone for a while. Don't worry about me. Even though I'll be somewhere else, I'll still be updating a story or two. I'll be back sometime around next month. Don't have too much fun without me. Signed, Archer.**

**Derek: Well, at least he'll be close by when he moves.**

**Me: *through a speaker phone* I most certainly agree.**

**All: Archer!**

**Cyborg: How you've been, buddy?**

**Me: Great. I was fortunate enough to update this chapter before I left. You readers enjoy it.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 2: Darkness Returns

(Enchancia)

Sofia and her family are in the royal theatre watching a ballet performance of The Nutcracker. During the second act of the performance, they hear a crash outside the theatre.

"What was that?!" Prince James asked in surprise.

"I think something landed outside. C'mon." King Roland said as the royal family went outside to the crash site. There was a large crater right in the middle of the street and the royal children approach the object that crashed to see that it was a white lance with gold accents.

"What's a lance doing here?" Queen Miranda asked.

"I have no idea." Princess Sofia said.

* * *

(Kadic Academy)

Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robia, Aelita Schaeffer, and Jeremy Belpois are in the school gymnasium during a class taught by their Coach Jim. After Ulrich gets close to the top, the ground begins to rumble, making Ulrich fall. Fortunately, the padding below him cushioned the impact to his fall.

"What on Earth was that?" Coach Jim asked.

"We'll check it out." Jeremy suggested as he and his friends left the gym to find a crater. They look in the crater to find a yellow longbow with gold highlights.

"A bow? Here?" Yumi asked.

"Were you expecting something else?" Odd said.

* * *

(Amity Park)

Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley are in the middle of a long and boring class taught by Mr. Lance. Danny yawns in exhaustion and boredom.

"Another day of boredom yet again." Danny said with a deadpan tone. "I just wish we could take a break from all of this."

Then, as if on cue, they hear a crash from the back of the school. All of the students get up from their desks.

"Calm down, students. It's only a minor tremor." Mr. Lance said. The students ran past him, out of the door, and towards the source of the tremor. They reach the football field and find a crater in the very middle.

"Wonder what it is?" Sam asked.

"I'll go check." Danny said as he slid into the crater. He waves the smoke from the impact away to reveal a green axe with a silver edge driven into the ground.

"See anything, Danny?" Tucker asked.

"All I see is an axe. Strange." Danny reported.

* * *

(The Watchtower)

The Justice League has just returned from Star City after a battle against Lex Luthor and Deathstroke. They return to find Martian Manhunter and Cyborg searching the database for any anomalies on Earth.

"Find anything yet?" Batman asked.

"Not quite. We looked all over the entire world and haven't found anything." Cyborg reported.

"Keep searching. There should be something important somewhere" Superman directed. Then, the alarm began to blare at its loudest.

"I found an energy reading. It's originating from Coast City." Martian Manhunter reported.

"Coast City, huh? What is it that the energy's coming from?" Green Lantern Hal Jordan asked. Cyborg zooms in on the impact site and they see a blue three-pronged spear that appears to be made of water.

"It appears to be some type of trident." Martian Manhunter described.

"Hmm… We better take a look." Wonder Woman said.

"Good idea, Diana." Superman said. He walked to the briefing room to see many more members of the Justice League. "Shazam, Raven, Zatanna, you three are needed at Coast City."

"We'll be there." Shazam replied.

"Good. Batman has already sent Batgirl and Nightwing there. We shall meet with them at the impact site." Superman added.

"Understood." Raven said.

They reach the impact site in front of the Ferris Aircraft hangar, where Batgirl and Nightwing are looking at the blue, water-like trident that landed there. The selected Justice League members appeared and landed beside them.

* * *

(Sugar Rush)

In the castle of Sugar Rush, Vanellope von Schweetz is watching over the land after the war against Organization XIII. She turns to meet with Sour Bill, only to hear a crash outside.

"What was that?" Sour Bill asked in a panic.

"I think something crashed outside. Let's go." Vanellope said. She and Sour Bill went outside to see a crater in the middle of the track. All of her friends were there to witness this.

"What could it be?" Jubileena Bing-Bing asked.

"I have no idea." Taffyta Muttonfudge said as Vanellope drove up to them.

"Vanellope! What is that thing?" Ron Cinnadon, one of the game's newest racers, asked. She went into the crater to find a light blue hammer with silver highlights.

"A hammer? Here in the game?" Vanellope asked herself.

* * *

(Bellwood)

Ben Tennyson and his partner Rook Blonko are chasing down an alien resembling a tiger salamander with a mysterious package in his hands. The closer they try to catch him, the faster the alien evades them.

"This guy is quite crafty." Rook said.

"Yeah, but not fast." Ben added as he activated his Omnitrix and transformed into XLR8 when he slammed down the core. He ran through the marketplace with his supersonic speed and cuts off the alien. Rook takes advantage of this and cuffs the alien's wrists together.

"Silas Salamandro, in the name of the Plumbers intergalactic police, you are under arrest for theft." Rook said.

"Excellent job, Rook. Another criminal in the books." XLR8 said before reverting back into Ben.

"Great work using XLR8 to cut him off." Rook complimented. Then, they hear a tremor from outside. "What was that?"

"I think something crashed outside. Get some troops to bring this thug in." Ben said. Rook nods and contacts the soldiers who were sent with them. They get to the surface to see a crater in front of a Mr. Smoothie. They approach the crater to see it was a red sword with gold and orange highlights.

"It's a sword." Rook reported.

"What person would send a sword here?" Ben asked himself.

* * *

(Destiny Islands)

On the tropical islands somewhere in the middle of the ocean, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and a familiar Keyblader is lying on the beach, looking towards the crashing waves. After about 10 minutes, they feel a small tremor.

"Whoa. Was that the island moving again?" Kairi asked.

"I doubt it." Riku said. Then, the teen began to grip his head in pain.

"Are you felling okay, Mason?" Kairi asked. Mason got up and looked at his three friends.

"I'm okay. I just felt some type of energy." Mason said. The four proceed to the site of the impact to see a black and purple scythe with the silver-edged blade driven into the sand.

"It's a scythe." Kairi reported.

"A scythe? That is very odd." Riku added.

"I wonder what it's doing here." Sora said.

"I don't know, Sora, but what I do know is…" Mason said.

"What is going on?" All crash site witnesses asked in unison as a holographic message appeared in every location.

"Chosen ones, we send you this message to warn you that Xemnas has released Nizora, the malevolent spirit of Pandora's Box. And to prevent you from stopping his conquest, he destroyed the Box and scattered the pieces all across the Multiverse." The Guardians warned. All of the witnesses gasp in surprise. "But do not worry yourselves, young heroes. These weapons we sent you are the key to finding the pieces and putting them back together. Our selected envoys await you in the _Ne__gotiator_." The messages end and a portal in the worlds open, leading to their destination. All of the heroes travel through their portal to see that they're in a giant starship flying through space.

* * *

***Jen, Drake, and Gwen are on the skating rink skating around when Cyborg, Amber, Kyle, and Derek come in with the speaker phone.***

**Drake: Hey, you guys. You find Archer?**

**Derek: Better. *dials the preset number***

**Me: *from the speaker phone* This is Archer speaking.**

**Jen: Hello? Archer?**

**Me: Jen? Is that you?**

**Drake: That's right. Some of us feel a little down in the dumps without you, especially Daisy and Sofia.**

**Me: You guys miss me, don't you?**

**Drake: I guess so. Speaking of which, how are things?**

**Me: Just well, Drake. My family and I will be at the new house around this July. And you guys?**

**Gwen: We just finished the weapons you designed.**

**Me: Perfect. Once I get back to the studio, I'll work harder on my stories. You readers review. Peace out, friends! *call ends***


	3. Brought Together

***I am on the phone with Nightwing and Anakin Skywalker. I just told them about the stories I wrote.***

**Nightwing: I see that now. So what you're saying is that the Guardians sent us into space and we team up with Anakin to find the pieces of Pandora?**

**Me: *over the phone* That's what I have so far at the moment.**

**Anakin: Interesting.**

**Rancis: *walks in with Raven and Sofia* Hey, you guys. What are you talking about?**

**Anakin: Well, if you must know, Archer's telling us the plot to his newest story.**

**Sofia: Sounds cool.**

**Raven: Must be very important.**

**Me: Correct. I better get going. I have a lot of packing to do. You readers enjoy this chapter. *call ends***

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 3: Brought Together

In the Castle that Never Was, the surviving members of Organization XIII are awaiting Xemnas' return. While they wait, Demyx is tuning his sitar, Saïx is staring at the heart-shaped moon in the night sky, and everyone else is talking amongst themselves. After about 30 minutes, a Corridor of Darkness opens and Xemnas walks out with a reluctant Nizora.

"Master Xemnas, we welcome your return. May we ask who that woman is?" Saïx asked.

"Distinguished members, this is Nizora, the spirit of Pandora's Box. I freed her in exchange for our services to her." Xemnas introduced.

"Are you serious about this?" Xaldin asked with doubt.

"In order to gain power, we must control our power." Xemnas said. Everyone here grins evilly.

* * *

Somewhere in the _Negotiator_, the dimensional heroes are exploring the ship. Batman and Martian Manhunter see the pilots of the ship. They almost resemble one another.

"Whoa. What is this place?" Sofia asked in wonder and amazement.

"This is my flagship, the _Negotiator_." A male voice answered. The others turn around to see a man with blue-gray eyes and brown hair wearing white armor over a beige robe with a brown belt and a black skin suit. The armor has a dark red Republic emblem on the left shoulder. He looks down to Vanellope and Rancis and smiles. "Ah, Vanellope, Rancis. So glad to see you guys again."

"Great to see you too, Master Obi-Wan." Vanellope greeted with a grin.

"Hold on a minute. You know him?" Ron asked in surprise.

"It's a long story." Rancis sheepishly replied.

"And I'll be sure to share it with all of you later." Obi-Wan added. "Right now, there are more important matters, seeing as how I had a feeling the rest of you were sent here."

"How did you know about our search for the Elemental Medallions?" Superman asked.

"Anakin and I have been watching over your progress, especially you, Sora, Riku, and Mason." Obi-Wan said.

"How did you know our names?" Riku asked.

"We've seen your heroism for quite some time. Sure reminds me of my days as a Padawan." Obi-Wan said.

"You knew about us?" Sora asked.

"That's right. And I have been meaning to ask you: why are you here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We were sent here by the Elemental Guardians to plan our search for the fragments of Pandora's Box." Zatanna answered calmly. This gave the Jedi a shocked look.

"Pandora's Box?" He asked. The heroes nod. "This sounds bad. Come with me to the hangar. I'll explain what is going on."

"Of course, Master Kenobi." Vanellope said. They follow Master Obi-Wan out of the bridge.

"First things first, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Republic. These Elemental Guardians you speak of have informed us of your arrival." Obi-Wan Kenobi introduced himself. Some of the heroes look at the wandering troops.

"What's with all of the troops? They all look alike." Green Lantern wondered.

"That's the idea. They're Clone troopers. They may share the same face, but not the same personality." Obi-Wan explained.

"That makes sense." Cyborg said in agreement. They enter the hangar to see two people. One is a male with pale skin, dark brown hair with lighter brown eyebrows, and blue-green eyes with a scar across the outside corner of the right eye. He's wearing a dark red uniform with dark gray armor with a red emblem on the left shoulder.

The other is a young female with orange skin with white markings on her face and blue eyes wearing a white and gray headdress with a braid out of small, blue beads and a dark red and white uniform with dark red boots that go up to the bottom of her knees. The two people see them enter.

"Master Obi-Wan. I see you brought them here." The young female said when they arrived.

"Of course I have." Obi-Wan replied as he turned to the dimensional travelers. "Everyone, this is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano."

"Great to meet you all." Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Same to you. I'm Mason, Mason Gray and these are my friends from the few worlds I visited and I assume you already know Vanellope and Rancis." Mason said as he introduced himself and the rest of his friends to the three Jedi.

"That's right. Now that introductions are out of the way, let's recap the Box's destruction." Anakin said as he pulled out a holographic video of Xemnas destroying the Box.

"Xemnas." Mason and Sora said simultaneously in anger.

"Pardon me, who is Xemnas?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He's the leader of a powerful group of Nobodies who call themselves Organization XIII." Mason answered.

"I see. Anyway, from this angle, the Box has broken into twelve fragments and scattered into twelve different worlds." Anakin explained.

"Twelve worlds, huh?" Batman asked.

"Correct. The closest world with a fragment from here is a place called Kadic Academy." Ahsoka pointed out.

"Kadic Academy? That's our world." Jeremy said.

"Then that's where we're going." Anakin said.

"Cool. Let us come with you." Prince James suggested.

"Of course. However, Anakin's ship is only big enough to fit them as well as seven of you." Obi-Wan said.

"We understand." Shazam replied. They proceed to the hangar and see the ships proceeding towards the gates.

"Okay, who do you want to go with you?" Amber asked.

"Let's see… Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd know their world well so they will accompany us. And we'll bring Ben, Danny, Riku and Sofia as well." Anakin said. The selected heroes enter Anakin's ship, the _Twilight,_ with him, Ahsoka, and a small white and blue droid.

"Um, Anakin, was it? Is this your droid?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"Oh, him? Yeah. That's our navigation droid, R2-D2. We call him Artoo for short." Anakin answered.

"He's so adorable." Sofia cooed, hugging the droid. Artoo beeps playfully.

"That's how I reacted when I first saw him." Ahsoka said. Sofia gives her a smile as Anakin's _Twilight_ started up and flown out of the _Negotiator_ and into the portal into Kadic Academy.

* * *

***Rancis is sparring with Ulrich and Cyborg, using his new, custom-made Lightsaber. Anakin walks in to see the progress.***

**Anakin: Hey there, Rancis. Liking the new Lightsaber?**

**Rancis: It's quite amazing. I'm glad you taught me and Daisy how to use them.**

**Anakin: Thank you for that compliment.**

**AI: Incoming video call from Ghost Archer.**

**Anakin: Put it on the main screen.**

***The holographic screen appears and I appear on it.***

**Me: Hey, you guys. I take it Rancis' new Lightsaber is working.**

**Cyborg: Like a charm.**

**Rancis: So when do you think you'll be back?**

**Me: Around mid-July. Don't worry about missing me. I'll call you every few days. *hears knocking on the door* Guess I better go, my family's about to check out of our hotel. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	4. The First Fragment

***I am in the middle of a video call with Hal Jordan. Amber and Donkey Kong walk in***

**Hal Jordan: Amber, Donkey Kong.**

**Amber: Hal. How's Archer today?**

**Me: *on screen* Just well, Amber.**

**Hal Jordan: So you said that you invited two more people to your studio?**

**Me: That's right, Hal. Which reminds me… *I press a button on a remote and two people come in. One has snow white hair and wore a red two-tailed coat over a leather outfit. The other had a shaved head with a stubble beard and wore a yellow and black t-shirt with black cargo pants, with an amp strapped to his back with a brown/orange sling bag* Cole, Dante. Welcome.**

**Cole: It's an honor to meet you.**

**Dante: Though it isn't in person.**

**Me: Noted. Anyway, the sequel to one of my stories will feature the both of you.**

**Dante: Awesome.**

**Hal Jordan: I agree.**

**Me: I guess I better get on out of here. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 4: The First Fragment

Anakin Skywalker's ship, the _Twilight_, lands on a field near the school. Ulrich comes out wearing his Lyoko uniform. He looks around and sees no one else.

"All clear." Ulrich reported. Anakin, Ahsoka, Yumi, Odd, Sofia, Ben, Danny, Riku, and R2 exit the ship and see the academy not too far away.

"Is that the place?" Ahsoka asked.

"No doubt about it. That's Kadic Academy." Ulrich answered.

"It's a great start. We'll start there." Anakin said. "Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, since you three know the place well, you're with me and Ahsoka. Sofia, Riku, you're with us as well. Ben and Danny, you three stay with R2 until we need help."

"Got it." Danny said with a nod. Anakin, Ahsoka, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Sofia, and Riku left for the academy while Ben and Danny stayed by the _Twilight._

* * *

In the _Negotiator,_ All of the other heroes are watching their progress. Obi-Wan looks up at Sora and Mason, who are talking with Rex, one of the many Clone troopers on the ships. He approaches them.

"Sora, Mason, I was just wondering…" Obi-Wan said. This catches the two Keyblade masters' attention. "How was it that you got those Keyblades?" The two look at each other and summon their respectful Keyblades.

"I got mine when my home was on the brink of disappearing. Riku and I were about to plunge into the darkness when there was this bright light and it appeared in my hand. I've been fighting Heartless with this ever since." Sora explained as he showed the Jedi his Keyblade.

"Interesting. And how did you get yours, Mason?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, one night I mysteriously woke up in Enchancia with amnesia. I look around to collect myself when I heard someone screaming. I ran to the source of the scream and as it turns out, Sofia was being kidnapped by Xaldin." Mason explained.

"Xaldin? Who's he?" Rex asked.

"He's one of the members of Organization XIII. Anyway, while I was trying to think of a way to rescue Sofia, there was this orb of light that appeared and when I took it, this appeared in my hand." Mason continued as he showed them his Keyblade.

"Whoa. You've got quite the skill for a child." Rex complimented.

"Potential, you have. Powerful, the Keyblade is." A voice said. The four of them turn around to see a short, green-skinned elfish man with pointed ears and grey hair on the back of his head wearing a beige cloak over a dark orange outfit and holding a cane walk in. Obi-Wan smiles with the master's bow upon seeing him.

"Master Yoda, welcome." Obi-Wan greeted.

"Who's this?" Sora asked in confusion.

"You don't know who this is?" Rex asked. Sora shook his head. "That is Jedi Grand Master Yoda. He's the one who trained Obi-Wan in the ways of the lightsaber."

"It's an honor to meet you. My name is Mason and this is Sora." Mason introduced.

"An honor, it is, to meet you both. A strong will, you both have. Something to show you, I have. Come." Yoda said. The two Keyblade wielders follow the Jedi Grand Master to a hidden part of the hangar. They look up to see a battle drone almost twenty-five times Yoda's size.

"What is that?" Mason asked. Yoda groans in slight disappointment.

"Our secret weapon, this drone is. If compromised, our mission becomes, aid us, it will." Yoda explained. He opens a hatch on its back and the three see seven weapon-shaped ports on the power core. "Lacking power, the drone is. Seven pieces missing, there are."

"They look just like the weapons each of us saw in our worlds." Mason pointed out.

"They are?" Yoda asked. Mason and Sora answer with a nod. "Hmm. Changed things, this has. If successful in their new plan, the Organization is, plunge into an eternal darkness, the Multiverse will."

"This does not sound good." Mason said in a solemn tone.

"I agree. Relay this to your friends, you should, but keep this a secret, you must. Know about our weapon, the Organization must not." Yoda warned.

"Yes sir!" Mason and Sora said in unison. Yoda gives them a small smile as he walked out of the hangar.

* * *

Back at the academy, Ulrich and Yumi are leading Anakin, Ahsoka, Riku, and Sofia through the academy in order to look for a fragment of Pandora's Box. They look from the side of a nearby building and see a dark purple meteorite in a crater.

"Could that be one of the fragments?" Ahsoka asked. Ulrich approaches the crater and sees a stone wall fragment with glowing purple runes.

"This must be it." Ulrich confirmed. Before he picked up the fragment, a group of numerous Heartless suddenly appeared.

"Heartless!" Sofia shouted. Riku summons his Way to the Dawn and charges at the Heartless before a portly, black-furred cat wearing purple, red, and blue armor nearly landed on Riku. He laughs in triumph upon appearing.

"Thanks for finding that fragment of Pandora for me. I've been looking through every square inch of the place looking for this." The black cat said.

"Why are you after Pandora, Pete?!" Riku asked threateningly.

"Pete?" Anakin asked.

"Maleficent's lackey. He may not be smart, but he is very sneaky on the battlefield." Riku explained.

"Enough talk! Time to fight! Heartless, attack!" Pete commanded. The Soldier Heartless charged at the active group. Anakin and Ahsoka pull out and activate their respective lightsabers. Sofia summons her Dream Rod, Ulrich unsheathes his twin swords, and Yumi brings out her Tessen fans, ready to fight.

(Battle BGM – Kingdom Hearts 2: Rowdy Rumble)

Ten Soldiers jump into the air towards Ulrich, but he anticipates this and rips them apart with his swords. Five more are taken down using Ulrich's Super Sprint. Three more appear and surround him.

"Three against one, huh? Let's even the odds. Triplicate!" Ulrich shouted as a pair of identical clones appeared. He and his clones charge at a Soldier and they take it down with ease. Afterwards, the clones fuse into Ulrich.

Anakin and Yumi are fighting dozens of Shadows. Yumi uses her fans to knock four Shadows towards Anakin, who uses his lightsaber to slash the Heartless. Ten more Heartless surround her. She sees this and switches to her Bo staff. The Heartless start to pounce on her, but she spins the staff over her, eliminating the Heartless. After the Heartless are slain, she switches back to her fans.

Ahsoka and Sofia are holding their own against a few floating Heartless. Ahsoka is deflecting attacks from Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsodies with her lightsaber while Sofia took them down with the spells they're weak to. Then, a Defender and two Green Requiems appeared. Sofia used her Dream Rod to deflect the spells the Defender's hound-like shield cast while Ahsoka struck it from behind with her lightsaber. The Green Requiems then started to shake and small green stars start to fall out, increasing the Defender's energy.

"That thing won't quit with those two hanging around." Ahsoka pointed out as she blocked a Blizzard from the Heartless' shield. Then, Sofia came up with an idea.

"Ahsoka, I have an idea." Sofia called out to the Padawan. She casts a Stopga spell and the Green Requiems freeze in place.

"Thanks!" Ahsoka thanked as she leapt over the Defender and slayed the two floating Heartless. Sofia then cast an Aeroga spell, knocking the Defender back and Ahsoka slays it by striking it from behind.

Riku is battling against Pete and four Lance soldiers. Pete attempts to body slam Riku, but he counters with an Aeroga. The Lance Soldiers charge at them with their disobedient lances, but Riku drives them away with a Zero Graviga and slays three of them with a Thundaga and the last one with a single slash. Pete gets up and finds himself surrounded.

"Ready to give up, Pete?" Riku asked with a glare.

"Not just yet!" Pete exclaimed as he let out a high-pitched whistle and a Heartless about ten times the _Twilight's_ size appeared right behind him. Pete laughs in triumph as the giant Heartless lets out an earsplitting roar.

* * *

***Sofia, James, and Rancis are sparring with Dante. Cole comes in***

**Dante: Well, Cole made it to our sparring match. I hope his lightning is as quick as his temper.**

***Cole hits Dante with a lightning blast from his amp. Cole attempts to attack Dante mercilessly. Sofia and Rancis try to calm Cole down while James tries to treat Dante's wounds***

**Rancis: Cole, get a grip!**

**Dante: Yeah, what's your problem?!**

**Me: *appears on-screen* Calm down, MacGrath.**

**Cole: *calms down* Sorry. I let my anger take control of me.**

**Me: Well, you better get it under control.**

**Cole: Understood. Sorry about hitting you like that, Dante.**

**Dante: No sweat. I can take a heavy hit.**

**Me: I'm glad you got along real quick. I better head on out. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	5. An Ace in the Hole

***Amber is in the training room sparring with Cole and Raven. Ryan walks in, covered in semi-fresh slash marks and dried blood.***

**Ryan: Amber, Cole, Raven.**

**Cole: Ryan, you're here.**

**Amber: What happened to you last night?**

**Me: *appears on-screen* It looks like he had a run-in with Freddy Krueger.**

**Raven: Krueger?**

**Ryan: He's known for hunting down his victims like a stalker in the dream world.**

**Me: He's right. He's lucky he survived that skirmish, because if you die in the dream world, you die for real.**

**Amber, Cole, and Ryan: WHAT?!**

**Raven: Someone must stop him before he hurts anyone else.**

**Me: I had the same thought. Cole, Raven, call Sofia, Dante, Ron, and Shazam up here. We're going to need a lot of firepower if we're to take that murderer down and tell Sofia and Dante to bring their rings. Amber, take Ryan to the infirmary. It's on the first floor, fourth door on the left.**

**Amber: On it. *helps Ryan to his feet and leaves with him***

**Me: I better go with them in case things go wrong. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 5: An Ace in the Hole

Anakin, Ahsoka, Sofia, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Riku watch in horror as Pete summoned a gigantic Heartless. The humanoid beast was about the size of the _Twilight, _had a skull-like head with a wide crest on top and two curved horns on either side, and had a dark pink skin tone. It was also legless and wielded a black, pendulum-like bladed staff. It wore a black and steel blue garment which adorned the Emblem on the front that covered its neck and shoulders and a matching skirt with bandages wrapped around it.

"That is one humongous Heartless." Ahsoka said in fear.

"And that is just the half of it." Pete said as the fragment of Pandora's Box began to glow. There was a purple light that glowed on the ground and the runes appeared in the crater it landed in. Then, a group of monsters with glowing purple lines on their bodies appeared out of the crater.

"Oh, no." Anakin said in fear.

"What are those things?" Ulrich demanded.

"Oh, just some monsters that were trapped within the Box." Pete answered. One of the few monsters, in the form of a Cerberus, charged at Ahsoka, but Yumi held it back with her fans. She pushed it back with her telekinesis, but it appeared to have sustained little damage.

"Drat." Yumi cursed under her breath. Pete starts to laugh in triumph until another Cerberus attempts to bite him. Pete yelps in shock and runs out of the field.

"Yeah, you better run!" Ulrich shouted.

"No time for antagonizing, Ulrich. Right now, we need some back up." Anakin said as he turned his wrist-com on.

* * *

At the _Twilight_, Danny, in his ghost form, is hovering above the ship to keep an eye out for hostiles while Ben guards R2-D2 from the ground. After about 30 minutes, R2 begins to beep wildly.

"What is it, R2?" Ben asked. R2 beeped with worry as the droid began to play a recorded message.

"Ben, Danny, we're in a bit of a bind. You two better get here now." Anakin said, the signal from the message is garbled.

"Understood. We're on our way." Danny confirmed. Danny hovers down to the ground. "That was Skywalker. He and his team need help."

"Then, we better get a move on." Ben said as he activated his Omnitrix, slammed down the core, and transformed into XLR8. He speeds off towards the school and Danny flies there with him.

* * *

Odd and Ulrich are back-to-back, holding off hawk-like creatures. Odd dodges one of the creatures' talons while Ulrich sliced another with his blades. When he did, another monster attempted to ambush Ulrich from behind, but Odd shoots it down using his wrist-mounted Laser Arrows.

Sofia was on her back, holding a monster back with her Dream Rod as she sneered. That was when two horizontal blades burst their way through the monster's torso and then sliced him in half as her guardian/mentor helped her up.

"You really should be anticipating these by now." Scarlett smiled.

"It's about time you showed up, Scarlett." Sofia said with a smirk. Then, a Cerberus and a spider Danny's size appeared from the glowing runes. "Like last time?"

"Like last time." Scarlett said. The Cerberus charged at Scarlett, but she used one of her blades to parry its three heads and drove the other blade through its chest. The Cerberus instantly evaporated. The spider was attempting to blast Sofia with purple web blasts. She sees another web blast, but Sofia sees this and deflects it back with a Reflega. The web hits the spider, blinding it. She sees this chance and exterminates it with an Aeroga.

* * *

Riku is battling the gigantic Heartless one-on-one. The Heartless swings its bladed staff at him, but Riku used his Keyblade to block the attack. Riku throws his weapon like a boomerang and hits the Heartless in the chest as it returned to his hand. The Heartless then started spinning his weapon over his head, causing a twister trying to suck Riku in. He drives his Keyblade into the ground to keep from being blown towards it until a green energy blast hit the Heartless. Riku looks to see Danny and Ben arrive.

"Took you long enough to help me out." Riku said with a smirk as Danny helped him up.

"No time for the blame game. We need to handle that thing." Danny countered as his fists enveloped with green energy and Ben transformed into Big Chill. The Heartless then swung its staff around itself and teleported above them and swings its weapon downward on them. They see this and narrowly dodge it.

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka are barely holding off the monsters they're battling. Anakin was battling an Orthos and three Goblins and Ahsoka was fighting a Cerberus and two wolves. They swing their lightsabers and the all of their enemies disintegrate. After a very long time, the runes disappear and all of the monsters, including the Heartless, were defeated.

"That was brutal." Danny said, catching his breath after the battle and returning to human form.

"I'll say." Anakin agreed. He and Ahsoka look at Scarlett for the first time. "Who's this? We haven't seen you before."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Scarlet Warrior. I am Princess Sofia's guardian and mentor. You must be Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano." Scarlett introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you, but how did you know our names?" Anakin asked.

"When I sensed that Sofia was in danger here, I saw you two alongside her. Along the way, I found this." Scarlet answered as she pulled out the yellow and gold longbow.

"Hold on a minute, that the same bow that my friends and I saw land here." Yumi pointed out.

"Correct. Upon further inspection of the weapon, it has been identified as the Bow of Zeus." Scarlett added.

"Zeus?" Anakin asked in confusion.

"Like this bow, these weapons were crafted by the gods many years ago." Scarlett explained. "Vulcan, god of fire; Poseidon, god of water; Zeus, god of thunder; Gaia, god of earth; Boreas, god of ice; Apollo, god of light; and Erebus, god of darkness. These seven gods crafted these weapons as a last resort to protect their home of Olympus from the threat of Ares, the god of war."

"They must be this desperate." Odd said.

"When Ares reached the center of the room where the weapons were stored, Zeus, who came up with the idea to create the weapons believed he had gone too far. He took the very weapons from their pedestals and encased their powers in gold medallions, temporarily nullifying them, until today." Scarlett continued.

"That can't be true." Ahsoka said.

"It became true when we traveled across the Multiverse and collected them." Scarlett replied. Anakin and Ahsoka look at each other for a bit before looking at Scarlett again.

"You… you're right. We're sorry for doubting you. Let's return to the _Twilight._ The others must be waiting." Anakin apologized.

"Of course." Riku agreed. Yumi picked up the piece of Pandora and returned to the _Twilight _with the others and took off, unaware that someone on the ground was watching them during the encounter with Pete.

* * *

***Cole, Raven, Dante, Shazam, Sofia, and Ron are in the hibernation room. I am on-screen sitting on a bed. The moon can be seen outside my window.***

**Me: Sofia, Dante, do you have your rings? *Sofia and Dante pull out their respective rings* Perfect. Now, before we go in, just a warning: Krueger is deadly and swift. He'll kill anyone he wishes to. Be on your guard at all costs, but keep your powers to a minimum. We don't want anyone trapped in the dream world.**

**Shazam: Will do.**

**Cole: Understood.**

**Me: Alright. Let's do this! *the hibernation chambers close on the six, rendering them unconscious and I fall asleep.***

***In the dream world, we find ourselves in a type of ruined neighborhood. Sofia and Dante put on their rings and their outfits become their respective Lantern uniforms***

**Raven: What is this place?**

**Ron: Looks like a nuke went off here.**

**Me: We should split up, save us some time looking for Krueger. Cole and Shazam, you check the east. Sofia, Ron, you search the south. Raven, you and I will look in the west. That leaves you scouting the north solo, Dante.**

**Dante: Figures.**

**Me: Alright. Let's go. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	6. To the Next World

***Raven and I, along with a restrained Freddy Krueger, are in the abandoned factory he told us about.***

**Raven: So this must be the desolate factory you mentioned.**

**Krueger: It is, but you will never find your friends.**

**Me: We'll see.**

***We search the entire factory for the others, while dragging Krueger with us. After countless hours of searching, we find Cole and Shazam battling a masked man with three tanks of green fluid on his back with tubes connected to his arms, inner thighs, chest, and neck while Dante, in his Red Lantern form, is battling against Deathstroke while Sofia and Ron are chained to a furnace***

**Raven: Deathstroke!**

**Me: And it looks like he brought Bane with him too.**

**Cole: Why are you in the dream world?!**

**Bane: We came here to collect the bounty on the head of the Black Sky Ranger.**

**Me: So you were after Ryan.**

**Deathstroke: Yes, but he managed to escape. But now that you're here, it's time for you to die.**

**Me: Not this time, Slade. You readers enjoy this chapter while we deal with Deathstroke and Bane.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 6: To the Next World

The hooded figure walked in the Castle That Never Was to see the malevolent spirit of Pandora and the Organization's surviving members awaiting his presence. The figure pulls back his hood to reveal that he has black hair with a graying goatee and dark grey eyes.

"It's a privilege to meet you all." The figure greeted.

"We are humbled by your arrival, General Zod." Saïx said. Zod removes his cloak to reveal that he's wearing a suit of grey and silver Kryptonian armor.

"I assume you're here because of your endless grudge against Superman?" Luxord asked.

"It was him that thwarted my plan for galactic domination." Zod growled. "What I wouldn't give to get a chance to kill the Man of Steel."

"And you shall have it." Xemnas said. This gained the former general's attention.

"What are you getting at?" Zod asked. Xemnas then hands Zod a hologram of the Negotiator.

"Superman, along with his allies, are traveling from one world to the next attempting to collect the fragments of Pandora's Box. This flagship is where they are currently located." Xemnas explained as a hologram of a sword, a lance, a trident, a longbow, an axe, a scythe, and a hammer appeared. "The only things that can restore the Box are the Weapons of the Gods."

"Weapons of the Gods, huh? How interesting. Where do you think they are?" Zod asked curiously.

"Fortunately, Saïx managed to locate another fragment along with the Hammer of Boreas." Xemnas said.

"Where are they exactly?" Zod asked.

"A place known as Sugar Rush." Xaldin answered.

"Hmm… Then that's where I'll go, but not without some reinforcements." Zod said.

"Granted." Luxord said as he snapped his fingers and a group of Nobodies and Heartless appeared alongside Zod. He laughs sinisterly as he and his army left for his destination through a Phantom Zone mirror.

* * *

As the crew is riding on the Negotiator, Mason couldn't help but notice Scarlett on her cellphone in the back.

"Yeah, Kratos. We kind of need you in the location I sent you." She paused to let the one on the other line speak. "It involves Pandora's Box. Yes, I am sure that your knowledge over this is going to be crucial to our success. I only know of this through ancient scrolls and legends. Yes, I will still bring the ambrosia at the next meeting. Okay, see you there." She hung up and sighed.

"Scarlett Army member coming in?" Mason asked.

"His name is Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta." Scarlett explained. "You know how I said that Skips retired two years before I recruited Sofia last time we worked together? Well Kratos is his replacement. They are both immortal beings who are incredibly powerful in the battlefield."

"Didn't he destroy Olympus and bring his world to ruin?" Mason asked.

"Yes. But we follow very similar paths and I was in serious need for him so he agreed. And there are solid reasons behind his need for vengeance, which he said ended. One, he was only after Zeus for not taking away his curse. The only reason he killed the other gods was because they stood in his way. Two, after he finally destroyed Zeus, he released the power of Hope into the world for the mortals to use so that they could rebuild the world."

"Fair enough. And how is he on the battlefield?" Mason asked.

"You'll see when he gets here."

"Scarlett, Mason, awaiting you, your friends are. In the bridge, you will find them." Yoda notified. They both nod and the three make their way to the bridge in time for a debriefing.

"Mason, Scarlett, you're here." Captain Rex said.

"Got any news?" Scarlett asked.

"Look at this. As we were scanning this fragment, it began to pick up a type of energy reading." Anakin answered.

"What kind of energy reading?" Mason asked.

"He means it's almost like the fragment was guiding us to another." Hal Jordan said.

"Correct. And based on our current position, the closest fragment is pointing us here." Anakin said as a hologram of Sugar Rush appeared.

"Wait a minute, that's Sugar Rush." Vanellope pointed out.

"Well, if you and your friends know this world, then that's where we will go next." Obi-Wan said. "We will need some troopers to go with us in case we run into trouble."

"Sounds like a good idea." Riku agreed.

"We'll head there in separate ships. It'll save us some time and we'll cover more ground." Anakin said. "Sora, Ron, Amber, Batman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Raven, Ben, and Rook will be with Obi-Wan. Mason, Vanellope, Sofia, Scarlett, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Superman, Shazam, Odd, and Ulrich will be with me and Ahsoka. That leaves Riku, Rancis, James, Zatanna, Cyborg, Nightwing, Hawkgirl, Batgirl, Yumi, Aelita, and Danny with Master Yoda."

"Um, I don't mean to insult Yoda or anything, but isn't he a little old for this kind of mission?" Danny asked.

"Young ghost hunter, old, I may be, but underestimate me, the enemy should not." Yoda chuckled as they left the bridge. Three ships large enough to carry a small group in each one fly out of the Negotiator and through the portal to their destination.

* * *

***Deathstroke and Bane are on their backs restrained to the metallic floor by Cole.***

**Bane: Victory may be yours, but your fate will be sealed very soon.**

**Dante: I doubt that. *He pulls out Ivory and shoots Sofia and Ron's restraints***

**Ron: Thanks. Those two ambushed us and took us here. We sent an SOS call to Cole, Dante, and Shazam.**

**Me: Typical. At least we have Krueger in custody. *We turn around, only to find Krueger's shackles on the floor.***

**Cole: Damn! He escaped.**

**Raven: Forget about him. We should get back to the real world while we can.**

***Everyone wakes up in their own place, with Deathstroke and Bane in tow. They face me on the screen.***

**Dante: Krueger may have gotten away, but at least we apprehended Deathstroke and Bane.**

**Ryan: *walks in with his wounds patched up* I see you got out of the dream world alive.**

**Raven: Yes, and we managed to apprehend these two.**

**Me: Great work. Cole, Shazam, take them to their cells.**

**Cole: Got it. *He and Shazam leave the room, dragging Bane and Deathstroke with them***

**Me: *I check my watch* Guess I better check out of the hotel. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	7. Infiltration

***Cole, Odd, Green Lantern, and Bumblebee are fighting off a swarm of purple, bug-like creatures.***

**Odd: What are these things?**

**Bumblebee: No clue, but they can take a heavy hit.**

**Cole: It's going to take more than that to take these down.**

***They continuously fight them off. Then, out of nowhere, five bugs were blasted to pieces***

**Green Lantern: What on earth was that?**

**Cole: Up there!**

***The four look up to see four aircrafts and a gigantic starship fly into the fray and they blast more of the bugs. The ones that have survived flee.***

**Odd: What just happened?**

***The aircrafts land in front of them and four anthropomorphic animals jump out of them. Among them were a blue-feathered falcon, a tan-haired fox, a frog, and a blue-haired female fox. From the giant ship, a grey-haired hare with a white mustache walked out.***

**Me: *appears on-screen* Ah, so nice of you to arrive on such short notice, Star Fox.**

**Odd: Hold up. Star Fox?**

**Me: Correct. I called them here not only to feature them in some other stories, but they'll provide us air support. Speaking of support, I better get some work done. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 7: Infiltration

In a secluded area somewhere in Sugar Rush, Zod appears from a Phantom Zone mirror with a group of Heartless and Nobodies with him. He looks around a gets a disgusted look on his face.

"_This_ is Sugar Rush?" Zod asked himself with a scoff. He turns to proceed out of the area and sees a castle in the distance. "Wait a minute. If I'll be able to lure those pathetic heroes there, I'll have the opportunity to defeat Superman. But how will I pull this off?" He then hears engine noises nearby. He hovers into the air and sees a racetrack with ten children racing on it. He grins evilly and turns to his army. "Cause as much destruction as you can, but do not harm the civilians. I'm going to strike a deal." He flies away, leaving the Heartless and Nobodies in the field.

* * *

As the three groups fly to Sugar Rush in separate ships, Anakin is with his team forming a strategy. Among his group were Ahsoka, Mason, Sofia, Vanellope, Scarlett, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Superman, Shazam, Odd, and Ulrich. Captain Rex and a small group of Clone Troopers are with them to provide cover fire.

"Alright, from what the fragment showed us on the Negotiator, the estimated landing area of the second fragment and the Hammer of Boreas is around here." Anakin explained holding a holographic map of Sugar Rush. He points to an area on the map, marked with a flashing red dot.

"If we bring Obi-Wan's team here…" Ahsoka continued as she points to a forest that appears to be made of candy canes. "…And Master Yoda's team here…" She points to a mountain in the shape of a soda bottle. "…We will be able to find the fragment and the Hammer within the next hour."

"I recognize those places anywhere. Those are Candy Cane Forest and Diet Cola Mountain." Rancis pointed out. Then, the ship begins to rumble loudly, catching some of them off guard. "What was that?!" Sofia and Flash look outside and see a fleet of Air Pirates, Aeroplanes, and Bookmasters attacking.

"Guys, we have a problem." Flash warned.

"And one that involves Heartless." Sofia added, pointing outside.

"Take us down, now!" Anakin commanded.

"Yes sir, General." The piloting Clone responded and lands in a nearby field. The bay doors open and they exit the ship, only to find a nearby town square in ruin and the Heartless that have attacked them gone.

"What happened here?" Wonder Woman asked as Superman scanned the town with his enhanced vision.

"I'm not sure, but I see a few survivors. The best thing to do is investigate." Superman suggested.

"Good idea." Anakin said in agreement before contacting Obi-Wan. "Skywalker to Kenobi, do you read me?"

* * *

On Obi-Wan's part of the mission, his team, consisting of Amber, Ron, Sora, Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Raven, Ben, and Rook as well as a few Clone troops, has just landed in Candy Cane Forest. As they were taking in their surroundings, Obi-Wan received a transmission from Anakin.

"Skywalker to Kenobi, do you read me?" Anakin asked on his transmitter.

"Loud and clear, Anakin. What's the situation on your part?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We stumbled upon a town that's in flames. My team's about to investigate now." Anakin explained. "How's your end?"

"We just landed seconds ago. We're about to begin our search." Obi-Wan said. "I'll send you and Yoda reinforcements in case you need them. Kenobi out." The transmission ends.

"So, where do we go from here?" Ben asked. Obi-Wan pulls out the holographic map.

"Well, the fastest way to the fragment from where we are is the southeast path." Obi-Wan said.

"Sounds like a plan." Green Arrow said in agreement. They were about to leave when Martian Manhunter senses something.

"Wait! I sense danger nearby." Martian Manhunter warned.

"What danger?" Amber asked. Martian Manhunter used his infrared vision to scan ahead and finds four metallic robots approaching.

"Hide!" Martian Manhunter commanded. Everyone present took cover behind either a tree or a jawbreaker. Manhunter turned invisible in time for the metal robots to arrive. They appear similar in size and shape. All of them are a bone-white or rust brown color, have a similar mark on their heads and equipped with blasters. They look around and find nothing.

"I don't see anything." One robot said.

"Me neither." Another robot added.

"Look, the General wants us to find the Jedi and apprehend him and we cannot come back empty-handed, so keep searching." A third robot commanded.

"Roger, Roger." The other three robots responded as they continued their search. Obi-Wan looked at the robots from behind a tree.

"What are those things?" Amber whispered from behind a jawbreaker.

"Battle Droids, the Separatists' foot soldiers." Obi-Wan answered, keeping his voice low enough to keep the robots from hearing them.

"Separatists?" Batman asked.

"I'll tell you the full story later." Obi-Wan whispered. The Droids continue looking around the forest. One of them sees a clear blur whisk past them.

"Did you see that?" The fourth droid asked.

"See what?" The second droid asked.

"I think something just flew right over me." The fourth droid answered.

"Your optics must be playing tricks on you." The first droid said with a sigh. "Stay alert."

"Yes sir." The fourth droid said in a defeated tone. Amber attempts to ambush them, but she trips on a candy cane root and lands behind the droids. They turn around to see her.

"Could it be a hostile?" The third droid asked, aiming his blaster at her. Seeing what the droid was about to do, Obi-Wan came up with an idea.

"Green Arrow, Rook, on my mark, I want you to shoot those blasters out of their hands." Obi-Wan commanded. The two nod as the Jedi General quickly got out of his hiding spot.

"Nah, just a harmless little girl. Ignore her." The first droid said as they turned back around, only to find Obi-Wan standing in front of them.

"Looking for someone?" Obi-Wan asked, with his arms crossed over his chest. One of the droids sees the lightsaber strapped to his belt.

"It's the Jedi! Blast him!" The first droid shouted. They aim their blasters at him, but Obi-Wan chuckles.

"Now!" Obi-Wan shouted. Green Arrow and Rook pop out from behind a tree on opposite ends and they shoot the droids' blasters, disabling them.

"Uh-oh." The second droid said in fear as Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber and activated it. They tried to flee, but the Jedi quickly sliced the four droids to pieces. Amber gets up in time to see the recently sliced droid pieces on the ground.

"You okay, Amber?" The Jedi asked as he helped Amber to her feet. She dusts herself off.

"Well, other than the dirt lingering on my dress when I tripped on that root, I'm okay." Amber said.

"Well, we know that there are others after the fragments of Pandora." Batman said.

"Yeah, but who would send these droids to look for it and hunt us down?" Obi-Wan asked. Unknown to them, a large ship is flying right above them and a white and grey robot with four arms and gold eyes is watching Obi-Wan's group in the forest. He laughs with a sinister glare.

* * *

***After Ulrich, James, and Crosshairs give Star Fox the tour, Dante and Kevin are relaxing in the lounge.***

**Dante: I see you gave them the tour.**

**Crosshairs (AOE): Why don't you ask them?**

**Slippy: No need to ask us anything. We enjoyed the place.**

**Kevin: I told Stryker you'd come by eventually.**

***Dante, Ulrich, James, and Crosshairs glare at Kevin.***

**Kevin: What?**

**Me: *appears on-screen* I heard you talking with Stryker yesterday. What were you two talking about?**

**Kevin: Uh… *He sees the others glaring at him* Okay, okay. I sort of made a deal with Stryker. I bet him a night in one of the empty cells the ship that came here was the one we predicted. I expected the Great Fox. He wanted to see the Resolute. Since Stryker lost, he better get used to steel floors.**

**Me: Well, Kevin, I'd normally give you a warning, but considering your criminal record, you just won yourself three days in the ice box.**

**Kevin: Come on!**

**Krystal: What's the ice box?**

**Dante: It's this steel cage with walls made of ice.**

**Ulrich: Anyone caught breaking any rules spends an entire day in there. I spent two days in there for teasing Sofia.**

***After an argument, Kevin gives up and leaves***

**Me: I can never get what Kevin does for a living. *yawns* Well, I better turn in. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	8. Ambushed

***Fox, Stryker, and Liu Kang are in the firing range practicing their marksmanship. Raiden, Krystal, and I walk in.***

**Me: Fox, Stryker, Liu Kang.**

**Fox: Archer. What are Raiden and Krystal doing here?**

**Raiden: We have come to warn you that your home planet of Corneria is under attack.**

**Fox: What?!**

**Krystal: It's true. We saw the city in ruin and the culprit appears to be some type of humanoid dragon.**

**Liu Kang: Onaga.**

**Krystal: Onaga?**

**Liu Kang: He's known in Outworld as the Dragon King. He was the emperor before Shao Kahn's rule. His only sources of power are the six Kamidogu.**

**Fox: Kamidogu?**

**Liu Kang: Yes. In order to regain his throne, he deceived a warrior named Shujinko into collecting them from each of the six realms and placing them on a pedestal in the Nexus. After realizing what he had done, he absorbed the strength of the many warriors he encountered, including mine, destroyed the Kamidogu, and defeated the Dragon King.**

**Me: That was some adventure. We better get there now.**

**Fox: We can take the Great Fox. It'll get us there faster.**

**Me: Good thinking, Fox. Let's go. You readers enjoy this chapter while we head to Corneria.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 8: Ambushed

In a ship flying high above Sugar Rush, a lone figure is watching Obi-Wan's group in the Candy Cane Forest and upon seeing the four droids slain by the Jedi, he groans in disappointment. Another droid similar in the defeated droids' appearance walked into the bridge and stops when he is about ten feet behind him.

"General, the droids we sent were defeated by the Jedi." The droid reported. The figure steps into the light and reveals that he is a much larger grey droid with yellow eyes and a strongman's appearance. But the very thing that surprised the droid was his four robotic arms.

"What was that?" The larger droid questioned.

"They managed to find the Jedi in that forest, but their weapons were disabled by a humanoid feline and an archer in green." The smaller droid answered in a slightly panicked manner. The larger droid sighs, but before he could say anything else, there was a beeping noise.

"Incoming transmission, General. Don't know who it's from." Another yellow droid said.

"Put it on the main screen." The large droid commanded. The smaller droid did so and a hologram of Zod appeared.

"General Grievous, I assume?" Zod asked.

"How is it that you know my name?" Grievous questioned.

"Let's just say I heard about it from an inside source, but enough of that. I have a proposition for you." Zod firmly answered.

"Speak." Grievous sternly commanded, crossing his four arms.

"As you wish. My name is General Zod and I have come from a place known as the Phantom Zone to defeat someone by the name Superman." Zod explained.

"And how is it that this Superman knows you're here?" Grievous asked.

"Simple." Zod said as he showed the robotic general a set of Phantom Zone mirrors, which trapped inside were the remainder of Vanellope's friends. "I have captured and imprisoned within these mirrors a few of Superman's former allies. I am about to challenge him to a duel. May he refuse my offer; I'll destroy the mirrors, trapping them inside forever."

"Intriguing. What will this do with me?" Grievous asked.

"If his meddlesome allies come to aid him, you shall be the one to prevent that." Zod answers. Grievous places one of his hands on his chin and thinks for a good minute.

"Very well. I accept your offer." Grievous said. Zod grins with an evil glare in his eyes as the transmission ended. "Set up my cruiser. I'm heading out."

"Roger, Roger." Three droids said as they and Grievous left the bridge.

* * *

On Anakin's part of the search, they have recently found the town square almost completely destroyed. Windows broken, doors split in two, fires all over the place, it's practically Armageddon there. Some of the group is shivering in fear. Superman, being completely unfazed by the destruction, is using his enhanced vision to scan the area for survivors.

"Anything yet, Clark?" Green Lantern asked.

"Not yet. I think the civilians might have already evacuated." Superman reported.

"Let's hope so." Shazam added, but before they began the investigation, a slew of Heartless and Nobodies appeared.

"It's an ambush!" Sofia warned. Flash immediately took action and power kicked a Creeper away with his super speed. The others followed suit and began the onslaught.

* * *

Ulrich and Mason were back-to-back fighting off Dusks, Large Bodies, and Soldiers. A Soldier jumps, but Ulrich slices it with his swords. Mason took down two Large Bodies and a Dusk with an Aeroga and slashed another Soldier.

"How did these guys know we were coming?" Ulrich asked as he sliced another Dusk.

"Beats me, but I wouldn't want to find out the hard way." Mason said, casting a Firaga at a Large Body.

* * *

Odd and Scarlett are on the rooftops, shooting down Air Pirates and Bookmasters while Sofia shot away Neoshadows and Creepers. Sofia strikes a Creeper with a Thundaga and sends another into Scarlett's way as she slashed it to pieces with her twin swords. A Dusk was about to strike Sofia from behind but Odd saves her by shooting an arrow at its head. Sofia gives him a thankful smile.

Ahsoka was surrounded by Heartless when all of a sudden, two chained blades came out of nowhere and destroyed any Heartless that came near her.

As soon as she looked up at her rescuer, there was a man with white skin, a leather loincloth, a metal shoulder guard, two metal boots with wings attached to them, scars on both his right eye and his stomach, very well-toned muscles, a goatee, and two metal gauntlets. But what really sold her was that he had a red tattoo on the majority of his upper body and it went up to his face.

"Are you alright?" the warrior asked Ahsoka.

"Yes. Who are you?" Ahsoka asked.

"I am Kratos. Scarlett sent for me." Kratos answered.

"Thanks for the assist and coming here, Kratos." Ahsoka thanked. Then, more Heartless appeared in front of them. Kratos readied his Blades of Exile and Ahsoka readied her Lightsaber, wielding it backhanded.

* * *

Anakin, Superman, and Vanellope are striking down Dragoons and Berserkers in the center square. Vanellope still wielded the long sword she had during her first adventure with her friends. She glitched over a Berserker and slashed it. Superman fired his eye lasers at two Dragoons and froze a Berserker with his freeze breath, allowing Anakin to slash it to pieces with his Lightsaber.

Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, and Shazam were fighting the remainder of the Heartless and Nobodies. Green Lantern created a sentry turret construct with his ring and shot down any flying Heartless that came their way. Wonder Woman, using her sword and shield, fought two Dancers and a Dusk. She blocked an attack from the Dusk and countered with a slash. Shazam used his lightning to attack any Nobody that got to Wonder Woman and Flash used his supersonic speed to defeat the remaining enemies. Afterwards, they regrouped.

"Who would send an ambush squadron here?" Ulrich asked as he sheathed his swords.

"I don't know, but something tells me we're on the right track." Scarlett answered and turns to Kratos. "Thank you for aiding us at this time, Kratos."

"Anything to aid those in need." Kratos responded.

"Who's he?" Mason asked, sheathing his Sleeping Lion.

"I am Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta and the God of War." Kratos answered.

"Hold up, God of War? The last time I checked, Ares was the God of War." Wonder Woman spoke up.

"You must be referring to the Ares from your world. My Ares deceived me into murdering my family." Kratos explained. "The only thing capable of defeating him was Pandora's Box. I used it to drain his powers and trap them inside, giving me the strength to defeat him and claim his title."

"But now, the Box has been destroyed and the Organization's darkness fused with the remainder of Ares' powers, creating the malevolent spirit within, Nizora." Scarlett finished.

"That's what we thought. Now to find that fragment and the Hammer." Mason said. Then, Green Lantern's ring began to flash bright.

"Hmm? My ring looks like it received a transmission. I'll show it to you guys." Hal said as he used his ring to create a construct of a video screen and the video transmission began to play. It showed Zod in the castle throne room.

"Greetings, Man of Steel." Zod greeted with two fingers on his goatee.

"Zod." Superman sneered.

"To those who do not know me, my name is General Zod and I am sending this to challenge Superman to a duel." Zod explained. Superman was about to accept but knowing Zod's deceit, there had to be a catch.

"And what will happen if I refuse to face you?" Superman demanded. Hearing those words from the Man of Steel, Zod calmly chuckled.

"Good question. Bring in the prisoners." Zod commanded towards someone off-screen. A group of Soldiers bring in nine Phantom Zone mirrors. Among them trapped inside were Taffyta, Jubileena, Crumbelina, Swizzle, Gloyd, Minty, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, and Snowanna. They were shouting at the top of their lungs and banging on the glass of the mirror. Vanellope gasps in shock at the sight.

"My friends!" Vanellope shouted with fright.

"If you decide not to face me…" Zod continued as he fired an energy blast at one of the walls. "What happened to the wall behind me is what I'll do to the mirrors imprisoning them in the Phantom Zone, forever. You have 30 minutes to make a decision. May Rao have mercy on their souls." The transmission ended and Hal's ring stopped glowing.

"The Hammer and fragment will have to wait. Rescuing your friends just became our priority." Anakin said.

"Could be a trap." Sofia said. Kratos nods in agreement.

"I know, but I can't let Zod imprison them. I'm going to face him." Superman suggested.

"Clark, I know what you're trying to do to help Vanellope, but you got to remember that Zod is very dangerous." Flash warned.

"He is, but I defeated him before, I can defeat him again. Continue the search without me." Superman said as he flew towards the Castle.

"Good luck." Ahsoka said with worry as Superman flew out of sight.

* * *

***The Great Fox is flying through the Lylat System and the six of us are strategizing to defeat Onaga in the bridge.***

**Raiden: We need to think fast. Innocents are in danger.**

**Fox: Onaga's going to be very tricky.**

**Liu Kang: Collateral damage.**

**Me: I bet we could lure him outside the city, Master Raiden.**

**Raiden: It's worth a try.**

**Stryker: Planet Corneria dead ahead.**

***We see a lush planet in the distance.***

**Krystal: 1500 meters 'til we reach the atmosphere.**

**Me: Excellent. We should land by tomorrow.**

**Raiden: Prepare yourselves.**

**Me: Already ahead of you. *pulls out Divewing* Let's get the show started. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	9. Phantom Zone Peril

***The Great Fox lands in the outskirts of Corneria City. Raiden, Stryker, Liu Kang, Fox, Krystal, and I walk out of the ship and see the destruction from a distance.***

**Stryker: What a mess. This is worse than when Shao Kahn invaded Earthrealm.**

**Liu Kang: Yeah, I remember what happened that day.**

**Fox: Alright, Archer and Stryker, you two head into the city and locate Onaga. Contact me when you find him. Raiden, Liu Kang, you're with me. Krystal, once Stryker gives you the signal, lure him out of the city.**

**Krystal: Be careful, Fox.**

**Fox: *stammers* Uh… you too, Krystal.**

***Stryker and I enter the city and see the Dragon King setting fire to a skyscraper.***

**Me: *speaks into a communicator* Fox, we found him.**

**Fox: *on the other end* Excellent. You get his attention and he'll pursue you. Make sure to lead him towards Krystal.**

**Me: Understood. Care to do the honors, Stryker?**

***Stryker pulls out his pistol and shoots the Dragon King's left wing. He roars in pain. He spots us and we run towards the south.***

**Stryker: *on his communicator* Krystal, we're headed your way.**

**Krystal: *other end* Got it. I'm getting his attention now.**

***Krystal's Arwing appears above us and shoots Onaga. He roars one more and chases her out of the city***

**Stryker: Let's get going.**

**Me: Right with you. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 9: Phantom Zone Peril

In the throne room of Sugar Rush Castle, Zod is pacing around the room as the Soldier Heartless guard the Phantom Zone mirrors containing nine of Vanellope's friends.

"What will you gain from capturing us?!" Crumbelina demanded from inside her mirror prison.

"I don't care what you do to us, Vanellope will come for us." Swizzle added from his mirror.

"It's not that little brat I want. I captured you all to lure Superman here." Zod interjected. Then, as he expected, the Man of Steel busts through the throne room ceiling. He grins with an evil glare.

"Let them go." Superman demanded.

"Good timing, Superman." Gloyd said from his mirror, surprised he came.

"Not just yet. We had a deal." Zod said as he snaps his fingers and the entire room around them went black. Then, the room changes into a galactic wasteland and the two are standing on a type of giant mirror surrounded by stone pillars. "All we needed is a change of scenery. I wouldn't want the mirrors damaged during our little fight."

"Avoiding collateral damage, I see. I'd congratulate you, but I would be a bit sarcastic." Superman said.

"Personally, I couldn't care less." Zod said, cracking his knuckles, ready to begin his long awaited battle with the Man of Steel.

* * *

Outside the Phantom Zone's battlefield, Yoda's team, consisting of Riku, Rancis, Zatanna, Nightwing, Cyborg, Batgirl, Hawkgirl, James, Aelita, Yumi, and Danny, are near Diet Cola Mountain searching for the Hammer of Boreas and the second fragment. Before Zatanna got a chance to say anything, Riku's communicator went off.

"Riku here. What's the situation?" Riku asked into his communicator.

"Riku, we got rid of the Heartless, but we have a problem. Zod is the one who sent them and he's kidnapped Vanellope's friends and imprisoned them inside these mirrors. Superman left to face him in battle. We're about to head there to get them out." Mason reported on the other end.

"Understood. We'll continue the search. Riku out." Riku said as the transmission ended.

"What just happened?" Nightwing asked.

"That was Mason. Vanellope's friends were kidnapped and imprison within some weird mirrors. They just left to get them out." Riku explained.

"A sneaky maneuver, Zod has pulled. Continue the search, we must." Yoda said in a calm manner. They proceed towards the northwest and after about 30 minutes, they reach their destination. Riku approaches the Hammer and stone fragment. He contacts Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, we have the Hammer and the fragment, but Anakin's team left for the castle. Vanellope's friends were taken hostage by someone named Zod. They're on their way to get them out now." Riku reported on his communicator.

"I figured Anakin would put his allies over his duties eventually." Obi-Wan said on his end. "When Anakin gets them out, tell him we completed the mission and we'll regroup in the Negotiator."

"I'm on it." Riku responded as he hung up. "We better move."

"In a rush, we can't be. Patience, it takes, to achieve the mission." Yoda said.

"You're right. I shouldn't doubt your wisdom." Riku said with a sigh as he picked up the Hammer and the fragment.

* * *

Back in the Phantom Zone battlefield, Superman and Zod are flying through the air fighting each other. Superman fires a laser from his eyes, but Zod uses a stray meteorite to deflect it. Zod pulls out his rifle and fires three orbs of energy. Superman anticipates this and uses his freeze breath to halt them in mid-range and threw the frozen orbs back at his opponent. Zod dodged two of them, but when he did, he finds that Superman had vanished.

"You can't hide forever, Kal-El. I can sense your power." Zod calls out. Above him, Superman readies the last frozen energy ball and throws it at Zod. It hits him right in the back.

"Had enough yet, Zod?" Superman questioned. Zod slowly got back up.

"I'm just getting started." Zod retorted as he charged full speed towards the Man of Steel.

* * *

In Vanellope's castle, Anakin's group made it to the throne room and they see her friends still inside the mirrors.

"There they are." Green Arrow reported.

"Vanellope, you came. I knew you would." Minty said in happiness.

"Hang on, you guys. We'll get you out." Ahsoka said, preparing her Lightsaber to open the mirrors.

"Easy for you to say." Taffyta complained from inside her mirror. Ahsoka raised her Lightsaber high into the air, ready to swing, but before she got the chance to strike…

"Not on my watch!" a voice shouted as a lone figure leapt from a beam above them and he struck Ahsoka back. The figure turns to face them and he reveals himself to be General Grievous.

"Surprised to see me yet again, Skywalker?" Grievous questioned.

"Grievous!" Anakin scorned as he pulled out his Lightsaber. Grievous glares at Mason.

"I assume you are the new Keyblade Master I have been hearing rumors about." Grievous said.

"What do you want with me?" Mason demanded.

"Nothing much. Just to see you die." Grievous threatened as he pulled out two Lightsabers. Mason summons his Sleeping Lion.

"Get them out of those mirrors. We'll handle Grievous." Anakin commanded. The rest of the group nod and proceed to the mirrors and look for a way to free the racers.

* * *

***Krystal's Arwing is flying along the mountainside and Onaga is chasing her at full stride. She banks left to avoid the Dragon King's fire breath and flies towards the Great Fox. Right when he was about to attack again…***

**Fox: Now!**

***Raiden and Liu Kang fire a combined energy blast from opposite sides, incapacitating Onaga. Fox fires a net rocket and it snares him. He falls to the ground near the Great Fox. We regroup around him after Krystal's Arwing landed.***

**Fox: Great job, everyone. Mission accomplished.**

**Raiden: I have never doubted you.**

**Stryker: But, now what will happen to him?**

***We look at the restrained Dragon King***

**Me: You just leave that to me and Fox.**

***In the studio dungeon, Fox and I place Onaga in a cell five times larger than a normal cell.***

**Fox: That's one problem less to worry about.**

**Me: I hear you. *I check my watch* I better turn in for the night. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	10. Mason's New Powers

***Falco, Stryker, Dante, Ron, and Nightwing are asleep in the studio lounge. Rigby, Raven, and I walk in.***

**Rigby: *chuckles and pulls out a black marker* Never pass out when there's markers about.**

***I roll my eyes, pull a pistol from Stryker's holster, and fire it in the air twice. The noise scares them awake.***

**Nightwing: We're under attack! *pulls out his nightsticks***

**Me: False alarm, guys. *I give Stryker his gun back***

**Ron: How long were we out?**

**Dante: And what's Rigby doing with a marker?**

**Rigby: Uh… *hides the marker behind his back***

**Me: No time for the blame game. Sub-Zero is requesting our assistance at the Lin Kuei Palace.**

**Dante: What for?**

**Raven: It's his brother, Noob Saibot. He's attacking him as we speak.**

**Stryker: I don't think that's a real problem.**

**Me: That's just the half of it. The one who revived him, Quan Chi, is with him.**

**Nightwing: Then we better get a move on.**

**Me: I know the fastest way there. Let's go. You readers enjoy this chapter while we head to the Lin Kuei Palace.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 10: Mason's New Powers

In the Phantom Zone battlefield, Zod is charging full speed towards Superman. Having faced Zod before, Superman used his speed to evade Zod's attack. He fires his eye lasers all over the place, but he can't seem to find him anywhere. He unexpectedly feels a tap on his shoulder. On instinct, he throws a punch that was blocked. The one who blocked the attack was the Man of Steel.

"Well, I see your powers haven't changed since our last encounter in Metropolis." Zod scorned. Superman responds by throwing him into the air, flying upwards until he was above him, and tackling him onto the glass floor.

* * *

Outside the battlefield, Mason, Anakin, and Ahsoka are facing Grievous in the castle throne room while the others of Anakin's group is trying to find a way to free Vanellope's friends from the Phantom Zone mirrors.

"Come on. There has to be a way to get us out." Minty said.

"Leave that to me." Kratos said as he sheathed his Blades of Chaos on his back and summoned his Nemean Cestus, a pair of gauntlets forged to resemble a snarling lion's head, but before he had the chance to strike the mirrors, Scarlett stopped him.

"Kratos, stop." Scarlett warned. The God of War stopped where he stood. "Remember what Zod said? Destroy the mirrors and they'll be trapped forever." Kratos growled as he put away his Nemean Cestus.

Anakin and Ahsoka are holding off Grievous by blocking his attacks while Mason used his Keyblade to deal damage to him. However, using the Lightsabers he wielded with his extra arms, he continuously blocked the attacks.

"How can we defeat him, Master?" Ahsoka asked, blocking another of Grievous' attacks.

"I'm not sure, but we can't beat him focusing on defense." Anakin told his Padawan. "Mason, try to incapacitate him."

"I'm trying my hardest." Mason said. Grievous, however, knew as much of their fighting styles and caught the Jedi and Keyblade Master off guard and knocked them down. Grievous laughs in victory.

"Master, we can't beat him." Ahsoka said weakly.

"He may be powerful, but we can't give up, Snips. We've gone too far just to turn back." Anakin said as he slowly got to his feet with his Padawan and Mason.

"Looks like you still have some fight in you. Too bad it won't save you." Grievous said as he was about to attack the three fighters, until the two Jedi began to glow a brilliant red light. "What is this?!"

"You're right, Grievous. We still have some fight in us." Anakin said with a grin. Mason turns to face the two Jedi and notices them glowing. He recognized the essence of the power within the two.

"What kind of Force is this?" Grievous questioned.

"This isn't Force, Grievous. This is the power of those who cannot give up, no matter what situation they're in." Mason explained, facing the Separatist General once more.

"It's because of our courage…" Anakin said.

"Our bravery…" Ahsoka continued.

"Our Valor." Mason finished as the essence from the Jedi traveled into Mason. He exploded with a surge of power and energy as a blinding white light shined from him. The light dies down moments later to reveal Mason's clothes have changed. The jacket and pants became red and gained a red, orange, and gold fleur-de-lis emblem on the back of the jacket and his gloves, which are now black. His shoes also gain two gold stripes that travel through both sides of each shoe. He looks to his right and sees he still has his Sleeping Lion Keyblade, but when he looked to his left, he sees another Keyblade, the Guardian Soul. The group is surprised upon seeing Mason's new appearance.

"Wow." Sofia said in amazement.

"Two Keyblades." Scarlett pointed out.

"So what? I still have enough power to take you down!" Grievous retaliated as he readied his four Lightsabers.

(Battle Music: Kingdom Hearts II – The Encounter)

"We'll see, Grievous." Mason said as he prepared his two Keyblades.

* * *

Back in the Phantom Zone battlefield, Superman has Zod backed into a corner. Zod attempts to drive him back by shooting his eye lasers at him, but Superman blocked it with his hands. Once Zod began to get weak, the Man of Steel shot his own eyes lasers at him, overpowering Zod's and momentarily blinding him. He tackles him into a stone pillar and beats him into submission. Zod used what was left of his strength to block his punch. Superman threw him across the glass floor. Zod, still weak from the assault, couldn't prepare for what was coming. Superman approached the downed Zod and delivered a final punch to his head.

"You will not cause any more destruction here." Superman said to his defeated opponent.

"Fear and chaos are the only things these worlds understand. Once you see it my way, you'll know." Zod said weakly as he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Mason and Grievous are battling against each other after Mason gained a new power using the essence of Anakin and Ahsoka's Valor. Mason started to swing his two Keyblades at Grievous, but he used his four Lightsabers to block his attacks. Mason began to strike faster than he used to. Grievous couldn't keep up with Mason's attacks and his weapons were suddenly knocked out of his hands. Grievous attempts to retrieve them, but Mason, using his newly found speed, cuts him off.

"Going somewhere?" Mason questioned as he pointed Guardian Soul at Grievous. He then struck his opponent repeatedly until Grievous fell onto his back. Grievous tries to retrieve his Lightsabers, but he cannot move. "You're finished, General."

"You may have won this day, Keyblade Master, but know this: The Organization will triumph." Grievous chuckled as he gathered his Lightsabers and left through the hole Zod made earlier.

"That'll be the day." Mason retorted. After Grievous fled, there was another bright light. Upon the light dying out, the group finds Superman standing over a defeated Zod. When they appeared, the mirrors began to crack. The mirrors then shattered one by one, freeing all of Vanellope's friends. The young President starts to shed tears of joy.

"Guys, you're here!" Vanellope cried. Everyone gave her a group hug, having been freed from their glass prison. Taffyta, however, only crossed her arms.

"Took you long enough to get us out of there." Taffyta complained.

"Oh, can't you just go one day without being so mean?" Gloyd asked. Taffyta turned away as Mason approached them and reverted to his original form, returning the essence to the two Jedi.

"Well, we did it. We rescued Vanellope's friends and Zod is down for the count." Ulrich said as he turned to where Zod laid in defeat, only for a Corridor to open under him and suck him in.

"Great. He fled." Green Lantern sneered.

"Forget about him. What's important is the mission." Ahsoka reassured.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me, Snips." Anakin said as he began to contact Obi-Wan. Ahsoka often hated that nickname, but as his Padawan, she learned to live with it. "Obi-Wan, report."

"It's done. Yoda's team has found the Hammer and the fragment. How are things on your end?" Obi-Wan asked on his communicator.

"We got it done. Vanellope's friends are free, but Zod escaped. We're on our way back to the ships." Anakin reported.

"No need for that. Look outside." Obi-Wan requested as he hung up. Everyone on Anakin's team looked through the window and they see the Negotiator fly into the scene. Everyone enters the ship and the Negotiator flies out of sight.

* * *

***We are searching for the palace in the middle of the Antarctic Circle. Rigby is shivering frantically because of the cold weather.***

**Rigby: How much farther is t-t-this place? I'm f-f-freezing.**

**Stryker: Pull yourself together, Rigby. I'm sure we'll find it soon.**

**Nightwing: Lin Kuei Palace, dead ahead.**

***We see a large dojo in the distance surrounded by a frozen moat. We were about to enter when a pair of guards stopped us.***

**Guard: Halt! Only those worthy of the Lin Kuei are allowed inside the temple.**

**Me: Let us through. Master Sub-Zero summoned us here. *I show them an amulet with the Lin Kuei emblem carved on it. The guard examines it***

**Guard: My sincere apologies. Proceed.**

***We enter the temple and look around. The temple appears to be larger inside than outside.***

**Rigby: This place is enormous. How will we find Sub-Zero here?**

**Falco: Perhaps we can search less if we split up.**

**Me: Good idea. Falco and Raven will search the north. Stryker and Dante, you look in the south. Rigby and Nightwing, you two cover the west. Ron, you're with me. Contact me when you find anything.**

**Dante: Great plan, but can't Sub-Zero or whatever handle this himself?**

**Me: Splitting up saves time and you and Stryker are best suited to take down any enemies from a distance.**

**Dante: Guess it's time for Operation Cold Shoulder.**

**Me: Let's move. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	11. The Invitation

***Inside the East of the Lin Kuei Palace, Ron and I continue looking for Sub-Zero, who's currently battling his brother, Noob Saibot***

**Ron: Hmm. You know what; I'm just going to ask it. How'd you get that amulet?**

**Me: Sub-Zero gave it to me before he left for here.**

**Ron: I suppose that makes sense.**

***A figure crashes through the wall behind us. We take a look and quickly identify the figure as Sub-Zero***

**Ron: Sub-Zero! You okay?**

**Sub-Zero: *gets up* I'll be fine. I don't get how my brother and Quan Chi found me so easily.**

***I look behind him and find a small tracking device on the back of his neck***

**Me: I could. You were being followed here.**

***A green skull is fired from the rubble. Ron deflects it with his Sai daggers. Quan Chi and Noob Saibot appear from the hole.***

**Sub-Zero: It's them!**

**Me: Alright. It's time for some payback. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 11: The Invitation

Somewhere in the Castle That Never Was, a Corridor of Darkness opens and from that Corridor came Grievous carrying an unconscious Zod. The Separatist General places him on a steel platform as Saïx came in the room.

"What happened to him?" Saïx asked. Grievous snarled and slams his fists on the platform.

"Superman happened to him! You told me he would lure him into a trap if he captured his allies." Grievous scorned.

"That's what I said to you." Saïx said.

"Well, you were wrong." Grievous retorted.

"I'd normally banish him to the darkest depths of the Phantom Zone, but Master Xemnas decided to give him a second chance." Saïx said as he transferred some of his powers to Zod. After the transfer, he awakens.

"What… happened?" Zod asked after being awakened.

"You were defeated by Superman, but Xemnas is giving you another chance." Saïx said as he pulled out a mysterious black envelope with a dragon seal. "There is going to be a tournament held in a place called Outworld."

"What about this tournament?" Grievous questioned.

"It just so happens that the prize for this tournament's champion is a fragment of Pandora's Box." Saïx explained.

"The prize is one of the twelve fragments of the Box?" Zod questioned.

"Not only that, the winner also gains the opportunity to face the host: the emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn." Saïx finished his explanation.

"Shao Kahn? I hear he's dead." A battle droid accompanying Grievous noted. The Separatist General smacked its head off. Saïx turned to Grievous and glared at him.

"Don't worry about him. I have plenty more of these battle droids." Grievous informed him. "And I take it that envelope is the invitation?"

"Yes. Fortunately, the rest of us were given invitations as well." Saïx said. "Prepare yourselves for the trials ahead of you." The two Generals nod in acceptance as the Luna Diviner left the room.

* * *

Flying through the fabric of space in the Negotiator, Mason is in his living quarters daydreaming about the new powers he obtained back in Sugar Rush. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door, snapping him back into reality.

"Enter." Mason said. The door opens and Anakin and Sofia came in.

"Mason. Still dreaming about that Valor Form, aren't you?" Anakin asked.

"How did you know what happened?" Mason questioned.

"Sora told us about it earlier. It happened to him as well." Sofia answered.

"Typical." Mason said as he stood up. As he did, he finds three black envelopes with the same dragon seal on the table. He picks up one envelope, opens it, and reads the contents inside.

"What are they?" Anakin asked.

"They're… invitations." Mason answered.

"Invitations? To what?" Sofia wondered.

"To a tournament." Mason said.

"We better let the others know about it." Anakin suggested. The other two nod as Mason took the other two invitations off the table and left for the bridge. When they get there, they see Obi-Wan, Yoda, Scarlett, Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Cyborg, Wonder Woman, Kratos, Sora, and Riku with a black envelope of their own.

"Ah, arrived, you have. I assume known about the tournament, you have." Yoda said.

"I found these in my room." Mason pointed out as he, Anakin, and Sofia showed them their invitations.

"So, the sixteen of us have received an invitation to a tournament from an anonymous messenger." Batman deduced.

"And from what the invitation said, it's held in some place called Outworld." Green Lantern added.

"What should we do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I suggest we enter." Scarlett said.

"Hold up. Why?" Wonder Woman asked.

"There are two soldiers in my army that know this tournament well. Their names are Scorpion and Sub-Zero." Scarlett explained.

"Wait a minute. Scorpion AND Sub-Zero? Those two are bitter rivals since the Lin Kuei murdered Scorpion, his family, and the entire Shirai Ryu clan." Riku responded.

"That was before Sub-Zero knew the truth from Raiden, the God of Thunder. The Lin Kuei killed not only Scorpion's family, but Sub-Zero's as well." Scarlett clarified. "In a fit of rage, Scorpion and Sub-Zero formed a new Deadly Alliance. Their powers were what I needed for my army."

"I suppose that makes sense." Aquaman said.

"There's more: I read the invitation and the prize for the champion is the third fragment of Pandora." Scarlett continued.

"Are you serious?" Anakin asked in surprise.

"I speak the truth, plus the winner also gains the opportunity to face the host of the tournament: Emperor Shao Kahn." Scarlett finished.

"Wait a minute, Shao Kahn?" Mason interjected. "The last time I heard about him, the Elder Gods destroyed him for violating the rules of Mortal Kombat by invading Earthrealm."

"You're right. But somehow, he resurfaced and sent Shang Tsung to abduct my apprentice and steal her amulet." Scarlett explained. "I had some of my allies, as well as my counterpart, the Cobalt Warrior, go to Outworld and rescue her. I spied on them until the ritual to break the barrier I cast began."

"What happened then?" Riku asked.

"I engaged the tyrant in Mortal Kombat, but I couldn't last very long against his power." Scarlett continued. "But then Scorpion and my allies came and rescued me and took me and Sofia out of Outworld, leaving Scorpion and my counterpart to face him."

"Were they...?" Cyborg asked with worry.

"Oh, no, Cyborg. They won, but what I saw when I returned to the fray surprised me." Scarlett said. "My counterpart had transformed. He was fighting him alone when I arrived."

"Alone?!" Green Arrow questioned in shock.

"That's correct. When I found him, he was struggling to defeat him, so I lent him some of my energy and it was enough to kill him once and for all." Scarlett finished explaining.

"Hmm... This Shao Kahn seems dangerous, but should he surface again, we'll be ready for him." Anakin said with a grin. "Set a course for Outworld, on the double."

"Yes sir." A Clone Trooper responded as the flagship entered hyperspace on route to Outworld.

* * *

***Sub-Zero binds Noob Saibot by freezing his arms and legs together. He does the same to Quan Chi.***

**Noob Saibot: Why do this, brother?**

**Sub-Zero: We are no longer brothers.**

**Ron: Excellent work. Let's regroup in the courtyard.**

***We begin our trek to the courtyard with Quan Chi and Noob Saibot in tow when my communicator went off***

**Me: Dante, report.**

**Dante: *signal garbled* Archer, we're in trouble. Stryker and I were ambushed by this red robot and- *signal is severed***

**Me: Dante? Dante!**

**Ron: What happened?**

**Me: Stryker and Dante got ambushed by this red robot.**

**Sub-Zero: Sektor. We better help them.**

**Me: I had that same thought. Ron, get these two to the studio dungeon. Sub-Zero and I will search for the others.**

**Ron: Will do. Move it. *He drags Noob and Quan Chi to the courtyard.***

**Me: The signal I managed to trace should lead us to where it was cut off. Let's go. You readers review. Peace out, friends!-**


	12. The Tournament Begins

***I am in my workshop modifying Kyle's Phoenix Lance and Amber's Dream Shield. Dante and Kenshi walk in.***

**Dante: It's done. We checked all of the cells and every prisoner is present and accounted for.**

**Me: Excellent!**

**Kenshi: Well, every prisoner except one.**

**Me: What?**

**Kenshi: We double checked the cell and it turns out it was Deathstroke's cell.**

**Me: Hmm… did he use any means of escape?**

**Dante: No, but when Batman came and analyzed the scene, he found this. *pulls out a small L-shaped emblem out of his inner pocket***

**Me: Luthor.**

**Dante: You think Luthor busted him out?**

**Me: I don't think he did. *I push Dante and Kenshi out the way and use the Dream Shield to block the incoming shuriken* I know he did.**

***Deathstroke and Lex Luthor walk in through the still open door***

**Lex Luthor: *chuckles* Impressive detective work. Just like the Dark Knight himself.**

**Dante: Since when do you two work together?**

**Deathstroke: Like his suit, his money's green. And with your deaths, that will be three contracts in one day.**

**Me: I beg to differ. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 12: The Tournament Begins

Somewhere in Outworld, two men were watching over an empty throne. On the left was bald with chalk white skin with a red chakra mark on his forehead. He wore an armored cuirass with spikes on his collar, heavy green pants, and black gloves. The one on the right had black hair on his head and face and wore a heavy red uniform with gold highlights. Their names are Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, two loyal advisors of the relentless Shao Kahn. Right now, Tsung was holding his skull-like helmet, remembering the day a stranger garbed in blue came to Outworld and killed him.

"How could some stranger defeat the emperor that easily?" Shang Tsung asked himself.

"If only we could bring him back, stronger than ever." Quan Chi sighed.

"_Perhaps I could help with that._" A sinister voice chimed in. The two sorcerers look behind them and notice a Corridor of Darkness. From the corridor came the remnants of Organization XIII and Generals Grievous and Zod.

"Who are you?" Shang Tsung questioned, his hands glowing with green energy.

"We are known as Organization XIII. We are followers of the darkness." Xemnas introduced his allies. He noticed Kahn's helmet. "I see you lost a trusted ally."

"How did you know?" Quan Chi questioned.

"Let's just say we can sense when one of our allies fall." Luxord said.

"Maybe we can help you get rid of whoever killed him." Xaldin added. "Who was it?"

"A woman clad in scarlet, known as the Scarlet Warrior." Quan Chi answered.

"And where can we find her?" Saïx asked.

"No one knows, but I can sense that she's on her way here as we speak." Shang Tsung answered.

"Hmm... Perhaps we could make a proposition." Xemnas suggested.

"What kind of proposition?" Shang Tsung asked.

"You join our alliance of darkness and we will resurrect your emperor." Xemnas explained. The two sorcerers paused for a brief minute before facing the dark alliance.

"Deal." Quan Chi agreed to the terms.

"Excellent." Xemnas replied as he used his powers of darkness to revive the tyrannical Outworld Emperor.

"I live!" A voice rang out as Shao Kahn emerged. He then faced the sorcerers. "So tell me who brought me back from the Netherrealm? I want answers."

"If you want answers, Emperor, look behind you." Xigbar answered on their behalf. The newly revitalized emperor faced the dark alliance.

"Who are you?" Kahn questioned.

"We are called Organization XIII." Xemnas said. "We had resurrected you so you can get revenge on the one that destroyed you."

"And I know just how." Shao Kahn grinned maliciously as a dark purple aura surrounded him and his eyes glowed red with evil.

* * *

As the members of the crew that were taking part in the tournament walked out of the ship, there stood two ninjas waiting for them.

The first was clothed in a yellow and black sleeveless gi with the same colored boots and gauntlets. His gauntlet's wrist contained chambers to launch chained kunai from. His pure chalky white eyes were all that were revealed from his face and, not unlike Kratos, he had two katana blades sheathed on his back. This was Hanzo Hasashi, a.k.a. Scorpion.

The second was clad in a blue gi with a dragon medallion on the right side of the chest. He had a mouthguard that was showing his visible breath. This was Kuai Liang, a.k.a. Sub-Zero.

Scarlett stepped forward from the group and looked to the two ninjas with a serious expression on her face.

"Gentlemen." Scarlett said.

"Queen Scarlett." Scorpion said as he and his rival nodded to her.

"She's a queen?" Mason asked Sofia.

"Yep. She was just coronated after the Scarlett Army's mission in Avatar Korra's dimension." Sofia explained.

"Interesting." Mason said in agreement.

"Now then, about the tournament." Scarlett requested.

"Of course. The tournament is single elimination with 64 competitors." Sub-Zero explained as the group walked their way to the tournament grounds.

"I see. And we're here because…" Riku started.

"We're here to get the third fragment of Pandora." Anakin spoke up. Hearing those words, the two ninjas froze in their tracks.

"You're not referring to Pandora's Box, are you?" Sub-Zero demanded.

"Y-yes. Apparently, Organization XIII has released the evil spirit within the Box and destroyed it to prevent us from imprisoning it with the Weapons of the Gods." Anakin explained.

"We already have two of the fragments, as well as the Hammer of Boreas and the Bow of Zeus." Sora added. The two ninjas looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the group.

"If your mission is this important, then once the tournament is over, we will aid you." Scorpion said.

"Thank you both for knowing the dangers." Scarlett thanked as the 18 fighters entered the tournament grounds and found the other 46 standing in the throne room.

Kratos looks over to the other competitors, one being a man with charcoal black skin and blood red eyes. His attire consisted of a suit of heavy, dark grey armor with silver accents and a Hoplite-style helmet with six horns (two curved and four straight) and a horned skull emblem on the top that only reveals a small portion of his face. He also sports spiked boots and gauntlets, a long, black cape and a black loincloth.

"I assume that's the Ares from your world." Kratos asked Wonder Woman, who gave the Ghost of Sparta a solemn nod. Shao Kahn comes in and sits on his throne.

"Welcome, Kompetitors, to the 11th annual Mortal Kombat Tournament." Shao Kahn announced. Scarlett gasped in shock.

"Impossible..." Scarlett whispered.

"A fighting tournament. This'll be good." Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

"I am Shao Kahn, Emperor of Outworld. One by one, you shall fight one another for the grand prize." Shao Kahn announced as he pulled out a stone fragment with purple runes on it.

"The fragment." Batman deduced.

"If you are successful in defeating all of your opponents, you will gain the opportunity to face one final opponent: me." Shao Kahn finished his announcement.

"He's the final opponent? He might as well give us the prize right now." Green Arrow scoffed.

"Don't be so sure." A voice called out in response. Green Arrow turns to face a man with shaggy black hair and pale skin. He wore a red headband and red and black Kung Fu pants with a red sash brandishing the Elder Gods' symbol. He also wore spiked gauntlets. "They say appearances can be deceiving."

"Noted." Green Arrow responded.

"Let's begin with the preliminaries. Our first Kombatant: Oliver Queen." Shao Kahn called out.

"I guess I'm up first." Green Arrow said. With his name being called, he stepped forward onto the arena. "Alright, who's my opponent?"

"I'm glad you asked. Reptile!" The Emperor shouted as an invisible figure landed beside him. The figure becomes visible to reveal that he's a humanoid reptile wearing a green and black garbed outfit with a right shoulder guard, shin and arm guards, and a green-lined loincloth.

"Whoa. And I always thought Grundy was ugly." Green Arrow taunted. Reptile snarls and hisses in anger at his response as he took his fighting stance. "No matter. Let's start things off with a blast." He takes his stance as the first fight of the tournament began.

"Fight!" Shao Kahn shouted as the two charged at each other full speed.

* * *

***Deathstroke and Luthor are on the ground in defeat. I pull out a small device and attach it to Luthor's metal suit, disabling it***

**Me: Nice try, Slade. I'd say this contract is a failure.**

**Deathstroke: Very perceptive. But it will take you much more time to rescue your friend.**

**Kenshi: What are you talking about?**

***Kenshi uses his telekinesis to interrogate him when we hear a scream from outside.***

**Dante: What was that?!**

**Me: I think it came from outside.**

***The three of us run to the studio courtyard, only to find Doomsday capture an unconscious Sub-Zero and Sofia. He leaps towards the horizon with them in tow.***

**Dante: Sofia! Sub-Zero!**

**Sofia: Help us!**

***Dante pulls out Ebony and Ivory in order to shoot him down, but I stop him.***

**Me: No, Dante. Where are they taking them?**

**Lex Luthor: If you want to know so badly, there's a secluded area in Asia labeled with my logo. He's probably headed there as we speak.**

**Dante: Where exactly in Asia?**

**Lex Luthor: Perhaps this should help. A little history. This city was one of two to become the test subjects of an atomic bomb during World War II. This city was the target of the Little Boy.**

***We give the fact some thinking and I come up with the answer***

**Me: Hiroshima.**

**Kenshi: So we're heading to Japan.**

**Me: Sounds like it. Dante, lock these two up and get yours and Sofia's rings. Kenshi, round up Raiden, Scorpion, and Amber. We are heading out. And you readers leave a review. Peace out, friends!**


	13. Fighting Spirits Part 1

***Hiroshima, Japan. Scorpion, Amber, Dante, Raiden, Kenshi, and I are standing near the Atomic Bomb Dome looking for the secluded area owned by Luthor.***

**Amber: Wow. We're actually in Japan.**

**Dante: As much as I would enjoy being here, we need to search for your sister and Sub-Zero.**

**Me: I'll try to ask some people.**

***I ask a local shop owner if she's seen a rock monster carrying two people. She didn't hear me.***

**Me: She couldn't understand what I said.**

**Kenshi: Let me try.**

***Kenshi asks her the same question in Japanese. She tells us where she saw the rock monster. He thanks her in Japanese.***

**Kenshi: She said that the rock monster was headed towards a place called Hiroshima Castle.**

**Scorpion: Do you think the place is there?**

**Kenshi: That's what she told me.**

**Me: Sounds like a good start. Let's get going. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 13: Fighting Spirits, Part 1

Ben and the others watched from the rafters as Green Arrow fought Reptile in Mortal Kombat.

Suddenly, they saw a flash of pink light and Jen appeared next to Ben.

"Hi everybody. What did I miss?" Jen said as she and Ben hugged.

"For those who don't know, this is Jen Tennyson, Ben's twin sister." Odd introduced as the others who knew her from the last mission came and welcomed her back.

"Give us a moment." Ben said as he took his sister and brought her up to speed on what had happened.

"I never knew Ben had a twin sister." Ahsoka told Rook.

"Apparently, you never asked." Rook replied.

"Is this true? The Organization released the spirit within Pandora's Box and destroyed it?" Jen asked her twin brother, who gave her a firm nod. She sighs in disappointment but shook it off with a smile as she took her seat next to Ben.

* * *

Green Arrow was doing his best to battle against Reptile. He used his bow to block attacks from Reptile's tongue. He shot two arrows at him, but the humanoid reptile stopped them with his acid spit. Reptile leaps into the air and kicks Green Arrow in the chest. Green Arrow tries to get up, but his injuries prevent him from doing so.

"Reptile wins." Shao Kahn announced as Reptile snarls in victory.

"Ollie!" Green Lantern shouted as he ran up to his fellow Leaguer.

"I'll be fine." Ollie said to Hal as he slowly got up using his bow for leverage. "It's a shame I lost the first match."

"Don't worry about it. The rest of us are able to fight. At least one of us has to win." Hal reassured. Ollie responds with a friendly grin.

"Our next challenger shall be… the actor Johnny Cage!" Shao Kahn announced as a man with dark blonde hair and pale skin wearing straps on his wrists, black karate pants with blue accents and a pair of white, grey, and blue shoes stepped into the arena. But what made him really stand out were the sunglasses he wore all the time, the tattoo of his name across his chest, and the belt with his last name on it.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's right. Who's it gonna be?" The actor asked in a cocky tone.

"Hmm… Your opponent will be Jedi General Anakin Skywalker." Shao Kahn said as Anakin stepped forward to face the Hollywood actor.

"So you're my first opponent. This won't take long." Johnny Cage bragged as he prepped himself.

"Better watch what you say. Your words will come back to haunt you." Anakin countered as he pulled out his lightsaber.

"Nice toy." Cage complimented sarcastically.

"This is more than a toy." Anakin said as he activated his lightsaber.

"Whoa." Cage said in surprise.

"This 'toy' is my life." Anakin said as he prepared to fight the actor.

"Fight!" Shao Kahn shouted as the two began the second match.

Cage starts out by throwing two energy orbs at the Jedi, but Anakin used his lightsaber to deflect them. The Jedi leaps into the air and kicks Cage in the chest. The Hollywood actor gets up with a flip and sprints towards him. Anakin leaps into the air, but was unprepared for Cage's aerial uppercut.

"Ha! You just got Caged!" The actor gloated. Anakin gets up.

"Not just yet." Anakin countered as he used the Force to push Johnny back a few feet. Anakin sees his potential and sheathes his lightsaber. The two now engage in close range combat. They each exchanged blows from one another until the Jedi knocks the actor onto his back with a kick. Cage tries to get up, but his injuries keep him down. Anakin lets out a grin.

"Skywalker wins!" Shao Kahn shouts as Anakin helps Cage to his feet.

"You were quite the fighter." Anakin complimented. Johnny simply turned his head away, upset that he lost. "Jeez, no need to be a spoiled sport about it."

* * *

There were a few matches that went by fast. Scorpion defeated Solomon Grundy with a strike at the head, Yoda defeated Ares by temporarily paralyzing him with the Force, Mason defeated Black Adam with an Aeroga, and Kratos defeated Killer Frost with his Nemean Cestus. But Green Lantern lost to Sub-Zero thanks to his ice powers, Cyborg was defeated by Bane thanks to the use of his Venom, and to the Keyblade Masters' surprise, Xaldin defeated Wonder Woman by disarming her.

"This will be our next match. How interesting: Princess Sofia vs the intergalactic bounty hunter Lobo!" Shao Kahn announced.

"Be careful out there." Scarlett said to her apprentice.

"I'll do what it takes." Sofia reassured as she snapped her fingers and her gown changed into her warrior outfit.

A floating motorcycle comes by and the one riding it is a man with shoulder-length black dreads with a mustache/beard combo, completely red eyes, and grey skin. He wore a dark blue leather jacket with the sleeves ripped off and two sets of three spikes on the shoulders under a bare chest with a bandolier wrapped around it. He also wore a dark blue spiked gauntlet on his left arm with a chain wrapped around his right. His leather pants are covered with dark-blue chaps and has a belt with a skull-shaped buckle lined with ammo pouches, grenades, and a holster. The boots he wore has three spikes on the sides and the knees are skulls.

"So that's Lobo." Sofia said to herself. Lobo takes a look at her and laughs raucously.

"I came to this dang tournament to fill some bounties for myself and my first opponent is a little girl?!" Lobo said before laughing again.

"You'd be careful about what you say." Sofia said before pulling out her spear and Dream Rod. Lobo finishes his laugh riot.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." Lobo said, cracking his knuckles.

"Fight!" Shao Kahn shouted as the two began the battle.

_To be continued..._

* * *

***We reach Hiroshima Castle at last. Amber takes a look at the monument.***

**Amber: *whistles* Look at how tall it is.**

**Raiden: Yes, it is tall, but we need to look for the hidden base.**

***Dante pulls his Red Lantern ring from his jacket pocket and puts it on. He uses it to scan the area.***

**Dante: My ring seems to be detecting some unknown alloys from the base.**

**Me: Really? Is it coming from inside the castle?**

**Dante: Not inside, but under.**

**Scorpion: So we're going below the castle.**

**Kenshi: Yes, we are.**

**Me: Time to get them back. You readers leave a review. Peace out, friends!**


	14. Fighting Spirits Part 2

***We find ourselves in front of Luthor's hidden base under Hiroshima Castle. The door is tightly sealed.***

**Raiden: The door is shut. How will we get in?**

***I look to my left and find a hand scanner on the wall near us***

**Me: A fingerprint recognition system. Care to do the honors, Dante?**

**Dante: Gladly.**

***Dante uses his ring to disguise his own hand as Luthor's and the scanner cloaks it in a green light***

**AI: Fingerprint scan complete. Welcome back, Lex Luthor.**

**Scorpion: Let's go.**

***We enter the base and find Sofia and Sub-Zero in a heated cell, the latter fully awake***

**Sofia: Guys, you made it.**

***A water twister appears and a ninja garbed in purple appears***

**Scorpion: Rain.**

**Kenshi: So he's the one who sent Doomsday.**

**Rain: Leave this place if you value your lives and theirs.**

**Me: Not without Sofia and Sub-Zero.**

**Rain: Then die!**

**Me: I don't think so! You readers enjoy this chapter while we handle these two.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 14: Fighting Spirits, Part 2

Sofia was in a battle against Lobo in Mortal Kombat. She used her Dream Rod to defend herself against Lobo's shotgun. He them began to use his chain hook. He swung it backhand to strike her against the torso.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it isn't nice to hit a girl?" Sofia scorned.

"She would have if she wasn't in her grave." Lobo retorted as he swung his chain hook to strike her again, but Sofia anticipated this and used her spear to block it. The chain was long enough to wrap itself around the spear's shaft. She uses the spear to yank Lobo to her and she shocks him with a Thundaga. She points the spear at his throat, signaling that the fight has ended.

"Princess Sofia wins!" Shao Kahn shouted as the audience cheers uproariously. She returns to the others after Lobo leaves in a fit of anger.

"That was some fighting out there." Mason complimented.

"Well, it was Scarlett's training that helped me win." Sofia said.

* * *

The next few matches were quite the onslaught. Sora defeated Batman, Luxord defeated Kabal, Quan Chi defeated Obi-Wan, Xemnas defeated Goro, Superman defeated Mileena, Kitana defeated Lex Luthor, Catwoman defeated Riku, Sonya defeated Deathstroke, Liu Kang defeated Kintaro, Grievous defeated Sinestro, Zod defeated Xigbar, Jade (Mortal Kombat) defeated Kano, Kung Lao defeated Demyx, Saïx defeated Stryker, Raiden defeated Rain, Jax defeated Sindel, Noob Saibot defeated Sektor, Kenshi defeated Ermac, Cyrax defeated Baraka, Nightwolf defeated Smoke, and Sheeva defeated Aquaman. It was down to the last two competitors of the first round.

"And the final match of the first round is...Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow vs. Shang Tsung!" Shao Kahn announced as Scarlett walked on to the arena and presented her beautiful figure with such grace in her perfected gymnastics moves and she blew kisses to the crowd as her opponent appeared in a flash of green light.

Her opponent was a man with tanned skin and long black hair and wore yellow and black robes with brown eyes. His hands radiated green magic energy.

"Your soul is mine!" Shang Tsung shouted.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Shang!" Scarlett shouted as she drew her sword and held it vertically to her face as she swung it with incredible grace.

"Fight!" Shao Kahn shouted as Shang Tsung morphed into a copy of Scorpion and drew his katana swords.

"I knew you would do that."

(Battle Music: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Trailer Music)

Scarlett and Shang clashed with their swords as Scarlett at times morphed into smaller animals such as a mouse and a robin to dodge the slashes and then back again to deal ones of her own.

As the chorus broke in the background music, Scarlett and Shang clashed their swords perfectly timed with the chorus.

Their swords clashed with one another as the two warriors continued to fight. Scarlett used her sword to strike the sorcerer's midsection. Shang Tsung felt that sting and morphed himself into a copy of Sektor. He fires two rockets at her. She anticipates this and uses her sword to send one of the rockets back at him after she evaded the other. Shang is truck in the chest and falls to the ground. He morphs back to normal and Scarlett brings the sword to his throat, ending the fight.

"Queen Scarlett wins!" Shao Kahn shouted. Scarlett grins as she sheathed her sword.

"That was amazing!" Superman said.

"Even I couldn't be able to perform that." Mason added.

"I was able to anticipate Scorpion's actions during his match. That was how I got Tsung to morph into someone else." Scarlett explained.

"Now we'll be able to win that fragment." Obi-Wan said as they faced Shao Kahn again to figure out who will fight next.

"With the first round of Mortal Kombat at an end, it's time to begin the second round. Our first match will be…" Shao Kahn started, but before he could announce the fighters for the match, Goro approached him and whispered something in his ear.

"What could he be saying?" Riku asked Sub-Zero.

"I can't tell, but it must be important to him." Sub-Zero said as Goro finished whispering to Shao Kahn.

"It seems I have some important matters to attend to. The tournament will resume at dawn." Shao Kahn announced. With that being said, every other fighter has left the arena.

"I see you have quite the potential in this tournament." A voice called out to the heroes still in the tournament. All of them turn to see Raiden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sonya, Jax, Johnny Cage, Stryker, Nightwolf, Kabal, Smoke, Kitana, and Kenshi approach them.

"Master Raiden, it's an honor to meet you once again." Sub-Zero greeted as he and Scorpion bowed in respect.

"Master Raiden?" Sora asked Scorpion.

"Yes. He is the God of Thunder as well as the protector of Earthrealm." Scorpion answered.

"You have an amazing fighting ability. It's not easy besting Shang Tsung at his own game." Liu Kang complimented.

"Thank you, Liu Kang. But there's more to this tournament than what you would expect." Scarlett said.

"Shao Kahn may be up to something. And until we can figure out what, we should let this tournament run its course." Anakin said as they left the arena.

* * *

***Rain is down on the metallic floor, weakened from the battle. Dante throws Sofia her ring through the steel bars and uses his own ring to saw off the bars.***

**Sub-Zero: Thank you. Any longer and my ice powers would have ceased permanently.**

**Dante: Anytime. How could you let Doomsday knock you out so easily?**

**Sub-Zero: I don't know. I had him on the ropes with my powers until someone struck me with lightning.**

**Me: Let's see. The only people we know that specialize in lightning attacks besides Raiden and Rain are Cole, Shazam, and Black Adam.**

**Kenshi: We know Black Adam's locked up, so he's out.**

**Sofia: So that leaves Cole and Shazam.**

**Me: Hmm… What color was the lightning that struck you?**

**Sub-Zero: As strange as it sounds, it was red lightning.**

**Amber: Red? The last time I saw Cole before we left, he used blue lightning.**

**Scorpion: Well, once we lock Rain in his cell, let's ask Cole some questions.**

**Me: Good idea, Scorpion. Let's head back. You readers leave a review. Peace out, friends!**


	15. Unexpected Help

***Dante, Cole, Ryan, and Amber are at the studio courtyard guarding the front gate. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Grimlock, and I come in to see them.***

**Optimus Prime (AOE): Any news?**

**Cole: No sign of my evil self yet.**

**Grimlock (AOE): You really think this Evil Cole guy or whatever will come for our Cole?**

**?: You're right on the money.**

**Me: Thanks for your opinion.**

**Cole: That wasn't me.**

***Cole points towards the gate and we see a man who closely resembles Cole, the only differences being his dark grey skin with red veins appearing, the colors on his shirt and pants, which has tears and holes, and the rustic-looking amp strapped to his back.***

**Bumblebee (AOE): I take it that is the Evil Cole.**

**Dante: Right you are.**

**Ryan: *pulls out his Wolf Scythe* Tell us why you're here.**

**Evil Cole: Why tell you when I can show you?!**

***Evil Cole fires a bolt of red lightning at Optimus Prime. Optimus shouts in pain.***

**Grimlock (AOE): Optimus!**

**Optimus Prime (AOE): I'll be okay.**

**Evil Cole: Yeah, but you'll be scrap metal soon.**

**Me: Think again, impostor. You readers enjoy this new chapter while we short circuit this faker.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 15: Unexpected Help

In the center of the Wu Shi Academy, populated mostly by monks, the heroes were conversing amongst themselves about Shao Kahn's tournament. Among those still in the tournament were Anakin, Scorpion, Yoda, Mason, Kratos, Sub-Zero, Sofia, Sora, Superman, Kitana, Sonya, Liu Kang, Jade, Kung Lao, Raiden, Jax, Kenshi, Nightwolf, and Scarlett.

"Okay, what we know now is that 19 of us are still in the tournament." Jax said.

"And from what you have told us, Mason, at least one of us has to win in order to face Shao Kahn." Nightwolf said to Mason.

"You're right, Shaman. Besides, who knows what he could be planning with the Organization." Mason added.

"Excuse me a sec, guys." Scarlett said as she clapped her hands. "Those of you who represent the Scarlett Army, come with me."

Scarlett, Sofia, Sora, Riku, Kratos, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, and Kitana walked towards an empty corner to talk strategy.

"Okay, guys. We have no idea what Shao Kahn is planning. Do you have any ideas of how we get the info needed?" She asked.

"I have a suggestion." Riku said. "Kahn doesn't know that Mileena is working for us now. I say we use her as an inside woman to snoop in on Kahn's fortress."

"Awesome plan, man." Sora said as he fist-bumped Riku.

"I got nothing better to come up with." Kratos nodded.

"It's decided then. We send in Mileena to everyone but our dismay." Sofia said.

"Good. Because I don't want to have to use this until I absolutely have to." Scarlett said as a light appeared in front of her and a rainbow-framed Keyblade appeared in her grasp.

"The Rainbow Releaser." Kitana identified.

"One of the best of the Keyblades. Leave this between us, guys. I don't want the others to know I'm a Keyblade Master until absolutely necessary." Scarlett said. The members nod in agreement as they returned to the others.

* * *

In Shao Kahn's Temple, Mileena somersaulted behind a pillar as some Tarkatan guards came from the hallway.

She wiped the sweat from her brow and removed her veil to reveal her perfectly normal mouth and her contact lenses to reveal her normal pupils.

She talked into her earpiece. "What's the plan?"

"Kahn doesn't know I removed the Tarkatan blood from your system, Mileena." Scarlett said. "Spy on him and find out what he's planning."

"Yes Ma'am." Mileena responded as she put on her veil and contact lenses and entered the throne room to see Shao Kahn along with the Organization, Cyrax, Sektor, Ermac, Noob Saibot, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Sindel, Kano, Sheeva, Baraka, Rain, Reptile, Goro, Kintaro, Zod, Grievous, Solomon Grundy, Ares, Black Adam, Killer Frost, Bane, Lobo, Lex Luthor, Catwoman, Deathstroke, and Sinestro.

"Most of us were almost immediately eliminated from this tournament." Black Adam said.

"At least some of us hadn't lost to a little girl." Killer Frost joked about Lobo's humiliating loss against Sofia, which made most of the villains laugh.

"Very funny, frosty. Make any jokes like that again and I'll put a bullet right in your skull." Lobo threatened as he pointed his shotgun at Killer Frost's head.

"Stand down, Lobo." Xigbar commanded. Lobo sneered as he holstered his gun.

"Now then, as I was saying earlier, if any of those worthless heroes win, they'll be one step closer to restoring Pandora's Box." Xemnas explained.

"Hmm… I think I have a plan. Baraka, I need you to send as many of your troops as you can and attack anyone in your sight, whether they're eliminated from the tournament or not. Kintaro and Goro will assist you." Shao Kahn commanded.

"As you command, Emperor." Baraka responded as he, Goro, Kintaro, and the Tarkatan soldiers left the throne room.

"Cyrax, Sektor, bring in the fragment." Shao Kahn commanded as two cyborgs, one yellow and the other red, brought in a stone fragment with purple runes. Mileena's eyes widened when she saw it. Kahn placed his hands on the stone and purple energy began to surge through his arms and across his body. As he began to sustain the immense power of the fragment, the purple energy gained a green tint.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mileena said to herself.

* * *

Back in the academy, all of the remaining heroes were resting for the next day of the tournament. Kitana and Liu Kang, however, weren't asleep. Mason wakes up to see the two staring at the moon.

"Couldn't sleep?" Mason asked.

"Afraid not." Kitana said. "Scarlett cured my sister of her Tarkatan blood and who knows what would happen if Shao Kahn discovered this."

"I highly doubt he'll find out." Mason reassured. Then, as if on cue, a large orange portal opened and a slew of Tarkatan soldiers stormed the academy. Baraka, Goro, and Kintaro are leading the attack.

"Everyone, wake up! They're attacking us!" Liu Kang shouted. Everyone woke up and looked towards the courtyard and found the academy is under attack.

"Shao Kahn must've sent them to attack us." Raiden said, overseeing the destruction. "We must protect the academy." Everyone proceeded to the academy courtyard and began fighting off the opposing forces.

* * *

As the Crew of the Negotiator that were not competing in the tournament were up to their eyeballs in Tarkatan soldiers, there was a sudden portal of light from the wall behind them.

A sudden blast of wind came out of it and when everyone looked up, there was an 18-year-old girl kneeling on one knee. She had tanned skin and wore a light blue sleeveless top, dark blue pants with brown Eskimo shoes and a wolf's pelt skirt. She had two blue wristbands around both her wrists and a metal armband around her right bicep. She also had her hair in a wolf's tail-style ponytail in the back and her bangs braided in the front.

As she stood up, she smiled at the team as they looked at her.

"The Avatar." Raiden said, in awe.

"Please. Call me Korra." Korra smiled as she kicked out and launched a fireball at the Tarkatans before her.

The three Keyblade Masters were fighting Goro, Kintaro, and Baraka. Sora used a Reflega to deflect Kintaro's fire breath and countered with a Blizzaga. Riku was clashing swords against Baraka until Riku caught the Tarkatan off guard and kicked him in the torso. He cast a Thundaga and paralyzed him. Mason was fighting against Goro. Despite his immense size and strength that came with his four arms, Goro was underestimated by Mason's movements. He was struck down with a combined Aeroga and double slash.

"It seems we have underestimated you three. Soldiers, we must retreat." Baraka called out to his soldiers as they left the battlefield through the same portal.

"I don't get why Kahn would send his goons to attack us?" Sonya questioned.

"Beats me, but I bet they were after something." Ulrich said.

"Well, whatever it is they wanted, they're gone." Raiden said before facing Korra. "Thank you for aiding us, Avatar Korra."

"Avatar Korra?" Mason asked Scarlett.

"I'll explain the full details later." Scarlett said. Before she had the chance to greet Korra, her earpiece went off. "Any news, Mileena?"

"Scarlett, you're not going to believe this. Shao Kahn has somehow absorbed the untapped powers within the fragment." Mileena reported.

"This sounds like a nightmare. Keep an eye out for any more details. Scarlett out." Scarlett said as she hung up.

"We must rest for the next round. One of us has to win that fragment." Kenshi said.

"I had the same idea." Mason said in agreement as everyone came inside the academy.

* * *

***Evil Cole and Good Cole are clashing amps against each other. The rest of us are on the ground in exhaustion. Good Cole fires an ice blast while Evil Cole fires a napalm blast. The ice beam overpowers the napalm blast and it freezes Evil Cole in his place.***

**Cole: How's that for a faker?**

**Me: I didn't know you had ice powers.**

**Cole: Did you seriously think I only had my electrokinesis?**

**Bumblebee (AOE): Grimlock and I are just as surprised as you.**

**Optimus Prime (AOE): Now, what to do with him?**

**Me: I think Cole and I can handle him.**

***We place the incapacitated Evil Cole in a glass cell filled halfway with water***

**Me: There. Even if he thaws out, he'll have no chance trying to escape without electrocuting himself.**

**Cole: Smart.**

**Me: Thank you. I guess I better come up with some more ideas for my stories. You readers leave a review and before I sign out, I have an announcement. Starting today, this story will now have four to five chapters per realm, six on a good day. Peace out, friends!**


	16. All-Out Brawl

***Dante, Yuma, Ryan, Rancis, Vanellope, Sofia, Amber, Clio, Vivian, and Grimlock are in the lounge talking amongst one another. I come in with a disappointed look.***

**Yuma: Archer.**

**Dante: Why the long face?**

**Me: I have something to tell you guys. Are any of you familiar with Robin Williams?**

**Rancis: Oh, yeah. I know him.**

**Grimlock (AOE): His movies are just amazing. Night at the Museum was one of my favorites.**

**Ryan: Mine too. I've seen that movie 32 times.**

**Grimlock (AOE): 59.**

**Sofia: Yeah, he is quite hilarious in that one. What about him?**

**Me: Well, before I tell you, I checked my good friend Jake to see if he's updated some of his stories and I found a new one. I took a quick read and I was shocked to hear it.**

**Dante: C'mon, man. What's the news?**

**Me: Well, here it is: Robin Williams, the one man who had made our hearts glow with his style of comedy, he's… *sighs disappointingly* He's dead.**

***Everyone gasps when they hear the news.***

**Amber: No, no, that can't be true.**

**Me: Well, I'm afraid it is what it is, Amber. Robin Williams… is dead.**

***Amber, Clio, and Vivian burst into tears. Rancis takes off his peanut butter cup hat in mourning. The others bow their heads in shame. I leave the lounge.***

**Me: Well, I managed to finish a chapter when this happened. You readers enjoy.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 16: All-Out Brawl

The next morning in Shao Kahn's Coliseum, the remaining fighters in the Mortal Kombat tournament are waiting for the emperor and his elite soldiers. Those that have been eliminated or are not competing are either sitting along the rafters or standing by the throne. Shao Kahn enters with his generals.

"Greetings, Kombatants. This is Day 2 of the tournament. We will start the second round with our first match: Reptile vs Anakin Skywalker." Shao Kahn announced as both Anakin and Reptile stepped into the arena.

"First an actor, now you? Heh. The day hasn't even started and it just keeps getting weirder." Anakin said as he pulled out and activated his Lightsaber.

"Fight!" Shao Kahn shouted as the match began.

* * *

The first four matches went very quickly. The ones who advanced to the third round were Anakin, Scorpion, Kratos, and Sub-Zero. Reptile and Bane went to the Emperor's side as Yoda and Mason sat in the rafters. The fifth match was something that Mason can't get his mind off of the night he got his Keyblade: Xaldin vs Sofia. The two enter the arena. Sofia gasps when she sees who her opponent is.

(Cue Battle Music: Street Fighter X Tekken – Vs. Jin &amp; Xiaoyu)

"You!" Sofia called out.

"It has been a very long time since our first encounter, Princess." Xaldin said as he summoned his lances. "Now we can settle this once and for all." Sofia looks towards Scarlett and Sora, who give her a strong nod.

"You know, I had the same idea." Sofia sneered as she summoned her Dream Rod and spear and took her fighting stance.

"Fight!" Shao Kahn shouted, signaling the beginning of the fight.

Xaldin starts by thrusting four of his lances at her, but she blocks it with a Reflega. He attacks with his other two, but Sofia jumps over the attack and fires a Blizzaga at his midsection. Xaldin creates a wind barrier to block it. He takes one of his lances and throws it in the air. He uses the other five to parry attacks from Sofia's spear and deflect spells from her Dream Rod.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sofia taunted with a smirk.

"I'm just getting started." Xaldin retorted as he pointed above her. She looks up and sees his sixth lance floating above her. He uses his wind powers to force the lance towards her. She anticipates this and performs a backflip to dodge it.

Sofia fires numerous spells at the Whirlwind Lancer, but his wind barrier is overtaking her spells. Xaldin laughs cockily as Sofia growls in anger, but quickly calmed down. When she did, she came up with an idea. She throws her spear into the air, like Xaldin did his lance earlier.

"What good will you get from doing that?" Xaldin questioned.

"You'll see. Wind!" Sofia shouted as she cast an Aeroga, dispelling Xaldin's barrier. She sees her spear come down and she kicks it towards him. The spear strikes Xaldin in the torso. Xaldin tries to get up but he's too injured to even stand up.

"Princess Sofia wins!" Shao Kahn announced. The crowd cheers in an uproar. She grins in victory.

"I knew she would win against her own kidnapper." Mason said. This made Yoda crack a grin.

"Quite the potential, she has, young Keyblade Wielder. But remember: small in size, she is, but large in heart." Yoda said.

"I see that." Mason added as Sofia went to the remaining Kombatants in front of Kahn's throne.

* * *

As the tournament goes through its stages, many of the fighters fought as hard as they could to survive. Sora, having faced Luxord before, defeated him with ease. Despite the many souls he absorbed alongside Shang Tsung, Quan Chi was defeated by Xemnas. Superman and Kitana, having not been fighting since the attempted merging of their realms, fought with all their might, and in the end, Superman bested the Edenian Princess. Catwoman was very agile with her footwork and her claws, but was ultimately defeated by Sonya Blade. Liu Kang, being the champion of Mortal Kombat, used the skills he used to best General Grievous. Jade did all she could to defend herself, but unfortunately, she was defeated by Zod. Saïx used his massive claymore sword to strike down Kung Lao, but he was too fast to strike and was eventually defeated by the Shaolin. Raiden fought hard against Jax and with the help of his lightning, defeated him almost quickly. Although blind, Kenshi used his katana sword and his telekinesis to surprise Noob Saibot and advance to the third round. Cyrax and Nightwolf fought as hard as they could. Nightwolf was on the brink of defeat.

"Snap out of it, Cyrax. The Lin Kuei would not want this." Nightwolf called out to him.

"Serving the emperor is the Lin Kuei's top priority, Shaman. If you cannot accept it, you will be executed." Cyrax retaliated as he charged full-speed at the shaman.

"Very well. You left me no choice." Nightwolf said as he began to chant a spell in his native language. A dark grey storm cloud appears above him and once Cyrax was in range, a lightning bolt appears and strikes him at the core. After the cloud fades, Cyrax's robotic armor began to fall to the ground, revealing that he had dark skin and dreadlocks wearing a black Lin Kuei gi with yellow highlights and glass orbs filled with yellow fluid strapped to his belt.

"Ugh… W-what happened?" Cyrax asked himself, surveying the area as if he has amnesia. He faces the shaman. "Nightwolf? Where… am I?"

"Outworld. The Lin Kuei has brainwashed you and made you give up your free will." Nightwolf explained.

"I guess that spell you cast freed me of that robotic prison." Cyrax said. Seeing what happened, Sektor does not look happy at all.

"Cyrax!" Sektor shouted as he approached Cyrax. "You dare betray our cause?"

"What cause? Shao Kahn is nothing but a tyrant. I would rather spend the rest of my life in the Netherrealm than serve the likes of him." Cyrax retorted.

"So be it." Sektor said coldly as he opened a green portal behind him and took Cyrax by the arm. Before they went through, however, Shao Kahn stops him.

"Halt!" Shao Kahn shouted. "While he may be a cyborg no more, he is still Lin Kuei. The fight will go on."

"I understand." Sektor said as he released his grip on Cyrax. The fight continued for a while until Cyrax was knocked onto his back, still weak from the lightning attack.

"Nightwolf wins!" Shao Kahn announced.

"I have defeated him, Sektor. You must let him live." Nightwolf demanded.

"Very well, but as of today, he is no longer one of us." Sektor accepted with a stern tone as he returned to his position alongside the emperor. Cyrax gets up.

"Thank you again, Nightwolf." Cyrax thanked. Nightwolf nods with a grin as he approached Raiden.

"You were wise to free Cyrax of his automated curse." Raiden said.

"Thank you, Master Raiden." Nightwolf said with a bow.

The final match of the second round came and it was Sheeva vs. Queen Scarlett and right now, Sheeva stood over the downed Scarlett as she struggled to get up as she clutched her Rainbow Releaser.

"Well, well well. Now isn't this a surprise?" Sheeva said as she kicked Scarlett back even further as she groaned in pain. "Looks like I'm going to be the one who kills the Scarlet Warrior. I will be rewarded handsomely by Shao Kahn for defeating the one who destroyed him once before. What do you have to say to that, Scarlet Warrior?"

Scarlett had just about had it at this point as she shot herself upwards and thrust her Keyblade right through Sheeva's heart, much to her shock.

"I say if you're going to kill someone, kill them! Don't just stand there talking about it!"

The female Shokan coughed up a bit of blood as Scarlett slowly pulled the Keyblade out from her chest. She stumbled for a moment before falling backward, dead.

"Queen Scarlett wins! Fatality!" Shao Kahn announced in shock.

Scarlett returned to her allies, who were shocked at the sight.

"You... you killed her." Mason whispered.

"I had no choice." Scarlett replied as she turned to see Goro and Reptile drag Sheeva's lifeless body off the battlefield. "Sometimes you have to do what it takes to keep an oath, even if it involves breaking it."

The tournament makes its way to the final round. The two fighters in the final match were Kratos and Scarlett. Shao Kahn stands up to make announcement.

"Among the many fighters before me, only two remain. Queen Scarlett of the Kingdom of Cinnibar and Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta. I suggest that our finalists rest for tomorrow for the victor of the final match will gain the opportunity to face me in Mortal Kombat." Shao Kahn announced. With that being said, everyone left the coliseum. On their way to the Wu Shi Academy, Scarlett and Kratos eyed each other.

"Don't hold back, God of War." Scarlett glared.

"Do I ever hold back?" Kratos retorted as they left Outworld.

* * *

***I am in my workshop looking through my card library while listening to a bit of music through my earbuds. Shark, Felix, and Amber come in.***

**Felix: Hey there, Archer.**

**Amber: What are you listening to?**

**Me: Forever the Sickest Kids. I'm trying to get my mind off Robin Williams' death.**

**Shark: I know how you feel. If my sister Rio died the way he did, I'd be completely devastated for weeks.**

**Me: I see. Amber, Felix, I have a couple new cards for you both to use.**

***I give Amber and Felix a new card for the both of them.**

**Felix: Thanks.**

**Amber: We'll go put these in our decks right now. *leaves with Felix***

**Shark: What were those cards?**

**Me: Just something that will fit their decks. Speaking of decks, I better come up with some new ones. You readers leave a review and to all the Robin Williams fans out there, he may be gone, but his legacy lives on in all of us.**


	17. Truth Revealed

***Conan, Mitch, Amy, Sofia, James, and Amber are in the studio's soccer field playing soccer. Rachel, Harley, Ryan, and I are watching them from the bleachers.***

**Harley: So what you're saying is that with the powers of the Amulet of Avalor, the Organization will cloak the entire Multiverse in an endless darkness?**

**Me: And they would have succeeded with the Elemental Medallions if the Keyblade Wielders hadn't interfered.**

**Rachel: I saw that one myself. It was breathtaking.**

**Me: I know, and it took me until May 15 to finish it.**

**Harley: Whoa. You were pretty thorough.**

**Me: Well, apart from the help I got from a friend, I sure was working quite hard. Speaking of which, I better get this done. You readers enjoy.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 17: Truth Revealed

While the rest of the crew was asleep in their beds aboard the Negotiator, the Scarlett Army members were in the lounge room talking over a fire.

"Well people, tomorrow the tournament comes to the victor facing Kahn." Scarlett said as Korra nodded in agreement.

"We know that Mason and a group of our fighters are going to sneak into the temple to discover our enemy's plans." Kratos said as Sofia rubbed her hands together over the fire.

"What happens if Mason doesn't come out?" Scorpion asked.

"Then he doesn't come out. I will not risk this quest for the life of one Keyblade Master."

"His name is Mason." Korra said.

"It doesn't matter. Kratos and I are the two remaining fighters in the tournament. Whoever defeats Shao Kahn will get the fragment." Scarlett said.

"So, who do you think we'll send along with Mason?" Sub-Zero asked.

"We need our fastest allies for this mission. I'll have Batman, Anakin, Ahsoka, Nightwing, Flash, Ben, Jen, and Green Arrow infiltrate the throne room with him and listen in on their plans." Scarlett explained. "I'll have a few others provide cover fire if they're compromised."

"Great plan, but what if Shao Kahn manages to find out?" Kitana questioned.

"Splitting into teams saves us time and you remember that Mileena is undercover. She'll back them up if they're discovered." Scarlett replied.

"It's agreed then. We'll send Mason into Shao Kahn's Temple to discover their plans." Scorpion said.

"Along with a small group to provide him backup." Sofia added. Everyone present nods in agreement and leaves the lounge room. Sora and Riku, however, looked at each other with a look of disbelief.

"You don't think Mason will die, do you?" Riku asked.

"Calm down, Riku. You, Mason, and I are Keyblade Masters. If under any circumstances he does die, we'll use our Keyblades to honor him." Sora reassured. Riku grins hearing that.

"Thanks, Sora. I feel better now." Riku said as he and Sora left the lounge with the others after Sub-Zero extinguishes the fire.

* * *

The next morning, everyone, save for Mason and a few others, are in the Coliseum awaiting Shao Kahn's arrival. Scarlett contacts Mason on her earpiece.

"Mason, do you read me?" Scarlett asked.

_"Loud and clear. We just made it to Kahn's Fortress._" Mason responded on his earpiece. "_Has the match started yet?_" Scarlett was about to respond when Shao Kahn arrived via portal.

"Just about to. Contact me or Obi-Wan when you find some info." Scarlett said.

"_Understood. I'll be in touch._" Mason said as he hung up. Shao Kahn takes his seat on his throne.

"Kombatants, we are down to our final two fighters. As promised, the victor shall face me in Mortal Kombat. Our final battle shall be…Queen Scarlett vs Kratos." Shao Kahn announced as the two fighters enter the arena.

"So, it has all come down to this." Scarlett said as she pulled out her sword.

"Two warriors, one battlefield, no… holds… barred." Kratos said as he unsheathed his Blades of Exile upon saying the last three words. The both of them took their stance.

"Fight!" Shao Kahn shouted as the two warriors charged at each other full force.

* * *

Inside Shao Kahn's Fortress, Mason and a group of other heroes are searching for the throne room to figure out his plans. With him were Nightwing, Green Arrow, Batman, Flash, Ben, Jen, Anakin, and Ahsoka. They're currently somewhere in the northeast.

"Okay, now that we're in the Fortress of Shao Kahn, we need to be extra careful. Once we reach the throne room, stay in the shadows." Batman said.

"Understood." Ben said. They reach the throne room within 20 minutes. They hide behind a few spiked pillars to keep the villains present from spotting them.

"Okay, Shao Kahn has us guarding this so-called fragment." Baraka said.

"What do you think he'll do with it?" Kano asked Saïx. Seeing the other villains waiting for the emperor's return, Mason comes up with an idea and contacts Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, do you read me?" Mason said into his earpiece.

"_I read you, Mason. What do you have so far?_" Obi-Wan asked. The cheering in the background came from the coliseum.

"Listen to this." Mason said as he took off his earpiece and faced it towards Saïx and Kano's conversation.

"If you must know, Kano, the emperor is planning to use the fragment of Pandora to merge his own realm with the other realms within the Multiverse. With the untapped power of the Box and the souls of Earth's strongest warriors combined, he will be invincible." Saïx explained. As Saïx was explaining the emperor's plans to Kano and Baraka, Noob Saibot noticed a blue light from behind one of the pillars. He taps Baraka's shoulder to gain his attention.

"What is it, Saibot?" Baraka asked.

"We have some unwanted visitors." Noob Saibot said as he pointed to the pillar where the light came from. Shang Tsung takes heed of this and fires a fireball at the pillar. The blast exposes the heroes' hiding spots.

"Heroes?!" Killer Frost questioned.

"Probably sent by the Thunder God to get their hands on the fragment." Goro theorized.

"Keep them away. Xemnas and I will warn the emperor." Quan Chi commanded as he and Xemnas left through a Corridor of Darkness. The small group unsheathes their weapons or assumes their stances to fight.

* * *

Back in the coliseum, Scarlett and Kratos were battling each other with all their might. They were covered from head to toe in bruises. The two of them were at their limit, but they didn't stop fighting. Kratos used his Blades of Exile to strike down Scarlett, but she deflected them with her sword and retaliated with a powerful kick to the torso. Kratos managed to get up, but due to his injuries, he collapsed to the ground, dropping his Blades of Exile in the process.

"Queen Scarlett wins!" Shao Kahn announced. The crowd cheers in an uproar. She helps Kratos to his feet after he picks up his blades.

"I knew you would defeat me." Kratos said.

"Normally, I would be grateful, but we have a mission to complete." Scarlett said as Raiden healed Kratos and Scarlett's wounds with his lightning.

"Thank you, Raiden." Kratos thanked the God of Thunder. Raiden nods with a grin as Scarlett re-entered the arena.

"Queen Scarlett of Cinnibar, you have defeated many Kombatants through this tournament. You have only one last opponent." Shao Kahn said as he stood up. Before he entered the arena, however, Xemnas and Quan Chi entered through a Corridor of Darkness behind him.

"My lord, we have discovered intruders in your fortress. They're after the fragment." Quan Chi warned. Scarlett's eyes widened upon hearing those words.

"What?!" Shao Kahn questioned.

"Do not worry yourself, emperor. Our soldiers are holding them off as we speak." Xemnas said.

"Excellent." Shao Kahn said as he entered the arena. Scarlett shot a death glare at the emperor. He simply grinned as his hands enveloped in green and purple energy.

* * *

In Kahn's Fortress, after they were exposed by Shang Tsung, the heroes were fighting for the fragment and their lives. The two Shokan battled against the twins; Baraka, Reptile, and Deathstroke fought Flash and Anakin; Killer Frost, Sindel, and Sheeva faced Ahsoka; Noob Saibot and Sektor battled Nightwing; Xigbar and Luxord fought Batman; Xaldin, Kano, and Solomon Grundy battled Green Arrow; and Shang Tsung and Saïx battled Mason. All of the other villains were at the coliseum. Mileena was hiding behind Kahn's throne watching the carnage. She contacts Sofia, who's at the coliseum as well.

"Sofia, do you read me?" Mileena said into her earpiece.

"_I hear you, Mileena. What's the status?_" Sofia asked.

"They found out that Kahn's about to merge his realm with all the others, but once they did, they were discovered." Mileena reported. Sofia let out a gasp of shock.

"_Well, help them out in any way you can_." Sofia said as she hung up. Mileena looks over and she sees Mason on the ground. The sorcerer holds out his right hand, about to take his soul. Mileena leaps out from behind the throne and kicks Shang Tsung in the head, stopping him.

"Thanks." Mason thanked. Mileena responded with a nod as he got up at the same time Shang did. The sorcerer growls in rage.

"Mileena, you traitor!" Tsung shouted. She removes her contact lenses and veil to reveal to him what she hid from them.

"I am no longer bound by your sorcery, Shang Tsung. My sister and Sub-Zero cured me of my accursed Tarkatan blood." Mileena told the sorcerer. "I am now a pure Edenian."

"As the emperor's advisor, the penalty for treason is death!" Shang Tsung shouted as he fired a flaming skull. Mason retaliates by deflecting it with a Reflega. Tsung is struck by his own attack.

"Get the fragment. I have an idea." Mason commanded. Mileena ran behind one of the pillars and took the fragment from a hidden compartment. "Batman, we need a smokescreen." Batman leaps over Luxord and Xigbar and joins Mason and Mileena along with the others in front of the window behind the throne.

"Stop them!" Goro shouted as the villains charged at them. Batman takes out a small container and slams it on the ground, causing smoke to spread all over the place. When the smoke cleared, all of the heroes were gone. Tsung noticed a green wire tied to the window frame. They have used a zip-line to escape the fortress.

* * *

Back in the coliseum, Scarlett is currently fighting Shao Kahn with all her might. During the match, Obi-Wan received a transmission from Mason.

"Kenobi here, any news?" Obi-Wan asked into his earpiece.

"_Yeah, good and bad. Bad news is they discovered us. Good news is we escaped with the fragment_." Mason reported. "_We're on our way to the coliseum._"

"Well, unless you know the fastest way here, I suggest you hurry." Obi-Wan said.

"We'll be there. Mason out." Mason said as he hung up.

Scarlett's sword continuously clashed with Shao Kahn's war hammer. She unfortunately underestimated Shao Kahn's increased power and was knocked to the ground almost instantly. Although still weak from her match against Kratos, she didn't surrender. Shao Kahn's arms glowed with green and purple energy as he fired a powerful energy beam. Mason's group came in seconds before the attack and the Keyblade Wielder threw the fragment into the beam's path. The stone fragment absorbed its power, weakening Shao Kahn. Scarlett uses this to her advantage and impales the weakened emperor with her sword. The beam dissipates and he falls to the ground, grasping his wound.

"Say it." Scarlett threatened as she pointed her blade at Kahn's head. He was breathing heavily and badly damaged. She shot a death glare.

"I… I concede." Shao Kahn said weakly before collapsing. All of the heroes cheer in victory after Scarlett exited the arena.

"Scarlett, you did it! You defeated Shao Kahn!" Sofia cried as she hugged her mentor/guardian.

"I never would have doubted you for a moment." Mason said with a master's bow.

"Thank you. We now have three fragments and two weapons." Scarlett said before facing the Jedi. "Anakin, what's the news?"

"Before we tell you, I have something to report. Last night, the two fragments detected the energy signature of another." Anakin said.

"Where is the energy coming from?" Raiden asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, the energy is coming from a world known as Enchancia." Obi-Wan answered the Thunder God's question.

"That's our home world." Sofia said in surprise.

"Kadic Academy, Sugar Rush, Outworld, now Enchancia. This mission just keeps getting better each time." Riku said to himself. All of the heroes entered the Negotiator and left Outworld via hyperspace jump.

* * *

***After the soccer match, I am in the security room watching the apprehended criminals via security cameras. The wall to Deathstroke's cell was recently repaired. Mason, Kabal, Stryker, and Ron walk in.***

**Me: Mason, Stryker, Ron, Kabal. What brings you four here?**

**Stryker: We came here to ask you about this new story you came up with.**

**Me: Oh, that. Well, it's a WIP, but so far…**

**Kabal: Hold up. WIP?**

**Me: Work in progress, Kabal. Anyway, it's a murder mystery story. The plot I have so far is that Richard, Rachel, and Conan get invited to Enchancia. They meet the royal family and their strongest knights.**

**Ron: Whoa. That was good.**

**Me: This is where it gets better. During the night of the demonstration, one of the knights is missing. Sofia goes to look for him. When she finds him, everyone in the dining room hears her frightened shriek. They run to where it came from and they find Sofia unconscious and the missing knight, dead in his room.**

**Ron: That was some plot you came up with.**

**Me: I know. No murder mystery story is complete without an act of murder.**

**Kabal: I hope we get to see it soon.**

**Me: You will. In the meantime, I'll get to work on it. You readers leave a review. Peace out, friends!**


	18. A Kingdom in Ruin

***Kenshi is in the training room teaching Ulrich and Sofia his Tai Chi fighting style. I come in with Aelita, Vivian, Liu Kang, and Scorpion.***

**Liu Kang: Kenshi, I see you're teaching Tai Chi to Ulrich and Sofia.**

**Ulrich: Yeah, he is.**

**Kenshi: Why are you here?**

**Me: You remember Shang Tsung?**

**Kenshi: How could I forget? He's the very sorcerer that blinded me when I received my sword, Sento.**

**Liu Kang: Not to mention kidnapping Lindsey and Vanellope months ago.**

**Me: Well, it just so happens that Sub-Zero, Cole, and Green Lantern found him while they were on patrol.**

**Sofia: They did?**

**Scorpion: Yes. He's currently in New Marais.**

**Me: New Marais, huh? I'll have Star Fox take us there with their Arwings. *I hand Sofia a violet-colored, lantern-shaped battery.* I suggest you recharge your ring, Sofia. You remember the oath?**

**Sofia: Yeah. *She faces her ring towards the lantern and recites the Star Sapphire oath. Her ring and the battery glow a bright violet* All charged up.**

**Me: Good. Let's go. You readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 18: A Kingdom in Ruin

In the Grey Room in the Castle that Never Was, The Organization, along with the many villains, is recapping the events that have occurred in Outworld during the Mortal Kombat tournament. After a brief minute, Bane speaks up.

"How humiliating can this be, defeated by a group of children?" Bane questioned.

"Not only that, our emperor was tricked by that meddlesome Keyblade Wielder and his allies into returning his power into the fragment." Baraka said.

"And because of that, the Scarlett Warrior has severely wounded him." Kano added.

"Correct, and I would've died if Saïx and Quan Chi hadn't accelerated my recovery." Shao Kahn spoke up as he entered the Grey Room with Saïx and Quan Chi close behind him.

"How will be able to find the next fragment, Emperor?" Sektor asked.

"Fortunately, before he warned me, I had Quan Chi cast a spell on the fragment. The spell he cast will lead us to all of the other fragments." Shao Kahn explained.

"Where do you think the next one will be?" Grievous asked.

"I have heard from them that the next fragment is in a realm known as Enchancia." Shao Kahn said.

"Hmm, I suppose Grievous and I will send some Heartless and battle droids there to delay them." Luxord said.

"Good idea, Luxord. I'll send two teams to accompany them. Bane, Luthor, Kano, and Demyx, you four will delay those heroes. Killer Frost, Reptile, Black Adam, you will search for the fragment. Don't fail me this time." Xemnas ordered in agreement. He opens a Corridor of Darkness for the seven and they walk through with droids and Heartless behind them.

* * *

Inside the Negotiator, Cyrax and Mileena walk in to see all the other heroes gathered in the meeting room. They both take their seat. Cyrax sits between Raiden and Nightwing and Mileena sits between Kitana and Scorpion.

"Mileena, Cyrax, you're here." Obi-Wan said.

"It's an honor to meet you, Master Kenobi, and thanks again, Nightwolf, for freeing me of my cybernetic curse." Cyrax said to the shaman.

"If I hadn't cast that lightning spell, you would have killed me in the tournament." Nightwolf replied. Cyrax grins hearing that.

"Okay, let's get to briefing. We all know that the fourth fragment is in Enchancia." Ahsoka said.

"Do you even know how vast the kingdom is?" Amber spoke up. "It'll take us days to find it."

"True, which means we'll have to split into teams and search for it in separate locations." Obi-Wan replied.

"A wise decision, you have made. Save us time, this will." Yoda agreed. It was then that Captain Rex and Commander Cody entered the meeting room.

"General Kenobi, General Skywalker, we came to inform you that we will reach our destination in 30 minutes." Captain Rex reported.

"Excellent. You may return to your post." Obi-Wan said. The two Clone soldiers leave the meeting room.

"Now then, as Amber said earlier, the kingdom is very large, so we'll need a team that is capable of flight to search from the air." Anakin said.

"We'll do what it takes." Superman agreed.

"The rest of us will search these four locations. We'll start at the castle, then work our way towards the nearby village, then Tangu Peak, and finally Merroway Cove." Anakin explained his strategy

"If any of you find any of Sofia's friends, give them these." Scarlett said as she handed each team a set of different weapons. Among the weapons, there was a ring sword, a halberd, a pair of tonfa, katar daggers, a war hammer, a falchion sword, Tessen fans, a trident, bronze knuckledusters, and a kusari-gama.

"We will, Scarlett." Sub-Zero said with a nod.

"Let's go." Anakin said as the Negotiator arrived in Enchancia from hyperspace. A large ship flew out of the hangar and lands near the garden. Anakin's ship, the Twilight, landed in front of the castle minutes later. Everyone exits the ship and they see the castle almost in ruin.

"What happened here?!" Sofia questioned, gasping in horror.

"Whoever did this will be very sorry they messed with my friend's kingdom." Cyborg said, cracking his knuckles. They enter the ruined castle and the damage they saw inside was worse than the damage outside. They find three guards on the floor, wounded but conscious. Sofia, Scorpion, and Mason approach them.

"What happened?" Scorpion asked.

"It…was dreadful. We were…ambushed. There were so many creatures." The first guard said weakly.

"What kind of creatures?" Scorpion asked.

"They were too fast for us to identify them. All we could remember…were their glowing yellow eyes…and pitch black skin." The first guard told him.

"Pitch black skin…" Scorpion thought to himself.

"Could the Heartless have done this?" Mason asked Sub-Zero.

"If they did, we will take them down, one by one." Sub-Zero answered with his hands engulfed in ice.

"Where are my parents?" Sofia asked the guards.

"The king and queen are in the throne room. It's the only safe place they have at this time." The second guard answered.

"Where can we find it?" Mason asked them.

"It's on the first floor, right turn at the third hallway, large double doors at the end. You should see the family crest on the frame." The first guard answered.

"Thank you." Mason thanked.

"Stay here and tend to their wounds. We'll contact you when we find the king and queen." Anakin commanded the Clones.

"Yes sir, General." A Clone responded as he and a few others helped the guards to their feet and guided them outside. The heroes make their way to the throne room and they find the King and Queen, unconscious in the ruined throne room.

"Mom! Dad!" Sofia shouted as she ran to her parents. Then, out of nowhere, a laser blast nearly hits her. They look to where the blast came from and atop a set of broken pillars stood Kano, Lex Luthor, Bane, and Demyx.

"You again?" Mason questioned as he summoned his Keyblade.

* * *

***We fly to New Marais via Star Fox's Arwings. Liu Kang and I are in Fox's Arwing, Ulrich and Scorpion in Falco's, Sofia and Vivian in Krystal's, and Aelita and Kenshi in Slippy's.***

**Fox: So this Shang Tsung guy is a sorcerer?**

**Liu Kang: Yes. The only ones that match his powers are Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, the fallen Elder God Shinnok, and the Lady of Flame, Delia.**

**Fox: I see. How powerful do you think he'll be?**

**Me: You'll find out when we get there.**

***The Arwings touch down near the St. Charles cemetery, where Hal, Cole, and Sub-Zero are waiting for us.***

**Falco: We got here as fast as we could.**

**Vivian: Where was the last place you saw him?**

***Sub-Zero points to a large stone building in the distance***

**Kenshi: What is that?**

**Cole: That building is the St. Ignatius cathedral. We saw him heading there.**

**Scorpion: If I know better, Shang Tsung is looking for souls to absorb so he can regain his strength.**

**Aelita: Then we better stop him.**

**Me: You just read my mind. Let's go stop him. You readers leave a review. Peace out, friends!**


	19. Music Battle

***Star Fox, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Liu Kang, Kenshi, Green Lantern,**** Cole, Sofia, Vivian, Ulrich, Aelita, and I are on our way to the St. Ignatius cathedral to stop Shang Tsung from stealing souls. We gather on a rooftop nearby.***

**Cole: We're getting close.**

**Kenshi: Once we find him, I'll use my sword to free all the souls he has stolen.**

**Green Lantern: There's just one problem.**

**Me: And that is?**

***Hal forms a map construct of the cathedral with his ring***

**Green Lantern: The cathedral is armed with sentry guns, search towers, and teleportation dampeners, meaning we can't beam Shang Tsung onto the Great Fox once we beat him.**

**Fox: *He points at the glowing parts of the map* But look, the dampeners only cover the interior. You just have to lure Tsung outside.**

**Liu Kang: Straight through a brick wall. Count me in.**

**Me: Okay. Vivian and Aelita will distract the guards in the south courtyard while Star Fox deals with the guards in the north. Cole, Lantern, disable the sentry guns. Sub-Zero, Scorpion, take down those search towers. Liu Kang, Kenshi, Sofia, you're with me. Ulrich, once Tsung is outside, jump him.**

**Ulrich: Understood.**

**Me: Time to put Operation: Showstopper into effect. You readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 19: Music Battle

All of the heroes, save for those capable of flight, have encountered Bane, Lex Luthor, Kano, and Demyx in the ruined castle's throne room. Kano gained their attention by narrowly shooting Sofia with his eye laser as she was approaching her unconscious parents.

"You again?!" Mason questioned, summoning his Keyblade.

"That's right. Thought you got rid of us at the tournament? Guess again." Kano said, cracking his knuckles.

"We'll handle Demyx. You focus on the others. Flash, Kenshi, get the King and Queen out of here." Scarlett commanded. The two didn't hesitate to get the King and Queen out of the castle wreckage. Flash carried the King over his shoulder and Kenshi carried the Queen bridal style. They left the throne room once Demyx summoned a slew of Heartless and Nobodies.

"This castle is where my adventure began." Mason clarified.

"And also where it will end." Demyx glared.

* * *

The aerial search team, consisting of Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Shazam, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, Gwen, in her Anodite form, Aelita using her angel wings, and Raiden, are scanning the fields near the village for the fragment. During their search, Wonder Woman spots something white in a crater near the village square.

"Down there!" Wonder Woman called out to them. The others stopped where they are and flew down to the crater.

"What is it, Diana?" Martian Manhunter asked the Amazon princess.

"It looks like some type of lance." Wonder Woman said as Superman picked up the white and gold lance.

"Careful with that, Clark. It could be dangerous." Hawkgirl warned. Superman used his enhanced vision to scan the lance.

"It looks quite harmless. We should bring this to Scarlett. She'll know what it is." Superman said. Gwen and Aelita sigh with relief.

"Good idea, Clark. If there's anyone among us who can…" Shazam started before being struck by oncoming icicles.

"Billy!" Superman shouted as Shazam got up, weary from the attack.

"I'm fine." Shazam reassured. The others turned to where the icicles came from and they saw Black Adam, Killer Frost, and Reptile on the rooftops.

"How did they find us?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"Shao Kahn must've gotten wind of this and sent them to delay us." Raiden thought.

"So you must be Raiden, the god of Thunder." Black Adam said as he and Killer Frost floated to their level with his fist engulfed in yellow lightning.

"Who wants to know?" Raiden questioned.

"Shao Kahn will be pleased to hear about your death." Killer Frost spoke up as she conjured an ice sword similar to Sub-Zero's Kori Blade. Reptile leaps onto the streets. Green Lantern glares at the humanoid lizard. Hawkgirl starts the fight by flying towards Reptile.

* * *

Scarlett, Sofia, Kitana, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero are facing Demyx meters from the throne. Kano faced off against Sonya, Jax, Kabal, Stryker, and Mason in his Valor Form. Luthor battled Cyborg, Raven, and Nightwing. Sora, Riku, Amber, James, Mileena, and Jade fought against Bane as the Sugar Rush racers fended off the Heartless and Nobodies with the weapons from their last adventure.

Demyx strums his sitar as he formed a wall of water pillars, protecting him from Scorpion's fire attacks and Sub-Zero's ice blasts. The three princesses attempt to strike him from all sides, but he anticipates this and leaps into the air with a blast of water following him, forcing the three to stop in their tracks. Demyx lands in front of Sofia's throne.

"I'm not taking you out, coward." Kitana said.

"And who is?" Demyx questioned as Kitana spoke into her earpiece.

"Do your thing, Eddie."

Then, amongst the wreckage, they heard a steadily growing guitar solo from their side.

Standing on a rock not too far from them was a man with black hair in sideburns and a goatee, dressed all in black with a leather short-sleeved jacket, black boots, leather pants, and a chain dangling from his side. Slung over his back was a two-sided battle axe and he played a red flaming designed guitar.

Demyx floated up to Eddie, as Kitana called him and strummed his sitar as the two engaged in a music battle.

"Who is that?" Mason asked Scarlett after blocking a laser shot from Kano.

"Eddie Riggs, a half-human, half-demon guitarist who's also the greatest roadie of his world." Scarlett explained to him as the music battle continued.

* * *

Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and Aelita are facing Reptile near the center square. Shazam, Superman, and Raiden are battling against Black Adam in the air. Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter are being chased higher up by Killer Frost.

Reptile begins to block Hawkgirl's mace and was about to counterattack until Lantern prevented him by creating a strong collar construct around Reptile's neck. He flings him towards Aelita, who is directly over the lightning battle. She delivers a powerful punch sending Reptile towards Black Adam. J'onn and Diana see this and hit the brakes, making Killer Frost get caught under Reptile. Shazam sees the two falling towards him and Black Adam. Raiden and Superman back away to keep themselves from being caught under them.

"Shazam!" Shazam shouted as he backed away before a white lightning bolt struck Black Adam, changing him back to his mortal form, just in time to be caught under Reptile and Killer Frost. Gwen used her Anodite powers to catch the three moments before they landed.

"That takes care of them." Hawkgirl said as she looked at their downed opponents.

"Get the lance. We need to leave." Raiden said as Wonder Woman picked up the white and gold lance. Before they got the chance to leave, someone spoke up.

"Wait! We saw everything." A voice spoke up. They turn to see Sofia's friends from the academy and village, Zandar, Hildegard, Clio, Maya, Khalid, Jun, Jin, Vivian, Ruby, and Jade.

"I take it you know one another?" Raiden asked Superman.

"Perhaps." Clark shrugged. Aelita approached them with the weapons Scarlett ordered to give to them.

"You remember the Scarlett Warrior?" Aelita asked the children, who give her a sure nod.

"These weapons are from her to you." Wonder Woman said as they gave the weapons to each of them one by one. Zandar was given katar daggers, Hildegard the ring sword, Clio the tonfa, Vivian the kusari-gama, Khalid the falchion sword, Maya the war hammer, Jun the Tessen fans, Jin the knuckledusters, Ruby the halberd, and Jade the trident.

"Our own weapons?" Clio asked.

"Correct. Now you will be able to fight alongside us." Clark said as he began to fly towards the castle.

"Go. I'll meet you there." Raiden said as the Justice League, Gwen, and Aelita started to fly to the castle. Raiden approached the children and transported them and himself out of the village.

* * *

***Liu Kang and Sofia are sent through the wall and towards the south courtyard. Shang Tsung follows them. He proceeds to take their souls, but Kenshi stops him with his telekinesis.***

**Shang Tsung: Pitiful swordsman. Your telekinesis is nothing compared to my power. You cannot defeat me.**

**Liu Kang: That's why we have an alternative.**

**Shang Tsung: And where is your alternative?**

**Ulrich: Right here! *He jumps off the tombstone and grabs Tsung from behind.* Now Kenshi!**

***Kenshi takes his sword and, once Ulrich leapt off of him, pierced Shang Tsung's abdomen. Numerous souls begin to fly out of his body and into the sword.***

**Me: Great work, Kenshi. *I contact the other teammates* Guys, it's done. Shang Tsung has been defeated.**

**Cole: *on his communicator* Excellent. The rest of us will meet you back at the studio.**

**Me: We'll be there.**

***In the studio dungeon, Kenshi and I place Shang Tsung in a cell with him wearing a collar that nullifies his powers.***

**Kenshi: That just about does it.**

**Me: I hear you. Oh, I've just came up with something.**

**Kenshi: What is it?**

**Me: I'll tell you when I've gathered everyone in the auditorium. In the meantime, you may leave.**

**Kenshi: I hope it's good news. *leaves***

**Me: Same here, Kenshi. Same here. I better get some work done while I can. You readers leave a review. Peace out, friends!**


	20. Out-Rocked

***George, Mitch, and Stryker are watching Rancis and Alvin play Need for Speed on PS3. I walk in with Simon, Theodore, Conan, and Amy***

**George: What are you guys doing here?**

**Simon: If you must know, George, we were on our way to Sofia's room to give her something.**

***Amy pulls out a newly stylized Dream Rod***

**Mitch: That looks amazing.**

**Amy: But then, when we looked inside, she wasn't there.**

**Rancis: What are you saying?**

**Me: It's Sofia. I think she's vanished.**

***Everyone except for Stryker gasp. He places a hand on his chin***

**Theodore: Something on your mind, Mr. Stryker?**

**Stryker: Now that I think back, Kung Lao and I double checked the cells in the dungeon yesterday and found that there were no empty cells. Harley, Bruce, and I managed to examine the scene where Sofia vanished and what we found was a piece of metal, Lylat metal.**

**Me: Star Wolf.**

**Stryker: You think Star Wolf got something to do with this?**

**Me: Of course. I need to find her. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, tell Star Fox and Kratos what happened and tell them to meet us in the portal room. Stryker, Rancis, you two are with me. Conan, you and the others keep track of Star Wolf's movements. And you readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 20: Out-Rocked

Outside the ruined castle, Raiden has transported Sofia's friends to the Negotiator using his lightning moments after the remaining flight members touched down. Jun and Clio are amazed by this.

"That's amazing." Khalid said in amazement.

"Of course it is. He is the God of Thunder." Gwen told them. The children are even more excited to meet a god. Then, they start to hear guitar music.

"Sounds like the others called in some reinforcements." Aelita confirmed.

"I see that. You kids get inside the ship. We'll go help them out." Raiden commanded. The children didn't hesitate to enter the Negotiator as the remaining heroes entered the castle.

* * *

Eddie dodged Demyx's water blasts by sliding across, while playing a guitar solo that summoned bolts of lightning that Demyx slid away from on a wave.

"Oh, no you don't." Eddie said as he clamped his spiked wristbands on both his wrists and sent a wave of fire after him from his guitar.

Demyx blasted it away with his water blasts as Eddie shook his fist after him.

He then played a magic solo, which summoned his car, the Druid Plow after him. (It was a black-framed Chevrolet hot rod with flame patterns and really cool heavy metal-esque designs. Above the headlights, various weapons were attached to the car's head such as mini-missile launchers and machine guns, as well as flamethrower pipes on the sides and nitro thrusters in the back.) He then jumped in and drove off after the surfing Demyx.

Demyx looks behind him and sees Eddie in pursuit. He plays a chord on his sitar and a blast of water shot out from the sitar. Eddie retaliates by playing a chord of his own and summons a shield of fire, which blocks the water blast. The chase continued for at least 30 minutes until Eddie fires a missile and hits Demyx in the back, making him drop his sitar in the process.

"Impressive… I've… underestimated you." Demyx said as he limped towards his sitar, but when he reached for it, Mason grabbed it.

"Consider this concert your last." Mason said before he tossed the sitar into the air. He took his Keyblade and, with a powerful swing, destroyed the sitar.

"No… no… NO!" Demyx screamed at the top of his lungs as he began to fade away. He sobs as he disappeared completely.

"They're not going to like this at all. Kano, Bane, we must retreat." Lex Luthor commanded as he typed in a code on his exo-suit and created a portal. The three of them leave. Mason reverts to his normal form

"Serves them right." Cyborg said with a scoff. Scarlett and Mason approach Eddie as he places his guitar behind his back.

"Thank you for aiding us at this hour, Riggs." Scarlett thanked with the master's bow.

"You would have done the same for me." Eddie said with a grin as he looked at Mason. "You must be Mason. I'm Eddie."

"It's an honor to meet you, Eddie." Mason greeted as Flash and Kenshi came in with the King and Queen and the three guards.

"Mom! Dad!" Sofia, Amber, and James cried as they ran to them and embraced them in a heartwarming hug.

"Oh, we were so worried about you." King Roland said with tears in his eyes.

"Are those their parents?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. I met them before." Sora answered as the family broke out of their hug. The other heroes have arrived just in time.

"What happened to the castle? It's a mess!" Amber said.

"Well, to put it simply, after what happened in the town square, the castle was being attacked by these black creatures." King Roland explained.

"Heartless." Sofia confirmed.

"Oh my. So those are the Heartless." Queen Miranda said with a worried look.

"Correct. We dealt with them many times before." Sora spoke up. As the King was explaining to them what happened to the castle, Candlehead started to hear a beeping noise from behind the thrones. She looks behind Amber's throne and sees a small green container with an L-shaped emblem and a timer that appears to be counting down.

"Guys, over here." Candlehead called out. Vanellope, Ron, and Batman take a look at the container. The timer currently shows 00:40.

"What is it?" Vanellope asked.

"I don't know. All I could make sense of was the timer." Candlehead answered. Ron thought about the timer for a minute until he figured it out. When he did, he took the container from behind the throne.

"Superman, get this thing out of here now!" Ron shouted.

"What?! Why?!" Clark asked.

"Candlehead found a bomb. It's about to blow!" Ron explained, showing everyone the bomb. The timer is at 00:15. Everyone gasped. Superman took the bomb and flew outside with it. Everyone came outside onto the balcony to see Superman throw the bomb. He throws it high into the air with his superhuman strength and uses his laser eyes to propel the bomb higher up as the last three seconds counted down. Everyone shielded their eyes once the bomb exploded.

"Who would leave a bomb here and try to bury us?" Nightwing asked.

"Probably Luthor, that scumbag." Cyborg said, pounding his fists.

"But what about the fragment?" Riku asked.

"Well, when I found that bomb, I also found this." Candlehead said as she revealed to them the fragment.

"Surprising. Candlehead found the fragment." Ron said with a grin.

* * *

Outside the castle, The King and Queen, with their three guards having fully recovered, are seeing the heroes off.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" King Roland asked.

"I'm afraid so, your Majesty, but I can assure you we will stop the Organization." Sora said. The Negotiator starts to take off and before leaving the atmosphere, the three guards give them a farewell salute.

* * *

***Star Fox, Kratos, Stryker, Rancis, Conan, George, Amy, Mitch, and I are in the portal room standing in front of a swirling blue portal.***

**Mitch: I sure hope you know what you're doing, Archer.**

**Amy: I sure hope you and your team can go through this task.**

**Me: Amy, rescuing Sofia from Star Wolf isn't just a task. It's a priority.**

**Fox: You ready for this?**

**Me: As I'll ever be.**

***The eight of us step through the portal and we find ourselves in a type of hideout in the center of space.***

**Stryker: What is this place?**

**Krystal: Their hideout. The Sargasso Space Zone.**

**Rancis: This place is enormous. How will we find Sofia here?**

***Kratos was about to answer when we hear an echoing scream***

**Slippy: That sounded like Sofia screaming.**

**Me: There's no time to lose. We need to find her. You readers leave a review. Peace out, friends!**


	21. Mason Makes a Choice

***Star Fox, Kratos, Rancis, Stryker, and I are in the Sargasso Space Zone searching for Sofia, who was kidnapped by Star Wolf.***

**Rancis: We've searched everywhere. How will we find her?**

***Krystal was about to suggest splitting into teams until she was shot in the shoulder***

**Fox: Krystal!**

**Krystal: Don't worry. I'm fine.**

***We turn around and find a few armed thugs pointing their rifles at us***

**Thug 1: What are you guys doing here? Don't you know this is Lord O'Donnell's territory?**

**Thug 2: State your business or we will shoot you.**

***Stryker was about to pull out his gun, but Fox stops him***

**Fox: We're known as the Star Fox Team. My friends and I came here looking for a princess by the name Sofia. We don't want any trouble.**

**Thug 1: We don't know anything about no princess being on this vessel, and now that we know you're Star Fox, you guys aren't going anywhere.**

***The thugs open fire on us. We quickly take cover behind a steel container.***

**Rancis: What do we do now?**

**Me: We should split into teams. Save us time. Krystal, Falco, Stryker, you remain here and drive those thugs back. Fox, Slippy, Kratos, Rancis, you're with me.**

**Kratos: I hope you know what you're doing.**

**Me: Trust me on this, Kratos. I practically know this place like the back of my hand. Speaking of trust, I trust that you readers will enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 21: Mason Makes a Choice

In the Castle That Never Was, a blue portal opened and among those that entered were Killer Frost, Black Adam, Bane, Lex Luthor, Kano, and Reptile. The Organization looks at them.

"What happened? Where's Demyx?" Xaldin asked. Kano lets out a disappointed sigh.

"I don't like saying this, but Demyx… he's been slain." Kano answered. The Organization bow their heads after hearing that one of their allies was defeated.

"Who slew him?" Saïx asked.

"Show him, Lex." Bane said to Lex as he played a holographic video of Demyx and Eddie's music battle.

"His name is Eddie Riggs. Where he's from, he's considered to be the greatest roadie of all time. His weaponry consists of a mystical guitar and a battle axe." Lex Luthor explained to him as the holographic video ended.

"They took down one of our soldiers, we need to take down one of theirs." Saïx said with an angry tone.

"And I know just the place." Bane said. Saïx and Xaldin approach Bane as he tells them his plan.

* * *

On their way to the next world, Scarlett visits Mason's cabin and sits down in front of him.

"Hey." Mason said as Scarlett sat down next to him at the table.

"Hey."

"Okay, Mason. You have skills that we want. So we're giving you a choice. You can take your chances and find your memory on your own or-"

She reached into a pouch on her belt and took out a badge that matched the dragon-tiger tattoo she had on her right shoulder and placed it on the table. "-you can join the Scarlett Army."

"You're asking this to me?"

"Yes. We find worlds in danger and we protect them, like we're doing here right now."

"I'll do it." Mason said.

"That's not going to work, pretty."

"No. You say you need my help, I'm here to help." Mason said.

"You want your memory more than anything. You want to know your life before this."

"I'm being honest with you."

"...Don't squander this opportunity, pretty boy." Scarlett said as she tossed him the badge and left the room.

Mason looked at the badge with a questionable look and starts a series of flashbacks, from the night he met Sofia, to his first encounter with the Organization, to when the Elemental Medallions were located in the different worlds he experienced. After his flashbacks, he clenches the badge in his hands.

"I know what needs to be done." Mason said to himself as he put the badge in his pocket and left his cabin. He makes his way to the bridge in time for debriefing.

"Mason. You made it." Anakin said as Mason took his seat.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get to what's going on." Obi-Wan said as he activated a holographic map of the multiverse.

"So far, we have gotten a fragment and/or Weapon from Kadic Academy, Sugar Rush, Outworld, and Enchancia." Ahsoka said.

"So that's four worlds we visited." Rancis spoke up.

"Correct. And I got word from Chancellor Palpatine that the next fragment is in a place called Bellwood." Anakin said.

"That's our home world." Jen confirmed.

"We need to be ready for anything. I've contacted two other Jedi to rendezvous with us once we arrive." Anakin said.

"Uh, what are their names?" Danny asked, raising his hand.

"I'm glad you asked, Danny." Obi-Wan said as he showed everyone two holographic photos, one of a dark tan alien wearing a black breathing mask, the other a green-skinned female. "Their names are Luminara Unduli and Plo Koon. They're very skilled Jedi Knights."

"How skilled are they?" Riku asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Anakin said. Kung Lao and Raiden look towards Mason with a curious look.

"Is something on your mind, Mason?" Kung Lao asked, gaining the Keyblade wielder's attention.

"You know what, Kung Lao? I'm glad you asked me that." Mason said as he stood up. "Everyone, I have something to say."

"I wonder what he has to tell us." Vanellope said to Kratos.

"We'll see." Kratos replied.

"There are two types of heroes we know about: those made by mistake..." Mason explained to everyone, looking towards Johnny Cage. "...and those made by choice." He looks towards Batman. "Moments ago, I was given a choice. I did some brief thinking and I've made my decision."

"What decision?" Cyrax asked. Mason answered this by pulling the badge Scarlett gave him out of his pocket and placing it on the table. This surprised everyone, especially Sofia.

"I'm joining the Scarlett Army." Mason told everyone. This made everyone gasp in surprise and Scarlett lets out a smile hearing the news.

"_I knew Mason would make the right choice._" Scarlett thought as Captain Rex entered the briefing room.

"General Kenobi, General Skywalker, I came to inform you that we will reach our destination in 45 minutes." Captain Rex reported.

"Good. I want you and your troops to be ready for when we land." Anakin said.

"Yes sir, General." Captain Rex replied as he left the room.

* * *

***Fox, Slippy, Kratos, Rancis, and I are searching the Sargasso Hideout while Stryker, Falco, and Krystal kept the thugs occupied***

**Rancis: Are you sure you know the way to Sofia?**

**Me: Of course I do. All I need to do is focus on the powers of her amulet and it will give us where she is.**

***I close my eyes and an image of Sofia chained to a crate is shown***

**Me: Looks like she's in the cargo bay, two floors down, right turn at the first hallway, hatch doors at the very end.**

**Fox: Let's get moving.**

***We make our way to the cargo bay, incapacitating thugs along the way. We eventually enter the cargo area and we find Sofia chained to a steel crate.***

**Sofia: Guys!**

**Slippy: You were right all along.**

**Fox: Hang tight. The cavalry has arrived.**

***Fox begins to loosen the chains binding Sofia when we hear footsteps coming this way***

**Rancis: Who's there?!**

**?: Well, well, well. It looks like we have ourselves a few rodents in our midst.**

**Kratos: Come out of the shadows, you coward.**

**?: If you say so. *the figure steps out of the shadows to reveal that it's Wolf O'Donnell***

**Fox: Wolf!**

**Wolf: Long time no see, Fox. Why are you in my turf?**

**Rancis: Spare the details. All we're here for is Sofia, nothing more.**

**Wolf: If you want her, then you will have to defeat me.**

**Fox: Fine.**

**Me: We'll get Sofia out of these chains and take her back to the portal. You readers leave a review and, to quote my good friend Smokescreen2814, "Stay Frosty."**


	22. An Unexpected Arrival

***Sargasso cargo bay, Fox is currently fighting his on-again/off-again rival, Wolf O'Donnell. Rancis, Kratos, Slippy, and I are attempting to break the chains binding Sofia. Kratos eventually breaks them with his Blade of Olympus***

**Sofia: Whew. Thanks for coming here, you guys.**

**Rancis: You really need to be more careful.**

**Me: Fox, we've got Sofia. Let's get back to the portal.**

**Fox: On it. We'll settle this another day, Wolf.**

***Wolf smirks as he opens the cargo bay doors, allowing us to escape. We fight our way back to the hangar, Sofia with her new Dream Rod. We eventually make it to Krystal, Stryker, and Falco, who already shot down all of the thugs***

**Falco: Took you long enough to find her.**

**Fox: Watch what you say, Falco.**

**Me: Hey, this is no time to argue. Let's get back to the studio first.**

***A pair of mechanical hands come out of nowhere and snatches Krystal and Sofia. They shout in fright***

**Fox: Krystal! Sofia!**

**Krystal: Fox! Help us!**

***A floating head appears and looks at the two victims, then at us***

**Falco: Andross?! Shouldn't he be dead?!**

**Andross: I am reborn! *laughs manically, then floats away from the hideout***

**Kratos: He's getting away! After him!**

**Me: I'll take Krystal's Arwing. I'll give it back to her once we save her. You readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 22: An Unexpected Arrival

A Corridor of Darkness appears on top of a building in Bellwood as Saïx, Xigbar, Solomon Grundy, Deathstroke, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Baraka, and a small squad of Heartless, Nobodies, and Tarkatans walk out. They look around the city.

"Are you sure this is where Bane thinks those wretched heroes will go?" Baraka questioned, doubting Bane's plan.

"Be mindful of what he says, Baraka. All we need to do is set an ambush squad to delay them while we search for the fragment here." Shang Tsung told the Tarkata leader. Grundy growls in agreement.

"I agree as well, Grundy." Deathstroke said with a nod.

"Then, it's settled. Xigbar, Deathstroke, as soon as you see their ship, shoot them down. Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Grundy, you're with me. Baraka, take our soldiers underground." Saïx relayed the plan.

"As you wish." Baraka said with a nod as he leapt off the building.

* * *

The Negotiator is on its way to Bellwood and Anakin and Obi-Wan are in the bridge waiting for the flagship to exit hyperspace. R2, Captain Rex, Sofia, Scarlett, Ben, Rancis, and Mason enter the bridge.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan. I expect we'll be arriving in Bellwood in the next ten minutes." Rex said.

"Of course. We expect your troops to be at the ready." Anakin said.

"Yes sir, General." Captain Rex said as he left the bridge.

"Obi-Wan, we need to have a talk." Scarlett said.

"Can't it wait until after our mission?" Obi-Wan questioned with a stern tone.

"It's about Grievous and those droids you encountered in Sugar Rush." Ben spoke up. This made both Jedi cringe with fear.

"We were afraid you'd bring that up." Anakin said.

"Well, I was planning to tell everyone about this once we reach Planet Coruscant, but since you reminded me, I might as well tell you anyway." Obi-Wan said in defeat as everyone present sat down around a nearby table.

"First off, the droids my team and I encountered in Sugar Rush were known as Battle Droids, the soldiers that make the Separatist Droid Army." Obi-Wan started. "It was one of the largest armies ever formed throughout the history of the galaxy."

"I guess strength does come in numbers." Rancis said as Anakin activated a holographic projection of three different robots.

"Anyway, there are three types of battle droids in that army. The first is the B1-class droid, like the ones we took down in Sugar Rush. They are very simple to take down." Obi-Wan continued. "The second is the B2-class super battle droid. Their armor is much stronger than the B1's, which makes them harder to take down. The last one is the most powerful of them all: the Droideka. It can transport itself using is wheel-like formation and they're equipped with a powerful deflector shield, capable of defending itself against enemy fire and lightsabers."

"Its only weakness is at the very top of the shield, but it's only small enough for a lightsaber to pierce through it." Anakin added

"And who commanded those droids?" Scarlett asked curiously.

"I'm glad you asked. There are only two people that commanded the droids. One of them is Grievous. You do remember him, don't you, Mason?" Obi-Wan asked.

"How could I forget? That fight against him was when I unleashed the power of my Valor Form." Mason answered, remembering his encounter against the droid General.

"The other is a very sinister man, who's also one of the army's founders: Count Dooku." Obi-Wan said as Anakin activated another hologram of a hooded figure which appears to be a middle-aged male with white hair and a matching mustache and beard wearing a cloak.

"…He looks scary." Sofia said, shivering in fear.

"If you think he's scary enough, just wait until you meet him in person." Anakin said. This made Sofia cling to her mentor/guardian. Scarlett comforts her with a hug.

"Now, to why Grievous and his droids are involved in this." Obi-Wan said. "In a way you'll understand, the Galactic Republic and Dooku's Separatist Alliance are two opposing forces of a great and terrible war."

"A war?" Rancis asked, interested.

"Correct. Most of the Separatists have claimed control of a few planets in our galaxy. We just managed to reclaim control of a few planets while the Separatists still had control of some others. And we're still fighting them to this day." Obi-Wan finished as the hologram was turned off. The other five heroes look at each other with a saddened look.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan, I'm sure we'll do what we can to help you win this war." Mason reassured with a grin. The two Jedi reply with a grin as the ship appears to be exiting hyperspace.

"General Kenobi, we have arrived at Bellwood." One clone announced from his post.

"Excellent. R2, set up the Twilight." Anakin commanded as R2 left the bridge. Suddenly, the ship started to rumble, catching everyone except Anakin and Obi-Wan off their guard.

"What just happened?" Sofia asked.

"Someone's attacking the ship. We need to get to the hangar, now!" Obi-Wan directed. The others didn't hesitate as they got up and left the bridge.

* * *

***Andross, who currently has Krystal and Sofia in his hands, is fleeing from Fox, Slippy, Falco, Kratos, Rancis, Stryker, and me. Fox and Rancis are in Fox's Arwing, Falco and Kratos are in Falco's, Slippy and Stryker are in Slippy's, and I am piloting Krystal's Arwing.***

**Stryker: He's fast. We'll never be able to catch him at this rate.**

**Fox: Not unless we surround him. Falco and Slippy, you keep Andross in your sight. Archer, you're with me. Let's move!**

***Fox and I fly the two Arwings in front of Andross' path, leaving him surrounded. We shoot his hands, eventually forcing him to release his grip on the two girls. Fox sweeps up Sofia with his Arwing while I rescue Krystal with her own Arwing. I give her the pilot's seat.***

**Andross: Don't you see that it's impossible to defeat me?**

**Fox: For once, Andross, you're right. We'll settle this feud another day. *fires a Smart Bomb containing a smokescreen***

***A green portal opens behind us and we fly into it. The smoke around Andross' eyes clear and sees that we escaped***

**Andross: We will meet again, Star Fox. *leaves***

***Outside the studio, the four Arwings touch down in the courtyard. Conan, Harley, Amber, James and Scorpion are waiting for us. We exit the ships***

**Rancis: Whew! Didn't expect Andross to be there.**

**Krystal: I agree.**

**Conan: You're back.**

**Me: Yeah. We sort of got sidetracked.**

**Harley: Typical. Speaking of sidetracked, there are a few people who came here looking for you.**

**Falco: People?**

**James: Actually, three humans, a reindeer, and a living snowman. Oh, and one of the humans has ice powers.**

**Me: Ice powers, you say?**

**James: Yeah.**

**Me: I was expecting them. I'll head inside and greet them. You readers leave a review. Peace out, everyone!**


	23. A New Face

***I am in the studio hangar with Kung Lao, Batman, and Kabal. We searched the area and found a pair of nightsticks.***

**Kabal: Grayson's nightsticks. He'd never leave these behind.**

**Kung Lao: I've got a bad feeling about this.**

***We continue searching and Batman and I found a strange emblem***

**Kung Lao: What's that?**

**Batman: Some kind of emblem. It shows two dragons with a type of knife in-between.**

**Kabal: Wait. I know that emblem.**

**Me: You do?**

**Kabal: Yeah. That is the emblem of the Black Dragon clan of mercenaries.**

**Batman: How do you know this?**

**Kabal: Long story short, I used to be one of them.**

**Kung Lao: He's right.**

**Batman: I can use the emblem to track their location. *He uses his Detective Vision to scan the badge* They're in a hidden base in Brazil.**

**Me: Brazil, huh? If that's where we're going, then we need some backup. I'll get Cole and Shazam to come with us. You readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 23: A New Face

Atop a building in Bellwood, sharpshooters Xigbar and Deathstroke are waiting for the Negotiator to arrive. As they were waiting, Deathstroke is sharpening his sword with an iron block while Xigbar watched the people below walk by.

"How much longer will this take? I have contracts to complete." Deathstroke complained as he looked at his blade and continued sharpening it.

"Patience, Slade. The wait may be long, but once those heroes are out of the action, it will all be worth it." Xigbar told the assassin as Deathstroke finished sharpening his sword and holsters it.

"For once, I hope you're right." Deathstroke said with a doubtful glare.

And he was. They hear the Negotiator come out of hyperspace and the two aim their respectful guns at the ship and opened fire immediately.

* * *

The Negotiator began taking fire just when it came out of hyperspace. Everyone except for Anakin, Obi-Wan, Scarlett, Mason, Ben, Rancis, and Sofia are present in front of select gunships, one of which is Anakin's ship, the Twilight. Captain Rex and Commander Cody face them.

"We're taking heavy fire. What are your options, Captain?" A Clone questioned.

"Hmm… If the ship survives this, we'll land it in a secluded area, keep it out of sight. If it doesn't we're going to have to evacuate as soon as possible." Captain Rex said confidently. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Mason, Scarlett, Rancis, Sofia, and Ben eventually run into the hangar.

"Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, you're here." Commander Cody greeted the two Jedi.

"No time! We need to move, now!" Obi-Wan directed immediately without a second thought as he boarded a gunship. Anakin boards the Twilight with Ahsoka, Mason, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Sofia, Scarlett and a set of Clones as the others board separate gunships and leave the flagship. From the Twilight, Scorpion looks outside and sees Heartless and Nobodies shooting at the ship with Xigbar and Deathstroke.

"Over there, on top of that building!" Scorpion said as everyone except for Anakin, who's piloting the ship, looked out the window and see that he was right.

"Guess the Organization knew we were coming." Mason pointed out.

"And if I'm correct, they must've split up to look for the fragment and the weapon, too." Ahsoka spoke up.

"If they do find it, the Organization will be one step closer to cloaking the multiverse in eternal darkness." Sofia said with worry.

"Not if we find it first." Scarlett said with determination. "Take us out of their range, Skywalker." Anakin didn't hesitate to fly the Twilight out of the gunslingers' range. He landed in a crater large and deep enough to remain hidden. They exit the ship.

"Whew! I'm glad to be out of that ordeal." Rancis said with a sigh of relief.

"If those villains got here before us, we need to act fast." Captain Rex suggested.

"I thought so too." Scarlett agreed. "Anakin, Ahsoka, Rancis, you three take the clones and search the surface. Slay any Heartless, Nobody, or Tarkatan on sight. Mason, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Sofia, you're with me. We're going underground."

"Great plan, Scarlett, but…I don't think this is a good idea." Captain Rex said doubtfully.

"Splitting up covers more ground and your soldiers are best suited to take out the aerial enemies and provide cover fire." Scarlett explained.

"Very well, then. We'll go along with your plan." Captain Rex said with a nod as the Clones, Jedi, and racer left the crater on foot. Scarlett, Sofia, Mason, Sub-Zero, and Scorpion went into the nearby tunnels leading below the city.

* * *

In a farmer's market-style town populated by various types of aliens, Baraka is leading the search with a group of Heartless, Nobodies, and Tarkatan soldiers. Most of the aliens hide in fear at the sight of the Heartless and Nobodies. Baraka growls in satisfaction.

"Yes... Cower before our presence. Soon, you will all suffer." Baraka hissed. He continues leading the search until he hears echoing footsteps coming his way. On instinct, he takes cover behind a building as the Heartless and Nobodies disappeared and the Tarkatans hid behind numerous stands and alleyways as the small heroes eventually arrive. They see that the entire market is empty.

"Weird. Ben and Jen told me before we arrived that Bellwood has a market that's bursting with aliens." Sofia wondered, looking at the empty stands.

"I bet whatever happened or what they saw must've scared them into hiding." Mason agreed.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Sub-Zero said. Then, out of nowhere, Baraka jumps out of the shadows and in front of the heroes. This made them jump in shock.

"Baraka." Scorpion hissed with a glare.

"I see that you're still alive after that ordeal in Enchancia." Baraka said.

"So it WAS Luthor who left that bomb." Mason pointed out.

"Correct, and now you will suffer my wrath. Soldiers, attack!" Baraka called out as the Tarkatans jumped out of their hiding places and the Heartless and Nobodies appeared from the darkness.

"Crud!" Mason sneered as he summoned his Keyblade and slashed a Creeper. Everyone else followed suit as they began fighting the squad of Tarkatans, Heartless, and Nobodies.

Mason, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Scarlett, and Sofia are surrounded by Tarkatans and Heartless. They continue to fight, but there are too many to hold their ground. But then, out of nowhere, a blast of ice freezes all of the Tarkatans and Heartless they were fighting.

"Thanks, Sub-Zero." Mason thanked.

"That wasn't me." Sub-Zero replied.

"Well, if it wasn't you, then who fired that ice blast?" Mason asked.

"I did." A voiced called out from behind him. He turns around to see a woman with fair skin, sapphire blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair tied in a braided ponytail decorated with small snowflakes. She wore a crystal blue off-the-shoulder dress with a crystallized bodice and powder blue sleeves. She also wore high heels made out of ice and a transparent ice blue cape decorated with large snowflakes.

"Queen Elsa!" Sofia greeted as she ran to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Don't tell me. She's a member of your army?" Mason asked Scarlett, who responded with a nod.

"This is my good friend Elsa, Queen of Arendelle." Scarlett said as Elsa bowed. "Not a single person in the Scarlett Army who primarily uses ice powers is as powerful as her. She can do basically anything you can do with ice powers."

"I'm man enough to admit that I'm not as skilled as her in ice." Sub-Zero said as a ton of Nobodies appeared from the darkness.

"Bundle up. It's going to get chilly." Elsa said as she crossed her arms and then spread them out, creating a wall of ice spikes, impaling most of the Nobodies as she smirked. Mason couldn't believe his eyes.

"Whoa." Mason said in amazement.

"Impressive, don't you think?" Elsa asked.

"I've seen a lot of moves using ice, but nothing like this." Mason said, still surprised.

"I would thank you for coming here to our aid, Elsa, but Baraka has fled. He's going after the fragment of Pandora." Scorpion spoke up.

"He won't get far. Follow me." Elsa commanded as she and the others left the alien farmers' market to begin their hunt for Baraka.

* * *

***Amazon Rainforest, Brazil, the Batwing touches down near the heart of the forest. Batman, Kung Lao, Kabal, Cole, Shazam, and I exit the ship. Batman activates the Batwing's cloaking system as the ship turns invisible.***

**Batman: There. That should keep it out of sight.**

**Shazam: Good thinking, Bruce. Now then, Kabal, if you were still with the Black Dragon, where would you think their hideout would be?**

**Kabal: Hmm… If I remember correctly, I'd say it's somewhere in the northwest.**

**Cole: Let's go.**

***We travel on foot towards the hidden base. We were halfway there when we start hearing a conversation coming our way***

**Kung Lao: Someone's coming. Hide!**

***All of us hide atop the tree branches as four Black Dragon thugs walk by***

**BD Thug 1: I heard Kano got his hands on Batman's protégé.**

**BD Thug 2: Are you serious?**

**BD Thug 1: No doubt in my mind. Kira and Kobra told me all about it.**

**BD Thug 3: You think he's going to kill him?**

**BD Thug 4: Not really. He'll most likely use him as bait.**

**BD Thug 2: Who's he really after?**

**BD Thug 4: Some Conduit by the name Cole MacGrath.**

**BD Thug 1: Well, if he doesn't kill him, I call second dibs.**

**Cole: That's all I need to hear. *jumps off the branch***

**Kabal: Cole, wait!**

***Cole lands behind them and freezes all four thugs. The rest of us jump out of the trees***

**Me: What were you thinking, Cole?! You could've gotten yourself captured or killed.**

**Cole: Well, I had to do something. If Kano wanted to fight me, I'd be happy to give it to him.**

**Batman: And since these thugs are part of the clan, they most likely left the base. If we follow their tracks, we'll find the location by nightfall.**

**Me: Good thinking. Let's move while we still can. You readers leave a review. Peace out, everyone!**


	24. Predator Becomes Prey

***Cobalt is in the field shooting at a target on an oak tree with a longbow. Green Arrow, Sofia, and Stryker are outside as well watching him. I come outside to meet with them.***

**Me: Ollie, Sofia, Stryker, Cobalt.**

**Stryker: Hey Archer. How's everything going?**

**Me: Cool. Though my MK/STF crossover didn't get a review, I did really well with my progress.**

**Green Arrow: That's good to hear.**

**Alvin: *sprints to us with Harley and Kite* Guys, we have a problem!**

**Cobalt: What is it, Alvin?**

**Kite: It's Brittany and Amber, they've been kidnapped!**

**Sofia: What?!**

**Harley: Conan and I did some investigating where they were taken and get this: There were bombarded by gunshots before they were kidnapped.**

**Stryker: Gunshots?**

**Harley: Yes. But the weird thing was that in both sites, there were multiple impact sites, but all were caused by a single bullet.**

**Me: A single bullet, huh? * I think for a few seconds until I piece it together* Deadshot.**

**Alvin: Deadshot?**

**Me: He's a professional assassin who claims that he never misses his target. He's armed with silenced wrist-rifles.**

**Cobalt: Then we need to hunt him down.**

**Alvin: Luckily, I managed to pinpoint his location. He's taken them to Gotham City.**

**Me: Gotham, huh? Good. Arrow, Stryker, tell Batman the news. He'll want to hear this. Alvin, Cobalt, Sofia, you're with me. Harley, continue the investigation. Kite, let us know if either of you miss something from either crime scene. And you readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 24: Predator Becomes Prey

In Bellwood's Undertown, Baraka and a small squad of Heartless and Tarkatans are searching for the fifth fragment of Pandora while Saïx's forces are searching for the Sword of Vulcan topside. So far, their efforts have been in vain, until a Tarkatan soldier spots something.

"General, come over here! I found it!" A Tarkatan reported. Baraka is lead to where the soldier is and finds a stone piece with purple runes.

"Ah. The fragment is ours. Come, my soldiers. We must regroup with Quan Chi and Shang Tsung." Baraka commanded. They were about to leave until a blast of ice appeared and froze ten Tarkatans. Baraka's eyes widened at the sight.

"You're not going anywhere, Baraka!" A voice shouted. Baraka turned to the source of the blast and eventually encountered Scarlett, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Elsa, Sofia, and Mason.

"We meet again." Baraka said, clutching the fragment in his hands.

"Save it! There's nowhere to run now. If you hand over the fragment right now, we'll save you the embarrassment of having it taken from you and your cronies." Scarlett suggested.

"Oh, I will… once you pry it from my lifeless hands!" Baraka yelled as he threw the fragment aside and extends his blades from his forearms. Though disgusted at the sight, the six heroes weren't fazed as they took their stance. The Tarkatans and Heartless charge at the six.

* * *

Meanwhile, above the alien town, Captain Rex and his group of clones are holding off a swarm of Heartless and Nobodies with their blasters while Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rancis took them down from close range.

"There's too many of them!" Rancis shouted as he knocked away a Yellow Requiem with his Bo staff.

"Hang tight. As long as we keep fighting, we'll catch up to those sorcerers." Anakin said, slashing two Creepers with his lightsaber.

They continued to fight as much as they could until the enemies were suddenly bombarded by blasts from the air. They look up and notice the Negotiator has provided cover fire.

"How in the world did it escape Xigbar and Deathstroke?" Rancis wondered.

"I'll bet the Clones still aboard drove them away from the ship." Ahsoka said. Anakin was about to say something else until his communicator went off.

"General, are you alright?" A Clone asked from the ship's communicator.

"I'm fine. Thanks for covering us. Once Scarlett and the others get the fragment, tell them to meet with us." Anakin thanked as he hung up. "We need to hurry." They eventually leave the battlefield in pursuit of Saïx, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, and Solomon Grundy.

* * *

Back in Undertown, Baraka and his forces are battling the six heroes for possession of the fragment. Baraka is fighting Mason and Scarlett on his own while his squad of Tarkatans and Heartless are squaring off against the other four.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero took down the flying and larger Heartless while Elsa and Sofia fought the lesser Heartless and the Tarkatan soldiers. Scorpion used his chained kunai to send a Large Body towards his rival, who impaled the Heartless with his Kori Blade. He then created two ice pillars between them. Scorpion impaled his two kunai into a Tarkatan and set his body on fire. He used the chains to slam him into both pillars, knocking away any enemy within range and then onto the ground.

Elsa trapped twenty Shadows within a cage of ice and then impaled them with ice spikes. She then fired a beam of ice at two Defenders, temporarily immobilizing them. Sofia used this chance to extinguish them using an Aeroga from behind. A Tarkatan sneaks up behind her and is about to nab her until a sword appears out of nowhere and decapitates the Tarkatan. Sofia looks behind where the now headless Tarkatan stood and sees that it was Scorpion who saved her. She gives him a thankful smile.

Mason and Scarlett continuously clashed their blades against Baraka's in a two-on-one fight for the fragment. Mason shot a Blizzaga at the Tarkatan General, but he deflected it with his blades. He fires another Blizzaga, which hits Baraka in his right leg. Feeling that, he retaliates by firing a white spark blast. Scarlett blocks it with her sword and jumps high into the air. She prepares to strike Baraka in the heart with her sword, but the Tarkatan breaks his foot out of the ice trap and kicks her in the head, sending her towards a building and breaking the exterior wall.

"Scarlett! Now you've gone and done it!" Mason shouted as a brilliant green aura surrounded his entire body. Baraka did not anticipate this as Mason charged at him full-force with his Keyblade in hand. He attempted to block his assault of attacks, but he couldn't keep up with that kind of speed and power. Mason continuously dealt a barrage of slashes and stabs, leaving Baraka unable to counterattack. He strikes him one final time and sends him crashing into the ground. Baraka groans in pain and was about to get up until he noticed the Keyblade pointed at his head. Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Elsa, and Sofia walk up to the downed Tarkatan. Seeing as he can't battle any longer, he collapses into unconsciousness. The green aura around Mason fades as Scarlett approached him.

"What strength. I can't believe you took him down." Scarlett said with amazement.

"I couldn't believe it myself. When I saw you crash into that building, I felt some kind of new power rushing into me." Mason explained as Elsa picked up the fragment.

"Well, now that we have the fragment, we need to go back aboveground." Scorpion suggested.

"Good idea." Scarlett agreed before contacting Obi-Wan. "Kenobi, we have the fragment. We're going topside."

"Excellent. The Negotiator will pick you all up once you're on radar." Obi-Wan said over the communicator.

"Let's move. The others should have the Sword of Vulcan by now." Scarlett said as she and the other six left Undertown as a portal opened below an immobile Baraka and disappeared, taking him with it.

* * *

Anakin's group as eventually made it to the Sword of Vulcan's location and they see Saïx, Solomon Grundy, Quan Chi, and Shang Tsung, the latter with the sword in his hands.

"Ah, I'm surprised you would find us." Shang Tsung said, holstering the sword on his back.

"Shut it. You know what we're here for!" Anakin barked, pulling out and activating his lightsaber.

"Heh, I knew it. You haven't changed at all since you returned to good, Darth Vader." Quan Chi said to the Jedi. This made the Clones, Ahsoka, and Rancis gasp with disbelief.

"Did he just call you Darth Vader?" Rancis asked.

"It was a name I took when I was joined the Dark Side, but that's in the past now." Anakin said with lightsaber in hand.

"He's right. Whether he's Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker, he's still my Master." Ahsoka said, stepping forward and pulling out her lightsaber. Saïx simply lifted his claymore sword into the air and, with a swift turn, the sword changed form.

"Different name, same fate." Saïx said without care as he creates a shockwave that pushed the Clones, including Captain Rex, back a few feet. A purple, circular force field appeared around the seven, trapping them inside. Shang Tsung drives the Sword of Vulcan into the ground and his hands become cloaked in green energy, prepared for battle.

* * *

***Gotham City, the Batwing is flying above the city. Batman is piloting while Alvin, Sofia, Cobalt, and I are watching over the sky***

**Batman: How is it that Deadshot was able to abduct them both?**

**Cobalt: Beats me.**

**Alvin: I wonder where Deadshot would take Brittany and Amber.**

**Batman: I managed to track his location using my Cryptographic Sequencer when I found both bullets and translated the Swahili message. He's taken them to the Royal Hotel in Gotham's Diamond District.**

**Me: Royal Hotel, huh?**

**Sofia: Have you been there before, Batman?**

**Batman: To stop the Joker, yes. He, under the guise of crime boss Black Mask, put a $50 million bounty on my head under a Christmas Eve deadline and hired eight assassins to kill me.**

**Cobalt: And if I recall, Deathstroke and Bane are among the eight he hired?**

**Batman: Yes.**

**Me: Eight assassins after a $50 million bounty on the Bat. Joker must be desperate.**

**Sofia: There's the hotel!**

***We look outside the Batwing and see a tall hotel in the distance. Batman lands it on a roof near it and activates the cloaking device.***

**Alvin: This place is so tall. How will we find him?**

**Batman: I know a way inside. We'll go in through the parking garage so we won't be spotted.**

**Me: Good thinking, Bats. Time for Operation: Eye in the Sky to begin. You readers leave a review. Peace out, everyone!**


	25. Secrets Revealed

***Gotham Royal Hotel, Parking Garage, Alvin, Batman, Sofia, Cobalt, and I are infiltrating the hotel in an attempt to rescue Brittany and Amber from master marksman Floyd Lawton, codename: Deadshot. We're currently in the security room within the lobby***

**Cobalt: So there are security cameras in every corner of the hotel?**

**Batman: Yes. That way, we'll know where he is.**

***We look through every security tape until we find the one we're looking for***

**Sofia: This is it. *Everyone watches the tape and we see Deadshot and his thugs are scouting the room. Lawton himself is with another thug guarding a bound and gagged Brittany and Amber***

**Cobalt: There they are. Where do you think they are, Bats?**

**Batman: From the look of the number of thugs, they're in the Overview Bar on the 25****th**** Floor connecting both the East and West Towers.**

**Me: 25****th**** floor, huh? Looks kind of high for anyone, but not for us. Let's go stop Deadshot in his tracks. You readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 25: Secrets Revealed

After a purple force field surrounded Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, his Padawan Ahsoka Tano, and Sugar Rush racer Rancis Fluggerbutter with their opponents, Luna Diviner Saïx, the Deadly Alliance; consisting of sorcerers Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, and Solomon Grundy. Captain Rex and his troops were blown back by a shockwave created by Saïx and were left outside the force field.

"Don't worry about us, General. We'll be okay." Captain Rex reported. Anakin nods to them as he faced his enemies. Saïx started charging at Skywalker with his Lunatic Claymore.

(Cue Battle Music: Kingdom Hearts II – The 13th Dilemma)

Saïx swung his claymore full force, but Anakin blocked it with his lightsaber. He pushed him back with the Force. Saïx and Anakin begin clashing their weapons against each other in a duel.

Rancis was facing the Deadly Alliance on his own while Ahsoka dealt with Grundy. Both sorcerers fired energy blasts at the racer, but he spun his staff to deflect them. Quan Chi then chanted an incantation, causing several skeletons armed with rapiers to appear from the ground. Rancis easily defeated them with his Bo staff.

Ahsoka hardly had her chance against Grundy, who's absorbing most of her attacks. He took a knife, which was driven into his back and swung it towards the Padawan. She knocked it out of his hands, only to be caught off guard by Grundy grabbing her.

"Not good!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Solomon Grundy!" Grundy shouted as he tossed Ahsoka into the air and slammed her onto the ground with full force, then picked her up again by the face.

"Born on a Monday!" Grundy then slammed her once more face first then grabbed her legs and held her upside-down facing the force field.

"Christened on Tuesday!" Grundy then took five large steps, still holding Ahsoka.

"Married on Wednesday!" He slams her head first into the ground one last time. Ahsoka gets up, dazed after the attack. She shakes off the dizziness and gets back into the fight.

* * *

After returning from Undertown, Scarlett's group has returned with the fifth fragment of Pandora's Box. The six meet up with Commander Cody.

"Cody, damage report on the Negotiator." Mason said.

"We managed to drive away the enemy, but the ship has suffered over 60% of damage." Cody reported.

"How are repairs, Commander?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Almost one-fifth of the damage has been repaired. We should be airborne again by tomorrow morning."

"That gives us plenty of time to plan our search for the next fragment." Elsa said with an agreeing nod from Scarlett.

"Make sure to tell Anakin and his team to meet with us once he gets the sword." Scarlett commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Cody answered with a nod as he guided the others back to the Negotiator.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of continuous brawling, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rancis are exhausted, but victorious in their battle. Saïx managed to get up first and picked up his Lunatic.

"This is just the beginning, Jedi. The next time we meet, you won't be so fortunate." Saïx warned as he conjured a Corridor of Darkness and left the battlefield with Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, and Grundy close behind. Once the Corridor closed, the force field disappeared.

"General Skywalker!" Captain Rex hurried to his aid.

"Don't bother, Rex. We're alright." Anakin brushed it off as he contacted Scarlett. "Scarlett, do you read me?"

"I read you Anakin. How's the search go?" Scarlett asked from the wrist-com.

"We successfully secured the sword and drove off Saïx and his goons. How's your part?" Anakin asked.

"The fragment's secure, but with the Negotiator badly damaged from the firefight, we won't be leaving until tomorrow." Scarlett reported.

"We're on our way back now." Anakin said as he hung up and led his group back to the ship.

* * *

Late at night, the Scarlett Army members were gathered around a fire by the ship as everyone slept except for them.

"Guys, I think I know who's responsible for all of this happening." Scarlett said, warming her hands by the fire. She had removed her gloves, revealing her battle-based tattoos on her upper arms.

"Who?" Korra asked as she fanned the flames with her airbending.

"Sora and Riku know him. His name is Xehanort."

"Xehanort, I've heard of that no good little-" Elsa said, before she calmed down after Kratos laid a hand on her shoulder.

"He is responsible for nearly everything that Sora and Riku have gone through before they joined my army after the Elemental Medallion mission along with Kairi."

"It's true." Sora said.

"This man is behind everything, I repeat, everything that has gone wrong in the Kingdom Hearts universe. His obsession to open Kingdom Hearts and reconstruct all worlds has been the ongoing line in the background for who knows how long. And no matter how many times he gets killed, he just won't die!"

"Wow!" Sofia said.

"Let's take a look at this. He was already old as dirt when Aqua became a Keyblade Master and just when he's defeated by Terra, he uses his powers to transfer all of his essence and knowledge into Terra, essentially possessing him. Terra managed to fight him off long enough to lock away his memories, but this was just a slight delay for Xehanort's ridiculous gambit."

"Yikes." Sub-Zero cringed.

"As Terra-Nort, he then became an assistant to Ansem the Wise, stole his name, and then completed an experiment to create Organization XIII, his soul becoming the Heartless Ansem and his body becoming the Nobody Xemnas." Scarlett said.

"So that's where the Organization came from." Mason nodded.

"Sora here killed both of these hexers only for Ansem to live in Riku's heart and Xemnas to return and resurrect the defeated Organization members because who the hell even knows."

"Ares was never this powerful." Kratos commented.

"And because both halves were destroyed, it made a way for the master to truly resurrect himself. How did he do it? By time traveling. Xehanort had so much foresight, so many backup plans that as a child, he time-skipped into the future, set everything from Maleficent's conquest to Sora's journey into motion, and made it possible for his future self to return as the leader of a second Organization XIII, made up of all the members who are, in at least some way, partly Xehanort, including Ansem and Xemnas again!"

"And the original Organization is back why?" Elsa asked.

"I got the info from Tinker Bell. Xemnas resurrected them so that he could build his own army behind his old identity's back and now it's up to us to stop them." Scarlett said. "And a few of the members such as Saïx and Xigbar are members of the new Organization as well."

"Wow." Eddie said. "I knew that Xehanort was going to be tough when I first signed on for the Scarlett Army. But this?! Oh my God."

* * *

***Gotham Royal Hotel, Overview Bar, Deadshot and his thugs are scouting the room in search of the Bat while Lawton is with another thug guarding Brittany and Amber, who are bound and gagged with tape***

**Deadshot: Alright, Batman! Listen up: I've got your two friends right here and unless you decide to let me shoot these two, I suggest you come over here right now!**

***Amber attempts to complain but was unable to speak. Deadshot fires a shot right past them***

**Deadshot: That was just a warning shot, princess. Another outburst like that and the next one's going straight through both your heads. Any luck finding him?**

**Thug 1: No sir.**

**Deadshot: Okay, Bats! I'm getting impatient here. You have until the count of three to come out and face me. One!**

***A dark blue blur takes down four thugs in a flash***

**Deadshot: Two!**

***A wind blast takes down the remaining thugs, including the one with Deadshot***

**Deadshot: Three?**

**Batman: Game over, Lawton.**

***Deadshot turns around and aims his wrist-mounted rifle at Batman, who's standing right behind him, but he grabs his wrist and rips the rifle off. Alvin and I come out and untie Brittany and Amber***

**Brittany: Thanks for coming to our rescue you guys. Especially you, Alvin.**

**Alvin: Aw, it was nothing. You would have done the same for me if-**

***Brittany cuts him off with a kiss. Sofia and Amber let out a loving smile***

**Sofia: How sweet.**

**Me: I agree. Well, now that we took care of Deadshot, we should get back to the studio. You readers leave a review. Peace out, everyone!**


	26. Amity Park in Flames

***Twilight Town, Usual Spot, Ryan, Kaitlyn, Sora, Mason, Nightwing, Vivian, and I are inside with Hayner, Pence, and Olette***

**Mason: You sure this is where you told Sofia to hide from Ra's?**

**Hayner: We are. After we told her to hide, Pence and I kept watch outside.**

**Olette: Speaking of keeping watch, Sofia, come on out. Your friends are here to rescue you.**

***We turn to the green couch and we find Sofia hiding behind it***

**Vivian: Sofia! *She runs to Sofia and embraces her in a hug***

**Me: I got your letter. I knew you sent it to let us know you escaped Ra's al Ghul.**

**Sofia: Well, I did get some help.**

**Kaitlyn: What kind of help?**

**?: Right here.**

***We turn to the exit and a woman with short light brown hair wearing a black assassin's uniform is standing there***

**Sofia: I figured you'd show up, Talia.**

**Ryan: Talia?**

**Talia: Talia al Ghul, at your service. I may be the daughter of Ra's al Ghul, but even he can't live forever. I secretly planned this in case my father decides to come here himself. If you want to leave now before he does arrive, I know a shortcut.**

**Me: Lead the way, Talia. You readers enjoy this new chapter while Talia leads us out of here.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 26: Amity Park in Flames

In the Castle That Never Was, Xemnas is on his throne in the Round Room speaking to a mild tan skinned bald man with yellow eyes, pointed ears, thin eyebrows and a curled silver goatee. He wore the very same coat worn by his Heartless, Ansem. This man is Master Xehanort, the mastermind behind everything, from manipulating Maleficent to capture the seven Princesses of Heart to the gathering of Organization XIII. Saïx appears on his throne with an unsatisfied look.

"Saïx, you've returned." Xemnas said.

"Yes, but I have failed my mission." Saïx told his superior.

"Just think of this as a setback." Master Xehanort reassured.

"You think THIS is a setback?! Those heroes now have five fragments of Pandora and four of the Weapons of the Gods." Saïx barked.

"That was all part of my master plan." Xehanort said to the Luna Diviner.

"Are you saying that…?" Saïx asked before Xemnas interrupted him.

"Xehanort is saying that we should let those Keyblade wielders collect the pieces of Pandora and the Weapons of the Gods. Once they gather them all, we'll steal the Weapons from right under their noses…" Xemnas explained.

"…And use them to finally open Kingdom Hearts." Xehanort finished. Saïx was unable to speak up after hearing the plan. "Now, I can assure you that the next Weapon, the Axe of Gaia, is in Amity Park. I've already sent Luxord there with Catwoman, Lobo, and Goro. You may return to your duties."

"As you wish, my master." Saïx responded as he left the Round Room.

* * *

The next morning in Bellwood, Anakin and Ahsoka are in the newly repaired Negotiator conversing with Jedi Masters Luminara Unduli and Plo Koon, who arrived after daybreak. Scarlett, Sofia, and Mason enter the meeting room.

"Good morning, General Skywalker, Commander Tano." Scarlett greeted the two Jedi.

"Morning. Master Luminara, Master Plo, this is Scarlett, Mason, and Sofia." Ahsoka introduced the three.

"Pleased to meet you three." Plo Koon greeted.

"So you're the Keyblade wielder Master Yoda mentioned." Luminara said to Mason, who replies with a nod.

"So Skywalker, about Pandora's Box." Plo said.

"Right. Pandora's Box is a powerful artifact that once opened, will release the dark spirits trapped inside. Among those spirits is the one who commanded them around three-thousand years ago, Nizora." Anakin explained.

"The very creators of the Weapons of the Gods crafted them to combat Nizora and imprison her within the Box. Before Ares' onslaught reached its resting place, Zeus, the Greek God of Thunder, turned each of the weapons into the Elemental Medallions, thus temporarily nullifying their powers and scattered them across the Multiverse." Ahsoka continued.

"We began our search for those Medallions the day after I rescued Sofia from Xaldin, who was one of the members of a powerful alliance known as Organization XIII." Mason said.

"However, when we found them all, it was too late; the Organization has revealed the Door to Darkness, which can only be opened by the seven Princesses of Heart, five of which are linked to my amulet." Sofia said, showing the two Jedi her Amulet of Avalor.

"We fought the Organization in the heart of the Realm of Darkness. We eliminated half of their ranks alongside a defector. Until today, only seven members remained among the ranks. Since then, we currently have five of the fragments of Pandora and four of the Weapons of the Gods." Scarlett finished, taking her seat with Mason and Sofia joining in beside her.

"Speaking of fragments, we just located another in Amity Park." Ahsoka spoke up.

"And since the repairs on the ship are finished as well as the modifications in the engines, we'll get there in no time." Anakin added. The Negotiator begins to take off from the ground and almost instantly jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Somewhere in Amity Park, a Corridor of Darkness opened atop Casper High School and out the corridor came Luxord, Catwoman, Lobo, Goro, and another individual wearing a black flame-retardant suit with a helmet styled like a fly's head and a wing-styled jetpack. He's also holding a flamethrower. This individual is named Garfield Lynns, AKA Firefly.

"I don't get why we have to bring the Flame Bug along." Lobo complained.

"We need Firefly, as well as the other assassins Joker hired to kill the Bat to aid us in causing mayhem and destruction in some of these worlds." Luxord explained.

"Let's not forget this IS Bane's idea." Catwoman said.

"Don't worry, I haven't. Alright Firefly, time to show this town why they call you Firefly." Luxord said to the pyromaniac.

"And while I'm at it, I'll let the Bat and his meddlesome allies know who they're dealing with." Firefly said as he flew off and began torching numerous buildings with his flamethrower. Luxord grins with satisfaction as he left with Catwoman, Lobo, and Goro.

* * *

The Negotiator exits hyperspace into the skies of Amity Park. Scarlett, Mason, Sofia, Elsa, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Batman, Nightwing, and Danny exit the ship and see the entire town on fire. Danny kneels to the concrete having seen this.

"My… My home…" Danny said, breaking into a saddened fit. Nightwing puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny, don't you worry. We'll find whoever did this and put a stop to his destruction." Nightwing reassured. Danny cracked a small smile.

"Thanks, Nightwing. I feel a little better." Danny thanked as he got up, only to see a fleet of Heartless, Nobodies, and ghosts attacking.

"Great. Just great. We haven't even started our search and this place is a flaming war zone." Elsa said sarcastically as she froze a dozen Dusks with a wave of ice. The others took out their weapons or assumed a combat stance and took down the Heartless, Nobodies and ghosts within a matter of minutes. They decided to venture into the burning city. Right now, Scarlett's walking through the city with her group, annoyed as all hell.

"Okay, now I have to spend the day tracking down the villains throughout Amity Park with my group of heroes, constantly fighting ghosts, Heartless, and Nobodies around me."

Sofia patted her on the back.

"Yep. This is TOTALLY how I wanted to spend my birthday." Scarlett sighed.

"Talk about your bad timing." Ahsoka asked.

"How old are you?" Mason asked.

"22." Scarlett commented.

"Hmm… Okay, how about this: once we're done here, we'll all find a way to help you celebrate." Danny suggested. This made Scarlett smile from behind her mask.

"Thank you. Thank you all." Scarlett thanked as they continued their trek through the blazing city.

* * *

***Talia al Ghul has led us to the Old Mansion. Vivian and Kaitlyn are cowering behind Nightwing***

**Kaitlyn: THIS is where the shortcut is?**

**Talia: There's a portal that will lead you back to your studio. It's in the library.**

**Me: Thanks for the help, Talia.**

**Talia: You're very welcome. Now go!**

***All of us, minus Talia, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, enter the mansion. We see debris in almost every corner. We enter the library and see a swirling green portal***

**Ryan: There it is.**

**Vivian: We should get out of here before-**

***A sword flies right past us and is driven into the wall adjacent to the portal. We turn around and find Ra's al Ghul standing behind us***

**Nightwing: Ra's al Ghul.**

**Ra's: You're not going anywhere.**

**Sofia: Try us. *She blinds Ra's with a Blizzaga from her Dream Rod***

***We use the momentary distraction to escape through the portal and reappear in the studio courtyard***

**Ryan: That was a close one.**

**Vivian: I'll say. It's a good thing Sofia had her Dream Rod.**

**Me: Whew. At least the portal closed before Ra's' vision came back. Speaking of coming back, I need to get some work done. You readers leave a review. Peace out, everyone!**


	27. Scarlett's Keyblade

***I am writing something in my idea journal. Yuma, Shark, and Conan come in.***

**Conan: Hey Archer. What are you doing?**

**Me: Coming up with some deck themes for my ZEXAL story.**

**Shark: How many you have so far?**

**Me: Well, let's just say I have come up with enough for everyone set to appear in the story.**

**Conan: Cool. You must be pretty good to come up with that many.**

**Me: Thanks to a lot of practice. Hey, speaking of practice, have you seen Mason or Riku anywhere?**

**Yuma: They're in the training room watching Raiden, Kyle, Sofia, and Amber spar.**

**Me: Good. I'll be right back. You readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 27: Scarlett's Keyblade

In the now burning Amity Park, Scarlett, Mason, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Sofia, Elsa, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Danny, Batman, and Nightwing are searching for anyone that may have survived.

"Man, this place is a bigger mess than Arkham City after Protocol 10." Nightwing remarked, looking at the damage. As they searched, they heard a pained groan nearby.

"Did you hear that?" Sofia asked.

"I heard it as well." Obi-Wan replied. They hear the groan again. The small group turned to where it came from and found someone lying on the ground. It was a young boy around Danny's age with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt under a red and white jacket, blue pants, and sports shoes. Danny almost immediately identified the individual.

"Oh no… Dash!" Danny called out. When he came to him, he reverted to his human form and tries to wake him. The others walk up to him.

"Who's this?" Mason asked in confusion.

"His name's Dash, Dash Baxter. He's my bully; well, at least he was until he found out about my powers." Danny explained. Dash begins to wake up from his unconscious state and looks up to Danny.

"Fenton?" Dash asked groggily.

"What happened?" Nightwing asked, kneeling down to Dash's eye level.

"It was…horrible. One minute, my team and I were practicing our drills and the next; someone came and torched the whole field." Dash explained.

"Who did this? What did he look like?" Danny asked.

"Well, he had this helmet on, so I couldn't see his face, but he did have this weird jetpack that looked like a pair of wings. He used some type of flamethrower to burn the entire field." Dash described to them. Some of them were confused about Dash's description but Batman knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Firefly." Batman confirmed in a serious tone.

"Firefly? You think Lynns did this?" Nightwing asked.

"Judging from the damage, I don't think he did; I know he did." Batman replied, looking at the fires.

"What happened afterwards?" Anakin asked.

"Well, after we evacuated the field, a guy in black came and trapped the rest of my team in these strange cards." Dash continued his explanation.

"Luxord." Mason remembered from his first encounter with him in Enchancia.

"I managed to escape, but when I did, I was ambushed by a gray guy with red eyes, a woman with cat ears and claws, and a four-armed giant. They left me for dead until you came along." Dash finished explaining.

"Lobo…" Sofia said.

"Catwoman…" Nightwing added.

"And Goro." Kung Lao clarified. "Is there anything else?"

"Well, all I could figure out was that their arrival had something to do with this." Dash said before pulling out a green battle axe with a silver-edged blade. Everyone gasped when they saw it.

"The Axe of Gaia." Scarlett confirmed.

"Dash, I want you to find a place to hide and stay there. We'll find these people and stop them." Danny commanded. Dash didn't hesitate to hide in an alleyway. Danny turns to face the other dispatched heroes and turns into his ghost form.

"Before we continue, I want to know who Firefly is." Liu Kang asked.

"I was planning to tell you once we reach our dimension, but since you asked, I'll tell you. Garfield Lynns, AKA Firefly, was a pyromaniac who designed weaponry that revolved around controlling fire. During a test run, one of the fires got out of control and burned 90% of his body." Batman explained.

"They say that when you play with fire, you may get burned. Guess he learned that the hard way." Liu Kang commented.

"He's also one of the eight assassins the Joker, under the guise of crime lord Black Mask, hired to kill me when he placed a $50 million bounty on my head." Batman said.

"Assassins? As in more than one?" Danny asked.

"I'll fill you and the others in on their details when we return to the ship. Right now, we have a fragment to find." Batman answered. The others nod at that remark as Kung Lao picked up the Axe of Gaia. They continue the search for the villains and after what seemed like endless hours of fighting Heartless, Nobodies, and ghosts, they finally found them.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we found us some pests." Lobo said with a smirk.

"Shut it. You know why we're here." Liu Kang retorted.

"Oh, yeah. How could I forget? Goro?" Luxord said to the Shokan prince, who showed the small group of heroes the sixth fragment of Pandora.

"So that's the sixth fragment of Pandora's Box." Danny confirmed.

"Not only was finding it easy, I also managed to get myself a few souvenirs." Luxord said as he pulled out ten cards which had everyone Danny knew inside. Scarlett's eye twitched underneath her mask in anger once she saw Luxord had captured the citizens of Amity Park in his cards.

"Uh... Scarlett?" Mason asked.

"Okay. That tears it. I didn't want to have to do this, but the alliance of villains has officially forced my hand. There's no way out of this now." Scarlett said as she stuck out her hand. "Rainbow Releaser!"

Mason nearly fainted once he saw Scarlett summon a magnificent Keyblade with rainbow swirl colors on the handle with a silver hilt and a scarlet frame for the blade's edge.

Scarlett held out her sword towards the Gambler of Fate and glared as she then summoned two magnificent phoenix wings from her back to allow her to fly.

"You may think this is your game and that you've set the pieces so that no one but you can win." Scarlett glared as she started to flap her wings. "Well I'm about to start playing a totally different game."

She then took off into the air, much to everyone's surprise as Luxord sent his cards flying after her. She managed to dodge every card as she used her Keyblade to knock Luxord back a few feet.

"Take care of the others. I'll deal with this sleazebag myself." Scarlett commanded. The others didn't hesitate to fight against Lobo, Catwoman, Goro, and Firefly.

* * *

***Once I come in, I find Riku and Mason in the stands watching Raiden, Kyle, Sofia, and Amber sparring against each other***

**Me: Hey Riku, Mason. What's up?**

**Riku: Oh hey. Just watching a sparring match.**

**Mason: Something on your mind?**

**Me: Nothing important right now.**

**Mason: Oh. Hey, have you seen Elsa earlier?**

**Me: Last time I saw her, she and Anna were at the skating rink.**

**Mason: Well, could you give her this? *hands me an envelope***

**Kyle: What's that?**

**Mason: I think it's a letter, but there's no return address.**

**Me: Well, I'll let Elsa know about it. I need someone to hear about it anyway. You readers leave a review and Jake, thanks for some of the lines. Peace out, everyone!**


	28. Luxord's Downfall

***In the Mitis Forest, Sofia, Jax, Sonic, and I were fighting a group of demons while Vergil faced their commander, Credo. We eventually defeated the demons and Vergil is still fighting Credo.***

**Credo: You're good. You may not be like your younger twin, but your swordsmanship has improved.**

**Vergil: You've yet to see my true power.**

**Jax: Get him, Vergil!**

**Sofia: You got this!**

**Sonic: Show no mercy!**

***They continue to fight for about twenty minutes until Vergil disarms Credo.***

**Vergil: I'll be taking that jewel now.**

**Credo: Fine. But I'll be back for you and your brother, too.**

***Credo drops the Blue Chaos Emerald and leaves through the shadows. Vergil picks it up and hands it to Sonic***

**Sofia: So, this is where we part.**

**Vergil: Looks that way. If you see Dante, tell him I'm coming for him. *Leaves through the trees***

**Jax: Classic Vergil.**

**Sonic: I agree.**

**Me: Ditto. Let's head back and regroup with the Autobots. You readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 29: Luxord's Downfall

In the skies above Amity Park, Scarlett is fighting against Luxord, who has imprisoned the citizens of the city in his cards. The ones accompanying her are battling against Catwoman, Lobo, Firefly, and Goro. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sub-Zero, and Scorpion began facing the Shokan prince, the three Jedi were fighting against Lobo; Danny, Sofia, and Elsa fought against Firefly; and Catwoman was busy with Batman, Nightwing, and Mason.

"What made you think you can win, Goro?" Sub-Zero questioned, blocking a fireball with his Kori Blade.

"Simple: Xemnas gave us the power of Darkness." Goro quickly explained as he punched the asphalt with his four arms, causing a massive quake. Scorpion jumps high in the air to avoid it, but the other three got caught in the quake. Scorpion used this chance to strike at the Shokan from above. He took his twin swords and lunged towards Goro with a double slash. The attack was successful. Goro cringed in pain from the attack.

"For someone who spent his life trying to avenge his family, a specter like you would be desperate enough to join our enemy." Goro taunted. Hearing those words escape Goro's mouth drove Scorpion over the edge. He roared with anger and charged towards the Shokan.

* * *

Danny, in his ghost form, is firing plasma blasts at Firefly. Sofia and Elsa are attempting to shoot him down from the ground. Firefly is countering Danny's plasma beams with his flamethrower.

"What's wrong? Can't take the heat?" Firefly taunted.

"Oh, I can. I just want to see if you can handle a deep freeze. Sofia, Elsa, now!" Danny called out. Sofia shot a Blizzaga from her Dream Rod and Elsa fired a beam of ice at Firefly's jetpack, freezing the engines. Danny takes this chance and fires a plasma beam at him, knocking him to the ground. Danny hovers to the downed assassin and disarms his flamethrower.

"Please, have mercy. I surrender." Firefly pleaded. Danny grabbed him by the collar of his suit and punched him so hard a part of his helmet came off, revealing part of his charred face.

"Try finding a better hobby." Danny said to the defeated assassin as Elsa created ice shackles and restrains him to the ground.

* * *

Batman, Nightwing, and Mason were handling Catwoman pretty well. She was nimble with her cat-like reflexes and speed, but Nightwing caught her off guard with a flash of light from his nightsticks. Batman pinned her to the ground with a judo throw.

"Just like old times, right Bruce?" Catwoman asked her rival. Batman was nearly swayed by her words, but Mason pointed his Keyblade at Selina's throat.

"Save it, kitty cat!" Mason retorted. "You know, I always thought you would have a change of heart right about now. Turns out I was wrong."

"Mason, I think the best thing to do is leave her alone." Nightwing told the Keyblader. Mason withdrew his Sleeping Lion and nods at the two Leaguers.

* * *

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka are blocking gunshots against Lobo. The more shots they deflected, the more ammo Lobo used up. Once he ran out of ammo, he quickly switched to his chain hook.

"Enough! It's time for you to see why everyone calls me The Main Man." Lobo started as he charged at the three Jedi at max speed.

"Stand your ground." Obi-Wan commanded. The two did so and once Lobo was in their range, Obi-Wan used his Force to lift him off the ground and slam him towards a building. The impact of the attack was so strong it knocked the Czarnian out cold.

* * *

Scarlett and Luxord are still battling in the air. Scarlett continues to swing her Rainbow Releaser at him, but Luxord either blocked or dodged the attacks.

"You must release those civilians now!" Scarlett demanded with a hint of rage in her tone.

"And miss my opportunity to take you and those other two meddlesome Keyblade wielders? I'd be better off having to hear Demyx's music again." Luxord taunted as he formed a strong barrier of cards around himself.

Scarlett charged with no hesitation and slashed her way right through Luxord's barrier, causing him to hit the floor. The camera show's it twice more from different angles. She twirled her Rainbow Releaser in her hand and blew off the smoke.

Luxord began to breathe heavily and fade away as Scarlett smirked at him smugly.

"You just got sucked out on the river, baby." She laughed as Luxord faded away completely. Scarlett dispelled her wings and chanted a spell that released the citizens from the cards and gave a graceful bow to them.

"I don't know what happened, but thank you for freeing us from our imprisonment." Principal Ishiyama thanked.

"Please. I don't deserve all of the credit for this accomplishment." Scarlett said to the townspeople. "It should be my allies who should be thanked." She pointed behind them. The citizens followed her finger to her allies. They cheered very loudly as the group waved to them.

"All right, everyone. Let's get this city back in tip-top shape." Mr. Lancer commanded. The townspeople didn't hesitate to put out the fires on several of the buildings and fixed them back up. Scarlett picked up the fragment Goro dropped and came to the others.

"Those were some amazing moves there, Scarlett." Liu Kang complimented with a bow.

"Yeah, even I was surprised at that." Nightwing added. Everyone, except for Mason, congratulated Scarlett for defeating Luxord.

"Not only that, with this and the Axe of Gaia, we're just about halfway through this mission." Batman confirmed. Then, Anakin's communicator went off.

"This is Skywalker." Anakin answered the call.

"Anakin, this is Rancis. We managed to discover the location of another fragment. We'll tell you where once you get back." Rancis reported from the ship.

"Good. Have R2 send the Twilight to pick us up." Anakin commanded.

"Already did." Rancis replied. Anakin was about to ask him how when they heard the Twilight touch down behind them. They enter the ship and fly back to the Negotiator just as it enters hyperspace.

* * *

***In front of the bridge to Fortuna, our team has regrouped with the Autobots***

**Me: Optimus. Were those demons any trouble?**

**Optimus: They were nothing compared to the Decepticons.**

**Jax: Decepticons?**

**Grimlock: They were the Autobots' most hated enemies since the war in Cybertron.**

**Sonic: As much as I would **_**love**_** a history lesson, we have three more Chaos Emeralds to look for.**

**Crosshairs: Fortunately, during our scuffle with those demons, Optimus located another Emerald. It's in a place called Traverse Town.**

**Sonic: Traverse Town?**

**Sofia: That's where Sora began his quest to eliminate the darkness.**

**Me: If that's where the fifth Chaos Emerald is, then we need to get there as soon as possible. You readers leave a review. See you guys next chapter.**


	29. Halfway There

***I have recently put the finishing touches on the new workshop. Cobalt, Amber, Clio, and Sonic come in***

**Sonic: *whistles* I like what you've done with the place.**

**Me: Thanks, Sonic. That means a lot from you. *coughs a little***

**Cobalt: Are you okay?**

**Me: Yeah, just a little under the weather, but I'm fine.**

**Clio: Well, we came here to tell you that once we finished up the repairs, the other Smashers have arrived.**

**Me: Cool! Where are they now?**

**Amber: Mario and Peach are giving most of them the tour, Little Mac and Krystal are sparring outside, Rosalina, Toon Link and Toon Zelda are in the Observatory with Sub-Zero, I think Lucario and Greninja are with Sofia right now, and Wolf and Dark Pit are on the roof. I tried to talk them into coming down, but they refused to.**

**Me: Hmm… Sonic, Amber, once Mario and Peach finish giving the tour to the others, I want all of the Smashers in the auditorium. I want all of them, and I mean all of them, to hear what I have to say. Clio, Cobalt, have Lana, Krystal, and Toon Zelda meet with me on the stage. And you readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 29: Halfway There

In the meeting room within the Negotiator, all of the heroes have gathered there and are currently waiting for Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker to arrive.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Elsa thought aloud.

"I'll bet they're talking to some of the other Jedi or something." Johnny Cage spoke up.

"I doubt that." Nightwing argued.

"Uh, Scarlett? Can I speak with you outside?" Mason asked. Scarlett stood up and nodded. They stepped outside the meeting room.

"Yes, Mason?" She asked, leaning on the adjacent wall.

"Why haven't you told me you had a Keyblade this whole time?" Mason asked in a combination of anger and surprise.

"Well, all I can tell you is that Yen Sid trained me in the art of the Keyblade after my father's death, before Sora and Riku began their journey in the Sleeping Worlds." Scarlett calmly explained. Mason understood Scarlett's story once he looked into her determined eyes. Mason was about to say something else when they heard echoing footsteps.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Anakin asked, gaining their attention.

"Not at all, Master Skywalker. In fact, we just had a brief conversation." Scarlett confirmed. Mason nods in agreement and the four enter the meeting room.

"Sorry, we're late. We had Captain Rex gather up some reinforcements for the next dimension."

"We understand. Speaking of the next dimension, Master Raiden?" Liu Kang asked. The thunder god nods and stands up. The lights dim out and the holographic map of the Multiverse appeared on the table.

"Right now, we currently have obtained half of the fragments of Pandora from Kadic Academy, Sugar Rush, Outworld, Enchancia, Bellwood, and Amity Park. And among these worlds we visited, five of them also housed a Weapon of the Gods." Raiden began.

"So that only leaves the Trident of Poseidon and the Scythe of Erebus." Aquaman noted.

"That's correct, Arthur." Batman confirmed. "Now then, before we tell you where we found the fragment, for those who don't know the assassins Joker has hired, I have the info I salvaged from a drone in Blackgate Prison during a prison breakout." The holographic map is replaced with eight holograms of several people, three of which are Bane, Firefly, and Deathstroke.

"So those are the eight assassins that Joker hired, right?" Riku asked.

"Yes. During the Christmas Eve of my second year as a crime fighter, I discovered this within the drone. It had the names and information of eight of Gotham's deadliest assassins." Batman began.

"Tell us who they are." Ahsoka said with a hint of impatience.

"Of course. We'll start with Slade Wilson, codename: Deathstroke. A former military soldier and the subject of a failed medical experiment."

"A failed experiment, you say?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Garfield Lynns, codename: Firefly. A pyrotechnics specialist with third-degree burns over 90% of his body."

"Ouch." James cringed.

"I hope his obsession becomes his downfall." Amber added.

"Same here. Bane. A powerful Spanish super soldier whose source of strength is the experimental steroid known as Venom."

"I don't want to be involved with that." Eddie shuddered.

"Here's one that baffled even me: Copperhead. What's strange is that the incident reports I received from this drone referenced a male, not a female."

"That is strange." Korra noted.

"I agree. Brash pit fighter named Lester Buchinsky. Calls himself Electrocutioner."

"Shocking." Rancis joked.

"The last time I saw him, he was killed by Joker when he pushed Lester from the penthouse at the Gotham Royal Hotel."

"I see, but I have a feeling we'll be seeing him sooner than we think." Vanellope chimed in with a shudder.

"Waylon Jones, AKA Killer Croc. Born with a rare mutation that made his skin scaly and green, which made him grow to grotesque proportions."

"I'm glad I'm not at the other end of those teeth." Kratos noted.

"Floyd Lawton, codename: Deadshot. Suspected of many assassinations and claims he never misses his target."

"How in the…?" Mason wondered.

"Finally, Sandra Wu-San, AKA Lady Shiva, a ninja who leads the League of Assassins. Her skill is unmatched." Batman finished his explanation.

"Okay, now that we know about Batman's enemies, there's the matter of the fragment. We located it in a placed called New Marais." Raiden confirmed.

"That's the home dimension of one of my soldiers, Cole MacGrath." Scarlett said. Commander Cody enters the meeting room.

"General Kenobi, General Skywalker, we'll be reaching our destination in 25 minutes." Commander Cody reported.

"Thank you, Cody. Notify the other Clones and set up the ships for our arrival." Anakin commanded.

"Yes sir, General." Cody responded with a nod as he left the meeting room.

* * *

Within the Round Room of the Castle that Never Was, Master Xehanort is with the remaining dimensional villains thinking of ways to unlock Kingdom Hearts. Master Xehanort is pacing around the room while the surviving Organization members, sans Luxord, are on their thrones.

"We lost Demyx and Luxord to those heroes. If they keep this up, the Organization will cease to exist." Sinestro argued.

"Grundy crush key boy!" Solomon Grundy yelled, slamming the ground with his fists.

"That's what I thought too, Grundy. They must be stopped, no matter the cost." Saïx agreed.

"And stop them we shall. I have sensed the energy of another fragment, located in a place called New Marais." Xehanort confirmed once he stopped his pacing.

"I heard that place is populated with a special variety of people known as Conduits. These 'Conduits' have abilities ranging from energy or matter manipulation to enhanced senses and superhuman strength." Xaldin noted.

"Correct. And there is one particular Conduit who uses the powers he received to protect those who can't fend for themselves." Xemnas added as he revealed to the villains a hologram of a man with a shaved head, stubble beard, light skin, and a scar along the right side of his face. His attire consisted of a white and gray t-shirt, black track pants with a Union Jack symbol on the right leg, a pair of sports shoes, and a brown/orange sling bag with a Sly Cooper design on it. Strapped to the bag is a metallic, two-pronged amp. He also sports tattoos resembling stars and wings.

"Who is that?" Killer Frost asked.

"His name is Cole MacGrath. Over the years since he received his powers of electrokinesis, he has used this power to defend his home and its people." Xemnas explained.

"Yes, he would be a powerful ally to us, if he weren't already a member of the Scarlet Warrior's army!" Shang Tsung argued.

"Not to worry. I had an 'associate' of mine get something for me." Master Xehanort said as a Corridor of Darkness appeared in the center of the Round Room and two people came from it. One was clad in a black coat with the hood over his head. The other appeared similarly to Cole MacGrath with the main differences being his grey skin with veins all over his body, the stubble on his beard looking darker and the scar on his face looking worse. His attire is the same, only the t-shirt's colors are black and dark crimson with numerous rips and holes on them, revealing the dark grey shirt underneath, the dark red Union Jack on his pants, which also have rips on them, styled with a dark red belt, and the sling bag has a dark olive drab color and the amp strapped to it is looking deteriorated and dark with an oxidized handle and dark red indents.

"What in the world is that?!" Kintaro demanded. Black Adam and Killer Croc look at the hologram of Cole, and then back at the look-alike.

"Could that be…?" Killer Croc questioned.

"Yes. That IS Cole MacGrath, only this Cole is from an alternate timeline where he cares about nothing and no one but himself. We'll just call him the Evil Cole." Xemnas confirmed.

"I like the sound of that, but not as much as I like to see the Bat and his meddlesome allies die." Electrocutioner said pounding his shock gloved fists together, sending a small spark of electricity through them.

"And you will get that chance. I'm sending you along with the Evil Cole and Xaldin to that world. If any of you see those heroes, kill them. Sinestro, Kintaro, Sektor, you three will accompany them and make sure they get the job done this time." Xehanort ordered. Evil Cole simply grinned maliciously and disappeared through a Corridor of Darkness Xaldin conjured. Electrocutioner got a distrusted look, but shrugged it off and followed the power-hungry Conduit. Xaldin, Sinestro, Kintaro, and Sektor followed him and the Corridor closed after they vanished.

* * *

***All of the Smashers, including Wolf and Dark Pit, are in the auditorium chatting amongst one another.***

**Palutena: I wonder what this guy is about to say to us.**

**Pit: I hope it's some good news, Lady Palutena.**

**Wolf: Well, I think he's wasting his time with us.**

**Falco: Watch your tone, Wolf.**

**Marth: Well, I guess we'll have to find out.**

***The Smashers start hearing my footsteps.***

**Sonic: Here he comes.**

**Me: Ahem. It has come to my attention that since my latest story has a bit of popularity among the Smash Bros. fans, I've decided to recruit three new fighters.**

***The Smashers curiously murmur among one another***

**Ike: Some new fighters, huh?**

**Me: Correct, Ike. To those of you who don't know them, the ones who will be joining the ranks will be Lana, Krystal, and Toon Zelda. *the three come out from backstage***

**Lucina: Are you serious?**

**Me: I couldn't be any more serious, Lucina. Alright, time to show these three what you know.**

***All of the Smashers exit the auditorium. Lana and Krystal remain behind***

**Lana: Are you sure you're doing the right thing recruiting us?**

**Me: Lana, please. I did some unthinkable things in my time. Now hurry up. The others are waiting.**

***Lana and Krystal finally exit through the front door of the auditorium***

**Me: Hmm… Maybe Lana's right about something. Then again, I do have a bit of Smash Bros. experience. I guess I'll deal with it tomorrow. You readers leave a review and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	30. Meeting a Conduit

***Vargas and Scorpion are in the training room clashing swords in a sparring match. Farlon, Selena, Blaze, and Ruby are watching the match. Hildegard, Zelda, Ike and I come in***

**Selena: Oh, Hildegard, Zelda, Archer, Ike.**

**Blaze: How are things going?**

**Me: Oh, it going nicely.**

**Ruby: That's cool.**

**Me: I'm just a little distracted, that's all.**

**Farlon: What do you mean?**

**Me: Well, my family thinks that, with some name changes and some proofreading, I could have my stories published and make some money off of it. I wanted to tell them I only write my stories as a hobby, but I couldn't just work up the courage to do it.**

**Zelda: Don't worry, Archer. I'm sure that when you tell them, they'll understand.**

**Me: Thanks Zelda. That makes me feel a lot better. I'm about to go get this chapter up and running. You readers enjoy it.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 30: Meeting a Conduit

Somewhere in the St. Ignatius district, a Corridor of Darkness appears atop a building and Xaldin, Electrocutioner, Sinestro, Kintaro, Sektor, and the evil doppelganger of Cole MacGrath entered the realm. Sektor scans the area around him.

"So this is New Marais. This place doesn't look as menacing as the Netherealm." Sektor commented.

"This reminds me of Korugar." Sinestro added.

"Xaldin, do you think these heroes will be here for the next fragment?" Sektor asked. The Whirlwind Lancer finds his answer when he sees the Twilight fly in from hyperspace.

"There's no need for you to ask me that, Sektor." Xaldin said with a menacing grin on his face.

"I can't wait to kill those Keyblade-wielding brats with my own hands, as well as the Bat." Electrocutioner commented with his new shock gloves flaring up with electricity.

"Calm yourself, Lester. You'll get your chance soon." Kintaro said with a smirk.

"Speaking of chances, I have a way of eliminating them for good. Follow me." Xaldin commanded and leapt from the top of the building. The group of villains followed him out of the district.

* * *

Above the nearly dark skies of New Marais, the Twilight flies over the Ascension Parish district. The heroes sent there in the Twilight to meet with Cole were Anakin, Ahsoka, Yoda, Sora, Mason, Riku, Scarlett, Elsa, Kratos, Korra, Sofia, Amber, Cyrax, Nightwolf, Raiden, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Rancis, Vanellope, Crumbelina, Danny, Batman, Flash, Nightwing, Green Lantern, and Zatanna. They recently left hyperspace.

"We made it. Welcome to New Marais." Ahsoka reported. Anakin looked out to the city from the flight deck.

"Kinda reminds me of Tatooine." Anakin commented.

"I just hope for once, we don't run into one of those Organization creeps." Danny spoke up.

"Same here." Nightwing spoke up. "Do you see him, Sofia?" Sofia was currently perusing the area from the ship until she saw a figure in the St. Charles Cemetery.

"Over there, in the center of the cemetery." Sofia reported. Scarlett, Elsa, and Scorpion look outside and see the figure.

"That's him. Take us down, Skywalker." Scarlett commanded. Anakin descends the Twilight and touches down in the cemetery. As the group stepped off the boardwalk of the Twilight, none other than the original Cole MacGrath stepped up to them and shook his leader's hand.

"Cole." Scarlett said with a nod.

Elsa then came over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hi there, gorgeous."

Cole smiled at her and she giggled.

Sora and Mason stood there in shock.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. These two are boyfriend and girlfriend." Scarlett said. "They got together after the whole eternal winter in Arendelle thing after Cole here was sent there by accident."

"That explains it." Sora muttered quietly.

"Now that explanations are out of the way, I take it you're here for that fragment of Pandora that landed somewhere in the city." Cole assumed.

"How did you know that?" Cyrax asked in surprise.

"Scarlett explained to me what happened so far on your way here." Cole explained to them. "Xehanort has revived the original Organization and called forth villains from the other worlds to unlock the Door to Darkness."

"So Xehanort's at it again, huh? I can assume he's attempting to recreate the X-Blade again." Sora said.

"X-Blade?" Mason asked.

"A Keyblade that coexists with Kingdom Hearts." Scarlett answered. "It used to be its counterpart, acting as its protector, but there are those who wanted its light for themselves and created Keyblades in its image, and they eventually clashed in the first Keyblade War."

"And because of that battle, darkness overtook the world, causing Kingdom Hearts to disappear and the X-Blade to shatter into twenty pieces; seven of pure light and thirteen of darkness." Sora finished the explanation. Mason then began to think what those pieces represent.

"The seven Princesses of Heart and Organization XIII." Mason confirmed.

"Correct." Scarlett agreed. She was about to explain more when a plethora of Shadows, Neoshadows, Soldiers, Assault Riders, Bolt Towers, Armored Knights, and Wyverns appeared behind them.

"What the hell are those things?" Cole questioned.

"Heartless. Creatures born from the darkness in people's hearts." Mason answered as he and Sora summoned his Keyblades.

"It doesn't matter what they are, they'll all end the same: history!" Cole exclaimed as he shot three Shadows and five Armored Knights with his Magnum Bolt. He took out his amp and began fighting the remaining Heartless. Raiden was surprised at Cole's abilities.

"How is he able to do that?" Raiden questioned.

"I'm surprised you haven't seen a Conduit before." Elsa said with a slight laugh.

"A Conduit?" Mason asked.

"Yes. My sister, Anna, told me all about him. She even told me that during the eternal winter I caused, she became a Conduit herself." Elsa explained as Cole finished off the last Armored Knight.

"Interesting." Raiden said in deep thought. Cole put away his amp.

"Before we continue, I have a friend of mine who wants to meet all of you. I can show you where he lives, if you'd like." Cole said to the group.

"Lead the way, Cole." Anakin confirmed.

"Make sure to keep up." Cole playfully taunted as he took off out of the cemetery. The heroes quickly followed them on foot, unaware that a mysterious figure has their eye on them from a distance.

* * *

***On the race track, Yuma and Derek are testing out their new Duel Runners. I come outside seeing them***

**Me: Hey Yuma, Derek. Liking your new Duel Runners?**

**Yuma: Like it? I love it! It makes feel like I'm riding the wind! Plus, the design looks just like Utopia.**

**Derek: That's right. I even synched them to our Duel Gazers so that when one Duelist is in a Turbo Duel, they can see the action no matter where they are.**

**Me: Nice. Oh, that reminds me. I have some people you'll want to meet.**

**Yuma: Who is it?**

**Me: You'll find out soon. Speaking of which, I'll let you readers leave a review if you choose and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	31. The City's Dark Past

***In the studio infirmary, I just bandaged the last wound on Reed. Rosalina, Sub-Zero, Link, and Selena are on their beds with Lucca waiting for me***

**Me: Finished. Alright, Lucca, come on up.**

**Lucca: Thank you.**

***I start treating Lucca's wounds when Samus comes in and sees everyone***

**Samus: What happened?**

**Rosalina: Xehanort and Ridley happened.**

**Samus: What?!**

**Sub-Zero: Those two invaded the studio, attacked us and kidnapped Sofia.**

**Samus: That scaly slime ball! Wait 'til I get my hands on him.**

**Me: Don't worry about those two. I sent Falco, Mason and Cobalt to go after them. They should be back with Sofia anytime soon.**

***I finish up Lucca's treatment and instruct everyone else to rest.***

**Me: They just need some time to recover. But while we do, why don't we help the others out?**

**Samus: You just read my mind.**

**Me: I'll go call Fox and Krystal and tell them what happened. In the meantime, you readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 31: The City's Dark Past

Cole MacGrath is leading the group of heroes to his destination. After about 20 minutes of traveling through the streets, they enter the Gas Works district.

"What's with all those pipes and warehouses?" Sora asked.

"Those pipes lead to those gas tanks over there." Cole explained, pointing to some tall gas tanks in the distance. "We're in the Gas Works district. This is where I dealt with Vermaak 88, who was hired by Joseph Bertrand III to become test subjects in his experiment to create Forced Conduits."

"Forced Conduits?!" Scorpion questioned.

"That's correct. However, the Vermaak were oblivious to Bertrand's true purpose. After they were transferred here, Bertrand abducted an NSA agent named Lucy Kuo. His experiments nearly drained her blood dry and filled her veins with a liquid that triggered her Conduit powers of, in her case, cryokinesis."

"Just like me." Elsa said, forming a snowflake in her hands.

"Then, most of her powers were transplanted into many of the Vermaak. She was then held captive at a storage facility. I managed to track her down and rescue her. After recovering from the experiments, I met her in the cemetery and she accidentally hurt me."

"That's terrible!" Ahsoka cried out.

"I know it is. That's why I helped her practice controlling it. After a while, she informed me that her former associate, Dr. Sebastian Wolfe, hid a Blast Core in the cemetery. Using a photo also left by Wolfe, she and I searched for the Blast Core, while at the same time, dealing with the Militia and the Corrupted."

"Kuo had an associate?" Nightwolf asked.

"Yes. He was an inside man for the NSA, working with the First Sons. He specializes in Ray Field energy research. When I defeated my doppelganger, Kessler, in Empire City, Bertrand adopted what remained of the First Sons' resources, Wolfe included. He was forced to design a Power Transfer Device and inspect members of the Vermaak 88 during construction. After inspection, Wolfe was cautious of Bertrand's intentions and warned Subject 881 about Bertrand and the dangers of the device."

"And Bertrand?" Danny asked.

"He continuously requested inventions from the doctor, two of them being a tactical nuclear missile, a fail-safe in the event one of his inventions went wrong, and a tracking device designed to locate stray Conduits. During that time, he secretly designed the Ray Field Inhibitor and searched for Blast Cores to help power it.

"So, what happened to Dr. Wolfe?" Amber asked. Cole sighed grimly.

"After absorbing power from the first Blast Core, I got knocked unconscious. The Militia took advantage of this and captured me and Wolfe. With the help of my friend, Zeke Dunbar, I escaped, traced down Wolfe and his captors with Kuo's assistance and found Bertrand himself. Kuo managed to find the Militia's interrogator and I used him to find Dr. Wolfe. Unfortunately, during the rescue mission, a Militia truck rammed us head-on, sending us towards the bay. Kuo and I survived, but Wolfe was killed upon impact."

"How horrible. Dr. Wolfe was a very nice man." Sofia said solemnly.

"I know. Anyway, we're here." Cole confirmed as they reached their destination. The place consisted of a rooftop with nothing more than a couch, a TV, a cooler, a fence with road signs, and a rusty old bathtub.

"Hey, Zeke! I'm back! And I brought some guests." Cole called out. Emerging from the couch was a man with black hair with a gold tint swept backwards. His attire consisted of a bowling shirt, a shoulder holster, a white undershirt with a pair of flaming dice, paired with a black meshed shirt on top of it, lengthy shorts and sneakers. He also wore sunglasses with a black frame. He also sported a tattoo of a woman in only her undergarments on his right forearm, some bandages all over his body, and a small scar on his left cheek. The heroes assumed this was Zeke Dunbar.

"Well, if it isn't Cole, my supercharged friend!" Zeke greeted as he got up from the couch. He catches sight of Elsa from behind his sunglasses and smiles "Well, hello there. I never thought a lady like you would be with the Patron Saint of New Marais."

"Oh, pleased to meet you, Zeke." Elsa greeted with a slight chuckle.

"Everyone, this is Zeke." Cole introduced them to his best friend and longtime companion. "Zeke, these are my allies from the other worlds. This is Anakin, Ahsoka, Yoda, Scarlett, Elsa, Sora, Mason, Kratos, Raiden, Cyrax, Nightwolf, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Danny, Sofia, Amber, Vanellope, Rancis, Crumbelina, Batman, Nightwing, Flash, Green Lantern, and Zatanna."

"A privilege to meet you, this is." Yoda greeted Zeke.

"Pleased to meet all of you." Zeke said with a wave of his hand.

"Zeke, this may sound a little crazy, but have you seen a piece of stone with some runes on it lately?" Rancis asked.

"Hmm… Not exactly, but I did see a glowing meteorite crash near the Ice Tower." Zeke answered.

"Ice Tower? That's in Vermaak territory, you idiot!" Cole snapped. Scarlett and Mason try to calm him down by grabbing his arms.

"Whoa, take it easy, Cole." Mason said, attempting to calm him down.

"I know, I know, but you were the one who thinned out their numbers, remember?" Zeke asked him. Cole immediately calmed down when Zeke asked that.

"Oh, right." Cole admitted.

"If the Ice Tower's where the fragment of Pandora landed, then we need to hurry." Scarlett said.

"Wait a minute. Pandora? As in Pandora's Box?" Zeke asked in total surprise. Everyone nods in response. Zeke nearly faints upon hearing the info.

"Wow. I've been hearing legends about it, but I never believed it was real." Zeke said, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, it's real. We already have six of the fragments. We assumed another one is here." Scarlett said.

"Then what are you all standing around for? Go and get that fragment." Zeke said, permitting them to go. They did as they were told and began their trek to the Ice Tower, unknown to them that a figure walking in the streets overheard everything.

"So, those heroes are assembling Pandora's Box, huh?" The figure said as he pulled down his hood, revealing himself as Count Dooku. "Not while I have something to say about it."

* * *

***We fly in the Great Fox on their way to assist Falco, Mason, and Cobalt. Samus, Fox, Krystal and I are in the bridge***

**Samus: Krystal, do you sense them?**

**Krystal: I think so. They must be in Central New York.**

**Me: New York, huh? Let's get moving.**

***The Great Fox flies to New York and touches down in Central Park.***

**Fox: I wonder where they are.**

**Krystal: Maybe if I focus a little more, I can find out where they are. *meditates for about two minutes* I found them. They're in TCRI.**

**Samus: TCRI?**

**Me: It's a scientific research facility. Thanks, Krystal. Let's get going before someone finds us here. You readers leave a review if you choose and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	32. Clashing With a Count Part 1

***The Great Fox and Falco and Krystal's Arwings land in the hangar. Samus, Fox, Falco, Krystal, Sofia, Mason, Cobalt and I come out of the ships***

**Sofia: Thanks for rescuing me, you guys.**

**Falco: Hey, you would've done the same for us.**

**Cobalt: You are too important to us.**

**Sofia: Aw shucks, Cobalt. You're making me blush.**

**Me: Alright, let's head inside.**

***All of us head inside, but notice the lights are off in the main hall***

**Fox: What happened here?**

**Mason: Could it be a blackout?**

**Me: I doubt that. Now, where's that light switch?**

***I start feeling around the walls for the light switch and the second I find it and turn them on…***

**Everyone: Surprise!**

**Me: Whoa!**

**Krystal: You like it?**

**Me: Like it? I love it.**

**Fox: Yeah, I knew you would. Consider this party our gift to you. Happy Birthday, Archer.**

**Me: Thanks, everyone. While our readers enjoy this chapter, let's get this party started!**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 32: Clashing with a Count, Part 1

Aboard the Malevolence, hovering above New Marais, General Grievous is pacing around in the bridge, agitated at his loss against Mason and his allies in Sugar Rush and Outworld. He groans in disappointment as he took his seat in the Captain's chair. He suddenly receives a transmission from Count Dooku.

"General." Dooku greeted.

"Count Dooku." Grievous sneered. "What is your status?"

"I have sensed that the Jedi and their allies are after a fragment of Pandora." Dooku reported. "I would like permission to pursue them, General, in the hopes of getting that fragment for ourselves."

"Permission granted. I'll send a squadron of droids to assist you." Grievous agreed. "And if you see that new Keyblade wielder, bring him to me… alive."

"I will not fail you, General." Dooku said, bowing his head.

"You better not. I will not tolerate failure." Grievous sneered as the transmission ended. He turns to face the droid to his right. "Half of you go down to the surface and aid the Count on his mission. The rest, keep an eye out for the Jedi."

"Yes, General." The droid complied as he left the bridge.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the city, Cole is leading the heroes to the Ice Tower, where Zeke confirmed where the fragment landed. After about a few kilometers, Amber began to hear something.

"Do you guys hear that?" Amber asked.

"Hear what?" Elsa asked.

"It sounds like… marching." Amber assumed. The sound of marching footsteps got louder and is heading their way.

"I recognize that pattern." Anakin assumed. They turned to where the marching came from and saw Dooku with a multitude of battle droids.

"General Skywalker." Dooku greeted calmly.

"Dooku." Anakin sneered.

"So that's Count Dooku." Riku confirmed.

"I take it Skywalker and Kenobi told you all about me, is that fact true?" Dooku asked.

"That's right, you Separatist dog." Cyrax scorned.

"I'd watch that tongue of yours, traitor." Another voice barked. They turned to a rooftop and noticed Xaldin, Electrocutioner, Sektor, Kintaro, Sinestro, and the Evil Cole standing there. Cole was angered at the sight of them, especially his evil clone.

"You!" Cole sneered.

"It's been a long time since we fought in Arendelle." Evil Cole smirked.

"Feeling's mutual, faker!" Cole scorned.

"We'll see who the real faker is when I'm done with you." Evil Cole chuckled as he leapt from the building and landed next to Dooku, the others following suit shortly.

"Fire!" Dooku commanded. The droids open fire on the other heroes. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Yoda immediately took out their lightsabers and started blocking laser shots. The others took on the droids head-on. Sofia, Mason, Sora, Riku, Korra, and Kratos ducked under a barrier while the others fought off other droids while they approached.

"Don't worry guys. I've got this." Sofia said as she took out her spear and twisted both ends, and separated them into two katana blades with the spearheads still on the handles.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Sof?" Korra asked.

"Never been more ready." Sofia said as she stood up. "Here's where two years of acrobatics, dancing, and swordplay classes at Royal Prep pay off." She then jumped out from the barrier and swung her swords around and deflected the droids blasts as the camera panned into slow motion as we saw her slice a laser blast in two, which then blasted two droids apart.

The others looked on in awe as she jumped up, spun around in the air like a ballerina and then stabbed the last two droids in the power source. She then smiled and nodded.

"Don't let her have all the fun, guys." Korra said as she slammed down her fist to the ground and sent a rock wave up towards Evil Cole, who then dodged it and glared at her.

"You and me, pretty boy." Korra said, igniting two fireballs in her hands.

"Bring it on, Avatar. Bring it on." Evil Cole sneered, unsheathing his rustic and deteriorated amp.

* * *

A little bit later, while they were still fighting, exhausted after a while, a giant wave of flame came from a building above them.

"Who dares?!" Dooku called.

"That would be me." Said a voice from above as they saw a young woman with red hair in two braids down her shoulders. She had fair skin with freckles on her face and bright blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless red outfit with flame patterns going around it with a skirt of crimson.

"Anna?" Elsa and Cole asked.

"You two lovebirds didn't think you'd be able to leave me back at Arendelle forever, did you?" Anna asked as she leaped off the building and descended with two fire jets coming from her hands as she whipped her braids back.

"Is that your sister?" Mason asked Elsa.

"Remember when I told you about Anna becoming a Conduit? Well, that flame came from her." Elsa explained.

"Do you think you have the courage to defeat me?" Dooku sneered, brandishing his lightsaber.

"I don't think so. I know so." Anna smirked, her hands flaring up with flame.

_To be continued…_

* * *

***After the party, I take a look at the presents everyone gave me.***

**Me: Man, I never knew they'd be this friendly to me.**

**Fox: *comes in with Daisy* Enjoying your presents?**

**Me: Of course. I never knew you gave me all these.**

**Daisy: Well, what do you expect? It's your birthday.**

**Me: I guess you're right, Princess.**

**Fox: I guess it's time for us to get to work.**

**Daisy: You go on ahead, Fox. I'll catch up.**

**Fox: All right. *leaves***

**Me: I'm just asking this, but why are you here?**

***Daisy pulls me in and kisses me***

**Daisy: You forgot your birthday kiss.**

**Me: Thank you. You may leave.**

**Daisy: Goodnight, Archer and Happy Birthday. *leaves***

**Me: Thanks to that, I have everything that I need to push on. You readers leave a review if you choose and to those who wished me a happy birthday, thank you.**


	33. Clashing With a Count Part 2

***The Tornado, the Candy Kart, and the Krunch Cruiser are cruising along and into a field. Shadow is skating along with his Hover Shoes and Silver is flying with the Tornado via psychokinesis***

**Vanellope: How much closer to Pixie Hollow, Tails?**

**Tails: It should be right around here.**

***We look ahead and only see nothing but grass, mountains, and some nearby trees as the Tornado lands***

**Silver: I don't see anything.**

**Sofia: Maybe we couldn't see it in our size.**

**Shadow: What are you talking about, Princess?**

**Sofia: Well, you see those lights floating around us?**

**Ralph: Yeah. Are you saying these lights are actually the fairies that live here?**

**Me: That's right, Wreck-It. It's a good thing I brought this. *pulls out a shrink ray***

**Kenny: A shrink ray?**

**Me: Yeah. I had a thought and if we're going to see them, we have to shrink down to their size.**

***I use the shrink ray to reduce our size until we were the size of a fairy***

**Silver: Whoa!**

**Sofia: So this is what Pixie Hollow looks like.**

**Me: Sure is amazing, isn't it? Let's go find some leads on the Crystal Star's location so that our readers here can enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 33: Clashing with a Count, Part 2

Batman and Electrocutioner are staring each other down, hoping one will strike the other. Electrocutioner taunts him with a "come on" hand gesture.

"What are you waiting for, Batman? I'll bet you couldn't beat me in one hit." Electrocutioner taunted with his shock gloves flaring up with electricity.

"I see you got new gloves, but I did it before in Gotham; I can do it again here." Batman said as he charged at him and attempted to deliver a strong kick to the head, but at the last second, his opponent grabs him by the ankle mid-kick. "What in the…"

"Do you honestly think I'd be beat with that move again?" Electrocutioner scorned as he threw Batman towards the Ice Tower but a green baseball glove construct caught him before impact.

"Thanks for the save, Hal." Batman thanked.

"Actually, that's not me." Hal replied before blocking an axe construct from Sinestro with a shield construct.

"Then, who…?" Batman began before hearing a deep voice.

"Miss me, Bruce?"

Batman suddenly looks up to who made the construct and noticed a dark-skinned man with black hair. He was wearing a black-and-green body suit with the same symbol on the chest area as that of Hal's suit and a green-colored ring in his right hand.

"What's this?! Two Green Lanterns?!" Sektor sneered.

"I came here as soon as Hal called." The Green Lantern that arrived told Batman.

"What are you doing here, John?" Batman asked.

"He gave me the whole rundown. At first, I didn't believe him, but once I heard fighting going on in the background, I had to get here." John answered.

"You dare interrupt my battle?!" Electrocutioner sneered.

"Don't think of this as interrupting. Think of this as lending a hand." John said as he fired a fist construct with his ring. Electrocutioner blocks the construct with a shield generated from the gloves.

* * *

Anna and Korra are battling it out against Count Dooku and Evil Cole. Dooku is blocking Anna's fire blasts with his lightsaber. Evil Cole is deflecting Korra's Airbending with his Polarity Wall and counters with his red lightning, which is blocked by her rock walls. The four continue fighting.

"Wow, I guess Anna must be a natural for her to wield fire." Mason complimented.

"What can I say? I am the one who trained her and Elsa to use their abilities in combat." Scarlett said with a nod.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't underestimate Dooku. He's quite powerful with a lightsaber. And his Force Lightning is as strong as a hurricane." Anakin noted with a hesitant look.

"Well, what are we standing around for? We better help!" Cole exclaimed, unsheathing his two-pronged amp.

"Good idea!" Mason said in agreement as his Keyblade materialized in his hand. Dooku notices and becomes angry.

"Droids!" Dooku called out as a multitude of Battle Droids appeared from above.

"Must you call more of these guys? Please." Mason said with a smirk.

"I have an endless supply of these droids. You, however, have no soldiers whatsoever." Dooku pointed out.

"We don't need soldiers. We have something that can handle even a million of your droids." Elsa spoke up.

"And what would that be?" Dooku asked.

"You must have good friends…" Elsa began.

"…and a good heart." Anna continued.

"Have both of those and your true power will be revealed." Mason finished as his body glowed with a bright blue aura. Elsa and Anna's bodies glow with that aura as well.

"What's going on?" Anna asked, noticing the aura around her and Elsa.

"Looks like another one of Mason's abilities have been unlocked." Sora told them as the sisters' essences left them and entered Mason's body and there was a blinding light. When the light faded, Mason's appearance had changed.

His clothes had turned blue and his jacket, gloves and shoes gained blue-and-grey flames. Small blue specks of light surround Mason's legs and a magical mist is surrounding his feet, allowing him to hover along the ground. However, unlike the last form he inherited, he didn't have a second Keyblade.

"What is this?!" Xaldin exclaimed upon noticing Mason's new form.

"I don't care if your clothes are blue, red or black. It doesn't change the fact that you're outnumbered." Dooku scorned. Mason simply smirked upon hearing those words.

"I'd regret saying that if I were you." Mason said as he pointed his Keyblade at Dooku and fired a multitude of energy blasts from the tip of the blade. Each of the shots hit and disables the Battle Droids almost instantly.

"Impossible!" Dooku exclaimed. He sneers in anger. He was about to charge in until Xaldin flew down and stopped him.

"I will handle him." Xaldin said as he summoned his six lances. He steps forward and stares Mason in the eyes. "So, it has been a while since our first battle in Enchancia."

"So it has." Mason said.

"Those last times you defeated me were just pure luck. This battle won't be any different." Xaldin sneered.

"Oh, it won't be." Mason said. "I think it's finally time I took you down once and for all."

"Not alone, you won't." Scarlett spoke up as she stepped forward, joining Mason in the battle that started it all.

_To be continued…_

* * *

***We regroup in front of a large tree after searching Pixie Hollow for the next Crystal Star***

**Me: Any luck?**

**Silver: Nothing on my part.**

**Ralph: I've come up empty on my end.**

**Kenny: I've even asked some of the fairies if they saw a star-shaped jewel, but I couldn't understand them.**

**Tails: That's why I brought this. *pulls out a type of handheld device***

**Shadow: Your translator?**

**Tails: Yeah. I've modified it to create a harmless shockwave so that the fairies here can speak our own language.**

**Sofia: Great idea, Tails.**

**Vanellope: Well, what are you waiting for? Fire it up.**

**Tails: Alright. Here goes.**

***Tails types in something and the handheld released a yellow shockwave across Pixie Hollow. It looked like everything is the same***

**Kenny: I don't think it worked.**

**Vanellope: What gives, Tails?**

**Tails: That's strange. Usually, my inventions always work. I wonder if there's a glitch in the system.**

**?: Are you that dense? Of course it worked.**

***We turn around to find a fairy with blonde hair tied in a bun and pointy elf-like ears wearing a strapless green dress with a mini-skirt, green shoes with white puffs on the toes and clear insect-like wings on her back***

**Kenny: Who are you?**

**?: I take it you're here for a star-shaped gemstone.**

**Sofia: How did you know?**

**?: I saw it crash near the Winter Woods last night. I can show you the crash site, if you'd like.**

**Me: Lead the way, miss. Well, looks like we met someone who saw it land here. This search may be easier than I thought. We'll see how this goes on. You readers are welcome to leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	34. Down with Xaldin

***After returning to my studio, Tinker Bell and I have explained to everyone what has happened in Pixie Hollow***

**Reed: This can't be true.**

**Sora: Are you serious about what you're telling us?**

**Me: No doubt about it. After Shao Kahn's death, a new emperor arose, and his name is Kotal Kahn. He hired Erron Black to kidnap Zarina and Periwinkle and he'll only free them if we give him our Crystal Stars.**

**Raiden: If Kotal Kahn really is after the Crystal Stars, I'll bet they're as powerful as Shinnok's Amulet.**

**Vargas: I guess we'll have to head to Outworld and rescue them.**

**Tails: Not only that, but the signal detected another Crystal Star there. I'm sure we can find it.**

**Kung Lao: If we could find it.**

**Me: Then we'll head there right away. Raiden, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Mileena, Kitana, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Jax, Johnny, Sonya, Kenshi, Tinker Bell, Sora, Mason, Pit, Dark Pit, Fox, Falco, you're joining me on this.**

**Falco: I hope we'll rescue them, for their sake.**

**Me: Don't worry about it, we'll get it and save Tink's friends. Speaking of friends, I trust you readers to enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 34: Down with Xaldin

The battle between the Heroes of the Realms and Organization XIII in front of the Ice Tower continued on. As Korra and Anna hid under Korra's rock dome, they discussed their plan.

"Cole thinks he's the only one who can use lightning?" Anna asked as she stuck up two fingers as Korra smiled at her.

"Go for it, Flame Princess." Korra said as she shattered the rock dome and sent the fragments to the remaining droids.

Anna suddenly shot up using flame jets from her feet and then stuck her two fingers up to the sky and generated a massive lightning bolt, which destroyed the droids Korra missed.

"She can use lightning?" Mason asked her as she smirked as flames crackled in her fists.

"In my dimension, lightning generation is considered a very rare form of firebending. So in other words, it counts as a fire power in this instance." Korra said, backhand punching a Heartless behind her.

* * *

Mason, in his Wisdom Form, continued to fight Xaldin, shooting small, blue energy bursts from the tip of his Keyblade. Scarlett is aiding him as they fought for what seemed like hours. As the three took deep breaths and got back in, Xaldin's extra 3 lances were blasted away from him.

"What the?!" Xaldin shouted.

The camera then panned to the roof of a building of a building to the barrel of a sniper rifle. Then, a young woman with brown boots, black hair, a purple and yellow striped dress with a belt that had a cowboy spur as the buckle, fingerless gloves, a purple and yellow top hat as well as leg and arm bands stood up from her position, pushed aside the scope lenses connected to her hat and spoke into her communicator.

"Sorry about that, Scarlett. I had to adjust for the wind shift. He's all yours."

"Thanks, Caitlyn." Scarlett said as she and Mason charged Xaldin.

"Three lances are all I need to defeat you." Xaldin said as he charged back. Their blades continue to clash. After pushing each other back a few yards, they charge once again and deliver one final slash. The remaining fights ceased for a good minute as silence blew across the battlefield. After mere seconds, Xaldin drops his lances and falls to his knees as he begins to fade away.

"This is what you deserve for what you did the night we met, Xaldin." Mason told him as he reverted to his original state. Xaldin simply chuckled at that comment.

"Typical Keyblade wielder. I'll take this as punishment for my failure." Xaldin said to Mason.

"I guess you should." Mason replied and began to walk away before the dissipating Whirlwind Lancer stops him.

"There's… something you should know. About your memories." Xaldin said with a smirk.

"What about my memories?" Mason asked with his back towards him.

"You'll find out soon enough." Xaldin answered to him with a chuckle one final time before fading away completely.

"Xaldin is gone." Sora deduced.

"Yes, but even so, we're not done with them yet." Mason said with a determined look in his eyes.

"I agree. Fortunately, I went inside the Ice Tower and found this." Cole said as he pulled out the seventh fragment of Pandora.

"Another fragment of Pandora!" Amber gasped.

"We're one step closer to reassembling Pandora's Box." Scorpion recalled.

"I know, but in order to do it, we also need the seven Weapons of the Gods. There's still the Scythe of Erebus and the Trident of Poseidon." Scarlett reminded everyone. Then, Anakin's wrist-com went off.

"This is Skywalker." Anakin picked up.

"General Skywalker, we have detected a massive energy reading. We believe it's from another one of Pandora's fragments." Captain Rex reported from the other end.

"Excellent. Did you pinpoint its location?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. We will notify you about its whereabouts first thing tomorrow." Captain Rex informed.

"Understood. We'll return to the ship as soon as possible. Skywalker out." Anakin said as the connection was cut.

"Seven fragments and five Weapons of the Gods. As we get closer to victory, our enemies become stronger." Nightwolf said.

"I agree. Stronger our enemy grows, but so do we in spirit." Yoda said with a calm expression.

"Well said, Master Yoda." Sofia said and beamed.

"Let's return to the ship and rest for tomorrow. I'll bet Captain Rex is surprised about what he discovered." Ahsoka said jokingly.

"You go on ahead. Anna and I will meet you inside." Scarlett said at Caitlyn and John came. Anna stayed with Scarlett and the four conversed.

* * *

Inside the Castle That Never Was, Master Xehanort was watching Xaldin's defeat at the hands of Scarlett and Mason from his throne via a holographic projector.

"This can't be! Even with an endless supply of soldiers, those heroes always end up with victory." Xehanort complained as the projector disappeared. As it did, a Corridor of Darkness appeared and from it came Electrocutioner, Sektor, Kintaro, Sinestro, and Evil Cole appeared.

"I take it your mission was a failure?" Xehanort questioned.

"Not only that, Xaldin was slain. We fled immediately afterwards." Sektor reported.

"If only we had more allies that serve the darkness." Evil Cole thought aloud.

"Perhaps I can help." A sinister voice echoed in the Round Room.

"Who's there?!" Electrocutioner questioned. It was then a portal opened and two individuals appeared from it.

The first was a tall, slender man with white, decayed skin. He wore blue robes with green gems and golden motifs, and a crimson crown. He also had a bronze medallion embedded with a green jewel in the center and four etchings on each of the sections on his belt.

The second was a female with numerous insect motifs. She has yellow skin with four wing/pincers jutting out from her back. Her compound eyes bear the resemblance as those of a fly's eyes. She wore a black top and hood, with spiked gauntlets on her arms and armored ringlets on her forearms. A green gem rests around her neck. Quan Chi grins upon seeing them.

"Ah, Lord Shinnok and D'Vorah. What an honor to see you once again." Quan Chi greeted.

"Do you know them, Quan Chi?" Shang Tsung questioned.

"Shinnok was once an Elder God. He was imprisoned in the Netherrealm for invading Earthrealm. During his imprisonment, he manipulated events that led to this day until he escaped." Quan Chi explained.

"Yes. However, as I was about to reign victorious, that accursed Raiden imprisoned me within my own amulet! Since the Elder Gods can't destroy me, they decided to keep me trapped." Shinnok scorned.

"Yes, I remember. It occurred before the Outworld civil war." Quan Chi said, reminding him of the Netherrealm invasion.

"Correct. Mileena possessed the amulet as a means of protection and attempted to reclaim her throne with it. However, she had no control and aimlessly attacked Li Mei's village. This One left to retrieve it in the jungle, with the assistance of an Earthrealmer." D'Vorah spoke up.

"I sent D'Vorah undercover to deliver the amulet to your clone so that he would free me." Shinnok said.

"That was before Scorpion intervened and attacked him. This One barely had enough time to give the amulet to the clone. He successfully finished the incantation seconds before he was slain." D'Vorah added.

"I see. Shinnok, D'Vorah, on behalf of Organization XIII, I welcome you to the darkness." Xehanort gave his greetings.

"This One will see to it that those incompetent fools will suffer." D'Vorah said and smirked.

"Agreed, D'Vorah. And I know just where it will be done." Shinnok said as he explained his plan to the others.

* * *

***In the Portal Room, our team is preparing for the rescue mission in Outworld. Riku and Blaze walk in***

**Blaze: Are you certain you can find Zarina and Periwinkle in Outworld?**

**Me: Blaze, I'm almost certain we can rescue them.**

**Fox: Plus, there's a Crystal Star there. If for any reason Erron Black betrays us, I have a contingency plan.**

**Riku: But even if you do, how will you be able to find them?**

**Tinker Bell: Simple. Whenever my sister is nearby, my wings twinkle and glow.**

**Blaze: How is it that you know this?**

**Tinker Bell: That's a story best told later.**

**Sonya: All right, we're all set.**

**Raiden: I will open the portal.**

***Raiden uses his powers to conjure a portal to Outworld***

**Liu Kang: Next stop: Outworld.**

**Blaze: Be careful out there.**

**Me: We will, Blaze. Before we head out, I'll trust you guys leaving a review. I'll see you all next time. *crosses through the portal with my team***


	35. The Next Mission Begins

***On our way back to the studio via Tornado 2, I receive a video call from Joey and Tristan***

**Joey: Hey, Archer. Are you on your way back?**

**Me: Yeah, we just got the Crystal Star in Westopolis. Why?**

**Tristan: It's Sofia, Rebecca, and Kairi. They've been kidnapped!**

**Sonic: What?!**

**Knuckles: Please tell us this is a joke.**

**Joey: Does it look like we're joking?!**

**Tristan: Anyway, whoever nabbed them left a video message for you.**

**Me: Joey, Tristan, call a mandatory meeting in the auditorium. I want everyone to see that message. *hangs up***

**Blaze: What happened?**

**Me: Someone infiltrated the studio last night and kidnapped Sofia, Kairi, and Rebecca.**

**Tails: Oh, man! Who would do such a thing?!**

**Me: That video message will give us the answer. Full speed ahead to the studio, Tails!**

**Tails: On it!**

***The Tornado 2 flies full speed to the studio***

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 35: The Next Mission Begins

At the gate to the Park, a group of Heartless, Nobodies, and Tarkatans are accompanied by Xigbar, D'Vorah, Rain, Noob Saibot, Sheeva, Sindel, and Ares.

"Is this where those heroes plan on going to next?" Rain questioned Xigbar about Shinnok's plan.

"Don't worry about it. As long as there's an ally of theirs in any of the worlds, those heroes grow stronger." Xigbar explained.

"Their strength lies within their friends and allies. We get rid of them, they'll grow weak." Sindel added.

"Well put, Sindel." Ares complimented.

"Okay, just to be sure everyone remembers, let's go over the plan once more." Xigbar said as the selected villains huddle up to discuss their plan.

* * *

While the Scarlet Army soldiers were sleeping in their bunker (Elsa now sleeping with Cole), Scarlett contacted Aqua on the radio.

"Yes Aqua, I am sure he's after the X-Blade and that means reviving Vanitas. While we're going after the Pandora fragments, I want you to go after the X-Blade fragments since you have a bone to pick with him."

"Yes ma'am." Aqua said. "He'll pay for what he did to Ventus and Terra."

"I'll expect you to meet with us at Destiny Islands once you find the X-Blade fragments."

"Will do, Scarlett. Aqua out." She hangs up and was about to return to her bunker when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Was that another one of your soldiers?" A voice asked. Scarlett turns around and sees Mason standing there.

"How much did you hear?" Scarlett asked.

"Just enough to come out." Mason answered. "Whoever this "Aqua" person is, she must be very strong with a Keyblade."

"She _did_ pass the Mark of Mastery, after all. You'll see her in action soon enough." Scarlett said to Mason.

"Very well." Mason replied as he returned to his bunker. Scarlett returned to hers for the night.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was gathered in the meeting room and they're now waiting for Captain Rex to arrive with information.

"I wonder what Rex has for us…" Kung Lao wondered.

"We'll just have to wait and see, Lao." Vivian said as she took her seat. After Sofia, Jax, and Cole took their seats, Captain Rex and Commander Cody entered the meeting room.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. I requested Commander Cody to hear this as well." Captain Rex apologized.

"No need to apologize, Captain. Now, let's heat about that fragment." Anakin commanded.

"Yes, sir." Captain Rex complied. He then turned on a holographic image displaying the multiverse.

"Alright, let's review our progress so far. As we all know, we currently have collected seven pieces of Pandora's Box and if I'm not mistaken, only five are left." Captain Rex explained.

"And there are still the two Weapons of the Gods we need to look for." Raiden pointed out.

"Correct. Back to the topic at hand, we have discovered a large energy increase emanating from one of these five worlds." Captain Rex said as the one image changed into five. From left to right, they were images of Destiny Islands, Coast City, The Park, Geonosis, and Fortuna Island.

"And from those five worlds, only Destiny Islands and Coast City, as I recall, are where the last two Weapons of the Gods are located." Obi-Wan noted.

"So where is the energy increase coming from?" Anna asked.

"Well, that's the problem. Before we came in, the energy from the fragments in these worlds spiked all at once, making it hard to tell where the energy increase originated." Rex answered.

"Great." Cole sighed.

"If each of the worlds' fragment's energy spiked all at once, then it's safe to assume that the more we collect these fragments, the weaker the energy becomes." Riku deduced.

"Great thinking, Riku. There's just one problem: we don't know where the increase came from before the spike." Sora deduced.

"That reminds me: before the energy spike, we managed to pinpoint its location." Cody spoke up.

"It just so happens that we managed to locate the energy increase coming from here." Rex finished as the image of the Park enlarged.

"That's the very same Park where we ran into Axel after he abandoned the Organization." Mason confirmed.

"Oh, yeah, I remember." Riku said in thought.

"If the increase's origin is there…" Kratos began.

"Then that's where we'll go." Mileena finished for the Ghost of Sparta.

"Captain Rex, Commander Cody, set a course for The Park immediately." Anakin commanded.

"Yes, sir, General." Both Clones responded and left the meeting room.

"I hope Mordecai and Rigby understand what's going on when we tell them." Sub-Zero said. Hearing that made Scarlett cringe a bit.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but who are Mordecai and Rigby?" Ahsoka asked.

"Those two just so happen to be groundskeepers at that Park. Sure they may be lazy, especially Rigby, but when it comes to saving their park and the world from destruction, they're no doubt the greatest." Mason explained to her.

"If that fragment is indeed there, then we have no time to lose." Obi-Wan Kenobi confirmed.

"Right you are, Obi-Wan. Alright, Mason, Sora, Riku, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Kitana, Mileena, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kratos, Scarlett, Sofia, Amber, Cole, Elsa, Anna, Vanellope and Rancis will accompany Ahsoka and me." Anakin commanded. "Obi-Wan, you will have a reserve team waiting."

"Understood, General. Once we reach our destination, we'll split into two groups and start our search for that fragment." Sora confirmed.

"Got it." Anakin complied as the flagship entered hyperspace. Unknown to them, a certain droid's ship was following them.

"This time, Keyblade wielder, you will be mine!" Gen. Grievous cackled within the bridge of the Malevolence as it enters hyperspace in pursuit.

* * *

***I come to the studio's auditorium to see Joey and Tristan waiting for me on the stage***

**Joey: You made it.**

**Tristan: We were worried that you wouldn't show.**

**Me: Well, I did. Is everyone present?**

**Joey: Tristan and I did a roll call, twice. Everyone's here, alright.**

**Me: Good. Now, head to the projector booth, but don't play the message until I say so.**

**Joey: Got it. Let's go, Tristan. *leaves with Tristan***

***I walk onto the stage and face everyone present, who are conversing among one another***

**Me: Alright, everyone calm down.**

**Jax: What's going on here?**

**Me: Well, Jax, as you heard from Joey and Tristan, someone has broken into the studio and kidnapped Rebecca, Sofia, and Kairi.**

**Everyone: *gasps in shock***

**Me: Now, the kidnapper has left me a video message, which will show who it was. Joey, Tristan, play the message.**

***The projector turns on and we see a video of a certain crystal-like hedgehog with no mouth***

**?: Greetings.**

**Shadow: Mephiles.**

**Mephiles: To those who don't know me, I am Mephiles the Dark and I send you this message to propose a wager.**

**Yusei: What kind of wager?**

**Mephiles: I have something you were looking for. *Pulls out a golden star-shaped stone***

**Silver: Another Crystal star?!**

**Mephiles: Correct. I'll gladly give this… *steps to the left to reveal a bound Sofia, Kairi, and Rebecca*…and these three to you… in exchange for the Chaos Emeralds.**

**Me: Sounds like a trap.**

**Jaden: Of course it's a trap. We shouldn't listen to him.**

**Vargas: Wait, there's more.**

**Mephiles: May you refuse my offer, they will pay the price. You have three days to make your decision. The exchange will take place in the Ocean Palace. I'll be waiting.**

***The video ends and everyone is in an uproar***

**Me: Everyone calm down. We need to think of a strategy to rescue them.**

**Falco: But how? You heard Mephiles. If we refuse, he'll kill them.**

**Me: *Sighs* I guess you're right, Falco. I can't believe I'm saying this, but we have no other choice.**

**Anakin: You mean…?**

**Me: Yes, Skywalker. We need to surrender the Chaos Emeralds. I know it's insane to give them to someone like him, but what can we do?**

**Jack: Yeah, I mean it's not like we could, I don't know, rescue them while he's preoccupied.**

**Me: Wait a minute. Jack, could you repeat those last words?**

**Jack: You mean "Rescue them while he's preoccupied"?**

**Me: That's it! If some of us keep him distracted long enough, we'll be able to rescue them and get the Crystal Star from him. Jack Atlas, you're a genius!**

**Crow: That's some top-notch idea you came up with.**

**Me: Let's get ready for it. Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Sonic, Shadow, you four will be joining me on this. Amber, Vivian, get the Chaos Emeralds from the Treasure Chamber and bring them to the hangar. As for you readers, a review is recommended and before I sign out, I personally thank Jake for the lines he brought me. Archer out.**


	36. Legend of the Guardians

***On the surface of Titania, a customized Landmaster is trekking across the sandy terrain when we see an orange star-shaped stone atop a bony-looking tower with three claw-like spikes at the top***

**Knuckles: Up there!**

**Sofia: I'll climb up there and get it.**

***Sofia climbs the bone tower and reaches the top. She grabs the Crystal Star and raises it into the air***

**Me: Great job, Sofia!**

***The claws suddenly start to move***

**Shadow: Sofia, get away!**

**Sofia: Huh?**

***The claws instinctively close themselves, ensnaring Sofia. She screams as the owner of those claws surfaces from the sand***

**Sonic: It's a Goras!**

**Sofia: Help!**

**Me: Damn it! We better save her!**

**Fox: Right behind you!**

**Me: *I notice the readers* Sorry, but I am a bit busy right now. You can read this new chapter while this goes on.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 36: Legend of the Guardians

The Twilight lands in the Park's front gate. Anakin, Ahsoka, Mason, Sora, Riku, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Kitana, Mileena, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Scarlett, Kratos, Elsa, Anna, Cole, Sofia, Amber, Vanellope, and Rancis exited the starship and entered the Park.

"So this is the Park where this Axel switched sides." Cole noted.

"That's right. I still remember that day." Mason mused.

"Can you tell us what happened that made him switch sides?" Anna asked.

"I'll explain on the way to the House." Sora agreed to. They began walking to the House when, out of the corner of her eye, Mileena spotted a particular Kytinn searching the grounds.

"Is something wrong, Mileena?" Scorpion asked.

"I think I spotted someone. You go on ahead with the others. I'm about to follow her." Mileena recommended as she went after the Kytinn.

* * *

In another part of the Park, D'Vorah is searching for any of the heroes' allies. Mileena is following her, but remained hidden behind a tree. D'Vorah then spotted a trailer which looked like it was at its limit. Then, coming out of the trailer was Muscle Man, who had a cinderblock in his hands. D'Vorah smirked as she sent a swarm of wasps to attack him. Muscle Man notices and he attempts to swat the wasps away. He squeals in fear and the wasp swarm stings him until he falls to the ground, dazed.

"You are one of the allies, correct?" D'Vorah questioned.

"Who… wants to… know?" Muscle Man asked weakly.

"This One has heard about you from Master Xehanort." D'Vorah began. "You show great strength, despite your… portly caliber. This One will be happy to watch you die." Her ovipositors jut out from her back. Muscle Man backs way to the trailer. D'Vorah was about to finish him when a Sai charged with purple energy pierced through one of her ovipositors. She turns around and sees a very angry Mileena.

"But I'm not!"

"Mileena!" Muscle Man confirmed.

"But… how is this possible?! This One was certain to have executed you in the Kuatan Jungle." D'Vorah questioned in total surprise.

"The Mileena you executed was just another one of Shang Tsung's constructs." Mileena explained as she pulled down her veil, revealing her fully normal face.

"What did they do to you?" D'Vorah questioned with a gasp.

"They freed me of my Tarkatan genetics, and my servitude to that tyrant Shao Kahn with it. Thanks to Sub-Zero and my sister, I am now a full-fledged Edenian." Mileena answered to D'Vorah with a piercing gaze.

"It does not matter how you look. This One killed you before, what makes you think it won't happen again?" D'Vorah asked confidently. The former construct responded with a kick to her torso.

"Does that answer your question?" Mileena glared, assuming a fighting stance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anakin's group has reached the House. Mason knocks on the door. After a few seconds, Mordecai answers the door.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" Mordecai asked.

"Mordecai, we have a bit of a problem." Mason told him.

"Well, can it wait? We're in the middle of planning something." Mordecai waved them off and was about to close the door when Anakin stopped them.

"It can't wait. We're looking for a piece of Pandora that landed here." Anakin notified. This made Mordecai freeze in his tracks.

"Wait. Did you say "Pandora"? As in Pandora's Box?" Mordecai asked.

"Mordecai, who's at the door?" Rigby asked, coming downstairs.

"Our friends from the other worlds. They said that a piece of Pandora's Box is here at the Park." Mordecai answered.

"What?!" Rigby shouted.

"I heard something about Pandora's Box." A voice mused from another room. Skips came in with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yes, Skips. Organization XIII has released the malevolent spirit, Nizora. And to ensure we won't send her back, they destroyed the Box and scattered the pieces across the multiverse." Sofia explained to the retired Scarlet Army member. Skips sighs somberly.

"I was hoping this would happen. Come inside. I'll explain everything." Skips directed them in. Everyone came inside and gathered around the couch.

"Many years ago, the Elemental Guardians were the multiverse's main line of defense. They each wielded a weapon connected to their power." Skips began. "Razon, the Guardian of Fire, wielded the Sword of Vulcan. Remiru was the Guardian of Water. He wielded the Trident of Poseidon. Luciria was the Guardian of Earth. The Axe of Gaia was her weapon of choice. Tyri, whose weapon was the Bow of Zeus, was the Guardian of Thunder. Emir was the Guardian of Ice. He wielded the Hammer of Boreas. Iruza was the Guardian of Light. Her weapon was the Lance of Apollo. And finally, Merizen, the Guardian of Darkness who wielded the Scythe of Erebus. Ares was obsessed with obtaining the powers of the weapons so that he can rule the entire multiverse. So to prevent this, the gods turned their own weapons into gold medallions."

"Then, how is it that they ended up in our worlds as Medallions?" Rancis assumed.

"Though they were turned into Medallions and their powers were temporarily nullified, they ensured their safety by wearing them on their armor." Scarlett spoke up as she stood up and walked to Skips. "When the Organization defeated the Elemental Guardians, they used a last-ditch effort to prevent their power from ending up in the wrong hands: they used the last of their power to scatter the Medallions across the multiverse."

"That's how our journey for the Medallions began." Mason added.

"A few weeks after we returned the Medallions, these weapons surfaced in our worlds. Then, the Guardians explained what had happened and tasked us to gather the weapons and find all of the fragments." Riku contemplated.

"I understand. If we need to stop the Organization and the spirit of Pandora, then we'll need all the help we can get." Skips said with understanding. However, almost on cue, they hear a laugh from outside.

"Easier said than done!" A voice called out. Everyone ran outside and saw Xigbar, Ares, Sindel, Rain and Noob Saibot.

"You!" Mason sneered.

"It's been quite a while, young Keyblade wielder." Xigbar mused.

"The feeling's mutual, you Organization scum!" Riku spat as his Way to the Dawn materialized in his right hand.

"Now, now. You wouldn't want anything happening to your friends now, would you?" Xigbar questioned as he stepped aside to reveal Benson, Pops, and High Five Ghost tied up and gagged with tape.

"Guys!" Mordecai cried. His gaze shifts to the villains. "It's bad enough you destroy the Park last time and recruit our old enemies."

"But when you kidnap our friends, you have finally crossed the line!" Rigby added as he summoned his Rig-axe. Mordecai pulls out his Mordo-Sword as Sora and Mason summon their Keyblades.

"I appreciate your determination. It's a pity it won't save you." Rain mused as he assumed a fighting stance.

* * *

***The Goras roars in defeat as it falls apart, dropping Sofia and the Crystal Star in the process***

**Sofia: Thanks for rescuing me from that thing.**

**Fox: Hey, you would've done the same for any of us.**

**Pit: Fox is right. You're our friend, Sofia, and you'll always will be.**

**Sofia: *giggles* Thanks, Pit.**

**Me: *I get a text* It's from Tails. He's found the last Crystal Star.**

**Anakin: Well, let's head back to base and hear from him.**

**Me: Good idea. You readers are welcome to leave a review. Archer out.**


	37. A Park at War

***I am in my workshop checking all of the reviews I received***

**Me: I just don't get it. My Millennium Duelist story has over 20k words and it still has only one review. Hmm, maybe I should just abandon it…**

**Sofia: *bursts in* Archer!**

**Me: *I jump out of my seat* Sofia! Ever heard of knocking?!**

**Sofia: Sorry, but I came to tell you that Yuma's in a duel.**

**Me: Who's he dueling, Sofia?**

**Sofia: I don't know, but Clio told me his opponent is riding on the monsters.**

**Me: There's only one duelist I can think of who can do that. Where are they?**

**Sofia: In the Duel Field outside. Come on!**

**Me: Be right there. I just need to put the finishing touches on this chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 37: A Park at War

At Muscle Man's trailer, Mileena and D'Vorah are fighting one-on-one after the latter attacked and injured Muscle Man via a swarm of wasps. They appear to be evenly matched as they block one attack after the other.

"Though your appearance has changed, your Kombat abilities have improved." D'Vorah commented, blocking a side kick to the torso.

"I've been training under the tutelage of the Scarlet Warrior. She knows that as long as that Tarkatan DNA was inside my blood, I will remain loyal to Shao Kahn if I choose." Mileena explained. She then took out her Sais and continued fighting the Kytinn.

"Yes, This One has heard all about it from Shang Tsung." D'Vorah confessed.

"Wait, Shang Tsung? Shouldn't he… be dead?" Muscle Man questioned, still weak from D'Vorah's attack.

"Oh, did you not hear the news? Xehanort has brought them back and welcomed them to the darkness." D'Vorah explained. This made Mileena very angry. She begins attacking her ferociously, catching the Kytinn off her guard. She strikes so hard she breaks her ribs and skull. The force of the impact left D'Vorah incapacitated.

"Consider that my retaliation." Mileena shot a cold gaze as she went over to Muscle Man.

"Way to teach her a lesson, Mileena." Muscle Man complimented, still groaning in pain.

"Thank you." Mileena thanked him as she pulled a vial filled with a green liquid out of her pocket and gave it to Muscle Man. "Drink this. It'll heal your wounds." Muscle Man drinks the liquid and suddenly feels stronger and his wasp stings disappear almost immediately.

"Whoa! Thanks for that power boost." Muscle Man thanked as he got up and looked at D'Vorah. "What do you think we should do with her?" She was about to answer when they hear an explosion coming from the house.

"Leave her. Right now, the others need our help." Mileena mused.

"I have just the thing to help. Follow me." Muscle Man motions her inside. She complies and follows him in the trailer.

* * *

Over at the house, Mordecai and Mason are knocked to the garage by Rain's Geyser Kick. Kratos is blocking Ares' sword swings with his Blades of Exile. Sora, Riku, and Rigby are battling Noob Saibot. Vanellope, Rancis, Skips, Elsa, Anna, and Cole are facing Sindel. Anakin and Ahsoka are battling Xigbar while the Kombatants, Sofia, and Amber fended off the Heartless and Nobodies.

"The guys are in danger! We need to help them!" High Five Ghost suggested.

"But what can we do? We're all tied up." Pops reminded him.

"At times like this, I just hope Muscle Man was here to help." Benson mused with a soft sigh.

"Don't bother calling for him. I'll bet he's so scared of us, he ran off to his mommy." Xigbar laughed, but it was cut short as a flurry of bullets eradicated a horde of Heartless almost instantly. "What the hell?!"

"No one, and I mean no one, makes fun of my mom!" A voice shouted from the roof of the house. Everyone looks up and sees Mileena and Muscle Man, the latter armed with a mini-gun.

"It's Muscle Man and Mileena!" Mordecai called out in relief as the two of them leapt down from the roof.

"Sorry we're late. It took me a bit longer to find this thing." Muscle Man apologized, patting the barrel of his mini-gun.

"Tsk! I had thought D'Vorah had taken care of you." Xigbar scoffed, unimpressed about Muscle Man's arrival.

"It'll take more than some pesky bugs to take me down." Muscle Man noted.

"Is that so? Well, how about you and your mini-gun take this down?" Xigbar challenged as he snaps his fingers. Once he did, a Guard Armor five times as big as the house appeared.

"Oh no, bro." Muscle Man shivered in fear. Xigbar laughs menacingly.

"Have fun with your new playmate. Ares, go and get D'Vorah. We're out of here." Xigbar jokingly told them as he and his allies fled via a Corridor of Darkness. Ares vanished in a cloud of crimson smoke.

"How can we beat that thing?!" Vanellope questioned.

"I've beat that thing before. What makes this any different?" Sora asked. He got his answer when the Guard Armor charged up a dark purple energy orb from its helmet. The Guard Armor fires the energy orb and the heroes scatter to evade it.

"Does _that_ answer your question?" Rancis noted, motioning to the crater the energy orb created. Sora responds with a nervous chuckle. The Guard Armor lets out a battle roar.

(Cue battle music: Kingdom Hearts 2 – Sinister Shadows)

"Here it comes!" Sofia warned as the Guard Armor fired another energy orb, which the heroes dodge once again.

"Guys! Focus on the limbs. They're the most vulnerable. Scarlett, Mason and I will go for the torso." Sora commanded. Everyone nods and attack the Guard Armor's limbs. Elsa, Anna, Cole, Raiden, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero attacked the left Gauntlet while Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana, Mileena, Kratos, and Riku went for the right. This left Mordecai, Rigby, and the four children to attack the Hammerlegs. The Guard Armor attempts to retaliate with its usual attacks, but the heroes dodged them and continued attacking until all four limbs were destroyed. The now limbless Heartless starts spinning as it charges towards Sora, Mason, and Scarlett attack the torso now. The three of them block the attack and counter with a triple slash. The attack was strong enough to immobilize the Armored Torso. The Heartless began to shake and rattle until it fell to the ground. Once the helmet fell, a giant heart floated out of the torso and disappeared.

"Whew. We won." Rancis sighed in relief.

"I don't get it. These Guard Armors are usually weak. How is this one powerful?" Sora questioned as Mason and Cole investigated the Guard Armor's remains. Mason finds something in the helmet.

"Hey, guys, I think I found what gave this thing a power boost." Mason called out as he pulled a piece of stone out from within the helmet.

"A piece of Pandora. I should've known." Scarlett confirmed.

"You were right. There _was_ a stone fragment of Pandora here." Skips mused. He went over to the captives and loosened the rope binding them.

"Thanks, Skips. I had a feeling you guys would come back, eventually." Benson noted, facing the others.

"We found what we came here looking for." Riku confirmed.

"Well, since this whole mess was their fault, we would like to join you in teaching those Organization scumbags a painful lesson." Mordecai suggested. The Heroes of the Realms huddled together and discussed amongst one another until a decision was made.

"Alright, welcome aboard." Ahsoka welcomed them to the team.

"Ohhhhhh!" Mordecai and Rigby shouted in approval, waving their left hand. Anakin smiles and then receives a call on his wrist-com.

"This is Skywalker." Anakin responded.

"_General, we discovered the location of another piece of Pandora. It's coming from a place called Fortuna Castle._" Captain Rex reported.

"Excellent work. We're heading back. Skywalker out." Anakin confirmed as he hung up. "Well, we have our next stop."

"Fortuna Castle, huh? An ally of mine, Dante, is there searching for demons." Scarlett mused.

"Then let's pay him a visit." Mason agreed as everyone left for the Twilight. The ship leaves on the way back to the Negotiator.

* * *

***After I finish, I make my way to the Duel Field where Yuma is in a duel, but his opponent is nowhere to be found. All of the others are in the stands cheering***

**Yuma: Now is the time for me to feel the flow! I overlay Level 4 Ganbara Knight and Gogogo Ghost! With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia! Alright, enough riding around. Time to see what you've got.**

**?: It's time to swing into action!**

***I look toward the roof of the studio and see a boy with green and crimson hair wearing a red shirt, a white jacket worn like a cape, green pants, magenta shoes, gold goggles with a blue star obscuring the right lens, and a crystal blue pendant***

**?: I'll use Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale. I'm taking control of this duel starting now!**

**Me: Pendulum Scale?**

***Two pillars of blue light appear and inside are two mages, one garbed in black and the other clad in white***

**Me: Sofia, who is that?**

**Sofia: He says his name is Yuya Sakaki.**

**Me: Yuya Sakaki…**

**Yuya: I can now summon monsters from Levels 2 through 7, all at the same time! Swing far, Pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! My monster is ready... to Swing into Action! Turn up the heat, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!**

**Crow: So that's a Pendulum Summon.**

**Me: This duel's getting interesting. I better see this for myself. You readers may choose to Rate/Review/Fav. Archer out.**


	38. Arriving in Fortuna

***Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Dojo, Liu Kang, Sofia, Vanellope, and I are in an Egyptian tomb searching for a mystical item***

**Raimundo: Egypt. Cool.**

**Dojo: There will be plenty of time for sightseeing later. Right now, we need to look for the Shen Gong Wu called the Solar Saber.**

**Omi: Ah, yes, the Solar Saber. Its reflective blade has the power to release powerful bursts of solar energy.**

**Vanellope: Well, what are we standing around for? We have a Shen Gong Wu to find.**

***We scramble around searching for the Solar Saber until Liu Kang spots a bronze scimitar with a sun etched on the finger-guard among a treasure pile***

**Liu Kang: Hey, guys! I found it.**

**Sofia: I'll go and get it.**

***Sofia goes over to reach for the saber, but once she does, we hear a voice from above***

**?: Not so fast, Xiaolin Losers! That Wu is mine!**

***We turn around and spot a teenage boy about as tall as Raimundo with pale white skin, red eyes, and red hair garbed in black with a heli-pack on his back and yellow and red spiral goggles on his head***

**Omi: Jack Spicer! Your arrival is most terrible.**

**Jack: Save it, cue ball! Jack-Bots, attack!**

***A fleet of dark brown and black robots come at us. We fight them off as much as we could. Vanellope spots Spicer going for the Solar Saber and glitches over to it. They touch it at the very same time, causing it to glow***

**Vanellope: I don't think so, Jack! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!**

**Sofia: A what showdown?**

**Omi: A Xiaolin Showdown. It only occurs when two warriors on opposite sides fight over a Shen Gong Wu.**

**Me: I see.**

**Vanellope: Mummy Maze is the name of the game. I wager my Shroud of Shadows against your Monkey Staff. First to get caught by the mummies or in a trap loses.**

**Jack: Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, never turns down a challenge, especially from a little girl.**

**Both: Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!**

***The tomb around us transforms into a gigantic maze. Both Vanellope and Jack are in the center of the maze while the rest of us are perched atop a stone platform. We see mummies rise from the ground in random spots in the maze. They start to hear moaning coming their way***

**Both: Gong Yi Tanpai!**

***The both of them run in opposite directions***

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 38: Arriving in Fortuna

Inside the Round Room of the Castle That Never Was, Xehanort is pondering about how they should intercept the Heroes of the Realms. As he was pondering, a Corridor of Darkness opens and in came Sindel, Ares, Noob Saibot, Rain, Sheeva, and Xigbar. Ares was carrying an unconscious D'Vorah on his shoulders.

"What happened to D'Vorah?" Xehanort questioned D'Vorah's condition.

"My guess is Mileena happened." Rain answered him.

"We had the others begging for mercy when this green guy came with Mileena and had a mini-gun, obliterated my entire squadron of Heartless." Xigbar added.

"Hmm…" Xehanort pondered more as Shinnok, Zod, and Quan Chi entered the Round Room. Accompanying the two sorcerers was a man in his early to mid-30s. He wore a white captain's uniform with a white coat, a red belt, black straps on the legs and black boots. Strapped to the belt was a sword.

"Xehanort, we have a visitor." Shinnok reported, motioning to the white-garbed swordsman. Xigbar takes notice and aims one of his Arrow Guns at his head.

"Identify yourself." Xigbar commanded. The swordsman simply chuckled.

"Please, do you honestly think those can defeat someone like me?" The swordsman questioned, using the grip of the sword to push away the gun slowly.

"I'll say this again. Identify yourself." Xigbar commanded through his teeth.

"I am the captain of the Holy Knights. My name is Credo." He introduces himself.

"Welcome, Credo." Xehanort greeted him. "What is your intention of coming here?"

"I seek your aid. You see, there are two half-demons running amok in the pleasant island town of Fortuna." Credo explained.

"Half-demons, you say?" Quan Chi asked.

"Yes. Do you know anyone by the name Sparda?"

"Pardon my rudeness, but who is this Sparda?" Xehanort questioned.

"He was once known as the Legendary Dark Knight. 2000 years ago, he fought and defeated an entire legion of demons alone. Fearing that his power would grow too powerful when he sealed away the Netherworld, he also sealed himself and his demonic power." Credo explained.

"Right… Did he escape?" Ares asked.

"He did and with the stealth of a cobra, he ruled the human world and preserved harmony. However, before his death, he had managed to resurface in the 20th century and married a human woman named Eva, who later bore twin sons: Dante and Vergil."

"Whatever happened to them?" Shinnok asked.

"When the twins were eight years old, Eva was murdered during a demon attack. And Sparda, well, they say he vanished and later died."

"And how exactly do you think locating these two help you?" Xehanort questioned.

"One of the brothers' swords, the Yamato, is the only thing capable of opening a portal to the Netherworld. I need some of you to accompany me in retrieving it."

"Very well. Quan Chi, Zod, Shinnok, you three will accompany Credo on his search. I will provide you with an army of Heartless. Shiva and Grievous will assist you as well." Xehanort commanded.

"I will see to it that this portal will be opened." Zod complies with a bow.

* * *

Inside the Negotiator's debriefing room, Obi-Wan and Anakin are conversing about how Fortuna will look when they arrive. After about 20 minutes, everyone comes in and takes their seat.

"Ah, you're here. Alright, let's recap on what we have so far. Anakin, if you would?" Obi-Wan motioned to Anakin.

"Right." Anakin complied as he activated the holo-map. "So far, we have visited eight worlds, each with a piece of Pandora." Anakin explained.

"Correct, and we currently have five of the seven Weapons of the Gods." Scarlett added as she stood up. "Now, as I said earlier, Dante is a soldier of my army. He inherited the sword, Rebellion, as a memento from his father, the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda."

"Sparda?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes. When he and his twin brother were eight, their mother, a human named Eva, was killed in a demon attack led by Mundus, Sparda's greatest rival. As of that day, people there have been saying he disappeared and died years later."

"I feel a little bad for Dante." Clio noted.

"We all feel guilt for someone, Clio." Sofia reassured with an agreeing nod from Hildegard. After she said those words, Captain Rex came in with Commander Cody.

"General Kenobi, we have confirmed our arrival in Fortuna." Captain Rex reported.

"Great work, Captain. Set up our ships. We need to land outside the city so we couldn't draw any attention." Obi-Wan commanded.

"Yes, sir." Rex and Cody saluted and left for the hangar.

"I sure hope Dante can understand what we have to say to him." Riku wondered.

"He will, Riku. He will." Mason assured him as they left to meet with the demon hunter.

* * *

***Jack Spicer and Vanellope have spent about ten minutes running around the maze, avoiding mummies and traps. When Vanellope spots Spicer ahead and notices a mummy coming her way, she taunted the mummy***

**Vanellope: Hey, scarab-breath! Over here!**

***That insult angers it and charges right at her. She held her place and once it was in position…***

**Vanellope: Shroud of Shadows!**

***She used the shroud to turn invisible and evade the mummy, making it tackle Jack, which made him to scream like a baby***

**Jack: Great. Thrashed by a little girl.**

***The tomb returns to normal and we gather around the Sugar Rush president holding the three Shen Gong Wu. We all applaud for her***

**Sofia: That was amazing!**

**Raimundo: I never knew you had it in you.**

**Vanellope: Aw, stop it, Rai. You're making me blush.**

**Me: We should head back to the Xiaolin Temple and put the Wu in its rightful place. You readers are welcome to RRF. Archer out.**


	39. Demon Dilemma

***Dojo flies us to Brazil. We touch down in the southwest region of the Amazon Rainforest and begin our trek***

**Raimundo: *whistles* This forest sure put those botanical gardens back home to shame.**

**Omi: I must agree. The rainforest provides a most fantastic atmosphere.**

**Me: Yeah, same here.**

**Kimiko: You've been here before, Archer?**

**Me: On a rescue mission, yeah.**

**Dojo: Hold it! The Watesia Weathervane is close.**

**Fox: There it is!**

***We spot an onyx weathervane with a dragon motif ****in the canopy***

**Knuckles: I'll go and get it.**

**?: Not so fast!**

***We look up and spot Jack with his Jack-Bots and Dr. Eggman with his Egg Flappers***

**Omi: Jack Spicer!**

**Knuckles: And Eggman!**

**Kimiko: What do you think you're doing here?**

**Jack: We just came to get a souvenir. Jack-Bots…**

**Dr. Eggman: …and Egg Flappers…**

**Both: Attack!**

***We fight the combined forces of Jack and Eggman's robots. Omi and Knuckles see Jack and Eggman go for the Shen Gong Wu and race to it, just in time to touch it the same time they did***

**Knuckles: You won't be getting this one, Eggman! Omi and I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!**

**Dr. Eggman: We accept. Our Lotus Twister and Shroud of Shadows against your Mantis Flip Coin and Orb of Tornami.**

**Omi: How on earth did you get those?**

**Jack: That's for me to know, cheeseball. The game is a Cage Match in the Canopy. Last man standing wins.**

**Knuckles: Accepted. Let's go.**

**All four: Xiaolin Showdown!**

***The jungle's canopy transforms into a caged arena. Omi and Knuckles stood on one end while Eggman and Jack stood on the other end***

**Jack: Ready to get schooled?**

**Knuckles: The only ones getting schooled here are you and Eggman. *looks to Omi* And before you say anything, it's an expression.**

**Omi: Ah, I see.**

**All: Gong Yi Tanpai!**

***Enjoy the new chapter***

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 39: Demon Dilemma

Mason, Scarlett, and the others are in Fortuna searching for the famed demon hunter and Scarlett's soldier Dante. They've searched high and low for him and even asked the townspeople if they've seen him. So far, no luck, but it changes when Sofia bumps into someone. It was a young man around his early to mid-20s with white hair and blue eyes. He wore a black and red coat with an insignia sewn into both shoulders underneath a red zip-up hooded vest, a navy blue muscle-shirt under the vest, and a pair of dark blue pants. He also wears two rings on his left hand, one on his index finger and another on his ring finger, both matching the emblems on his coat and belt buckle. Strapped to his back was a Durandal sword with the finger guard styled like a motorcycle's gear shift, but the most surprising aspect of his appearance was his demonic-looking right hand.

"Sorry about that, sir." Sofia apologized.

"Well, watch where you walk next time." The man brushed it off and continued walking, but not before Riku stopped him.

"Hold up! Do you know anyone named Dante?" Riku asked. The young man responded with a chuckle.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Why are you asking me this?"

"We believe there is a fragment of Pandora's Box located here and we need Dante's help to find it." Scorpion explains to him.

"Pandora's Box, you say?" He asked. "Well, if you're looking for him, I know just where to start."

"Thanks for your help, uh…" Sofia began, but blushed in embarrassment when she forgot to ask for his name.

"Nero."

"It's an honor, Nero." Mason greeted and introduced himself and his allies as they began following Nero.

* * *

Inside the castle located east of the island, Credo, Quan Chi, Shinnok, Zod, Shiva, and Grievous entered through a Corridor of Darkness. They look around and see white banners with a red sword insignia on them.

"So, this is where you reside?" Grievous questioned.

"Surprising, isn't it? Welcome to the Headquarters of the Order of the Sword, or rather, what's left of it anyway." Credo told them.

"What happened to your soldiers?" Zod questioned.

"They were long since killed by the two half-demons I mentioned before our arrival. The names of those half-demons are Dante and Nero." Credo began.

"I've heard about Dante, but who is this Nero?" Quan Chi asked.

"He used to be one of the Order's soldiers, until our leader, Sanctus, plotted to conquer the world by resurrecting a being known as The Savior." Credo explained.

"Who is The Savior?" Shinnok asked.

"It was depicted as a statue of the Dark Knight Sparda. It can only be activated by someone in his demon bloodline. Dante was a suitable candidate, but none of the knights were able to catch him. We were about to call off the mission until our alchemist, Agnus, revealed to the Order that Nero wields demon powers similar to Sparda's." Credo continued explaining. "In an attempt to awaken The Savior, Agnus kidnapped my sister and the Order's songstress, Kyrie, and used her to lure him to the Savior and use him in Dante's place."

"This Sanctus fellow reminds me of Ra's al Ghul." Shiva noted.

"The attempt was successful until Dante intervened and attacked the Savior. The only weapon capable of defeating the Savior and sealing the True Hell Gate is the Yamato, one of two mystical swords Sparda once wielded. With Dante's assistance and the Yamato, Nero was able to rescue Kyrie and destroy Sanctus and the Savior once and for all."

"Do not worry, Credo. Xehanort has supplied us with some Heartless so that we can find the fragment of Pandora." Zod informed him.

"Is that so?" Credo asked. "Well, if you're certain this fragment is here in Fortuna, then by all means, do as you please."

"It shall be done." Shinnok complied with a wave of his hand, allowing a small fraction of Heartless to scout the town.

* * *

In the castle town's residential area, Nero has led the heroes to a building. It appears to be a standalone two-story building with no porch or roof over the door and featured a small staircase. Sora looked up and noticed a neon sign.

"Devil May Cry." Sora read aloud turning to Nero. "Is this a shop?"

"More of an extermination firm these days." Nero answered him as he went up to the door and knocked five times. "Hey, Dante, are you there? It's Nero." No answer. He tries again, but again, no answer. Nero looked inside through the window. Mason looked to the roof of the building and noticed a Shadow Sneak about to pounce. Once it jumped down, Mason immediately took action.

"Look out!" Mason warned as he tackled Nero out of its path, just in time for the chameleon Heartless to land in front of them.

"What is that thing?" Nero asked.

"It's a Heartless. We've dealt with these things dozens of times." Riku told him as Mason got off of Nero. Then some Frosts, Scarecrows, Blitzes, and a few varieties of Heartless appear alongside it. "But those guys, they're new to us."

"I can take these guys." Nero said, referring to the demons.

"I guess we'll take care of the Heartless." Scarlett told him. Nero responds with a nod as he began to strike a Blitz with his Red Queen. The others begin to fight the Heartless with their respective weapons or powers.

Cole used his amp to strike six Neoshadows and two Soldiers. Elsa and Anna used their elemental powers to defeat eight Shadows and a Large Body. Sora, Mason, and Riku used their Keyblades to parry an attack from five Armored Knights and counter their attacks. Sofia was holding her own against an Assault Rider and two Tornado Steps. She blasts a Tornado Step with Firaga. She suddenly backs into a Frost, who notices her and was about to strike until a sword sliced it in two. The Frost staggered for a few seconds before shattering completely, revealing who it was that defeated it in an instant.

"You really need to watch yourself, princess." The swordsman told her.

"Dante! You're here!" She called out.

"Took you long enough to get here." Nero told him in a complaining tone.

"Hey, I was in the woods taking down any demons that dared to come here." Dante countered.

"Well, how about you help us out here?" Amber requested as she blocked an attack from a Blitz with her Dream Shield.

"I thought you'd never ask." Dante complied. He then took out his Rebellion sword and began fighting any Heartless or demon that hasn't already been defeated. He slashed any of the enemies that are on the ground and used his signature pistols to shoot down the ones that are airborne. After what seemed like hours, all of the Heartless and demons have been extinguished. "Now, what is it you guys are here for?"

"We'll tell you everything, but not out here." Cole told him.

"Good idea. We shouldn't be getting any attention from more of those dirtbags. Let's head inside." Dante complied and led his allies inside the building.

* * *

***The showdown still goes on as Omi and Jack Spicer are the last ones left***

**Jack: Looks like it's just you and me, Xiaolin loser.**

**Omi: May the best man win.**

**Jack: I intend to. Jack-Bots, attack!**

***Jack's bots charge at Omi, who fights back***

**Fox: Hey! That isn't fair! You can't sic your robots on your opponent.**

**Jack: I'm an evil genius. What do you expect?**

**Omi: As they say, cheaters never win and I'm here to prove it. Orb of Tornami! Water!**

***Omi fires a large stream of water from the orb, knocking Spicer out of the cage. The jungle returns to normal and Omi and Knuckles are holding the Shen Gong Wu***

**Ryu: Excellent work.**

**Kimiko: You rocked!**

**Knuckles: Oh, thanks, Kimiko.**

**Me: Now that we have the Watesia Weathervane, we can find the Hoduku Mouse.**

**Dojo: Yeah, we can, but just to be safe, let's head back to the Temple.**

**Me: Good idea. I need to inform Smoke about what happened anyway. You readers may RRF. Archer out.**


	40. Return of the Order

**(We have just explained to Mavis about the Shen Gong Wu and what happened.)**

**Mavis: This Chase Young guy sounds like trouble.**

**Me: Oh he is once you meet him in his true form.**

**(I find the Charm of Alucard on the throne. Once I grab the charm, My wrist-com goes off)**

**Me: Archer here.**

**Smoke: (on wrist-com) Hey Archer. It's Smoke. My team managed to beat the Arkham Knight in New York, but he escaped. He's on his way to take you and Chase Young down.**

**Chase: (behind us) So this Arkham Knight wants to take me down, huh?**

**(We notice Chase Young, Jack Spicer and our corrupted friends)**

**Anakin: What about him?**

**Chase: I don't know much about him, but it seems we have a common foe. The best thing to do at this point is form a temporary truce.**

**Kimiko: For once, Chase is right. This Arkham Knight sounds like trouble.**

**Me: I know, but we need our friends back, Chase. We won't help you if you don't help us.**

**Chase: You can have them and the Pendant of the Vampire King. I suddenly don't need them holding me back, unlike Spicer.**

**Jack: Hey!**

**Me: Spoken like a true warrior. Charm of Alucard!**

**(The red tint in our allies' eyes disappear and just as Chase took off the red pendant around his neck, the Arkham Knight arrives)**

**Arkham Knight: So you're Archer.**

**Me: Who's asking?**

**Arkham Knight: That's for me to know.**

**(We engage against the Arkham Knight)**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 40: Return of the Order

Dante has led Nero and his allies inside his shop. He sits at his desk while everyone else found a place to sit or stand.

"Alright, what is it that you wanted me for?" Dante asked.

"To put it simply, Xemnas has destroyed a mystic artifact known as Pandora's Box and scattered the pieces across twelve different worlds, including yours. The only things that can put the Box back together are the Weapons of the Gods." Sora explains to the demon hunter.

"Weapons of the Gods, huh? Those weapons sound quite important." Dante thought aloud.

"And so are the pieces of Pandora. Without the Box, the evil spirit Nizora is free to spread her darkness across the multiverse." Sofia clarified.

"Sofia's right. This Nizora character sounds a lot like Sanctus." Nero noted in agreement.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but who's Sanctus?" Anakin asked.

"He's the founder and leader of the Order of the Sword." Nero answered. "Their goal was to awaken the spirit of the Dark Knight Sparda."

"Sparda?" Riku questioned.

"He's known in the Demon World as the Legendary Dark Knight. He's also my father." Dante answered as Mason noticed a demonic-looking sword mounted on a wall behind Dante.

"And I take it that's his sword?"

"Good eye, kid. That's definitely the sword he once wielded." Dante confirmed.

"Well, whatever happened to him?" Obi-Wan asked him.

"You probably heard about him already, but they say he vanished and later died." Dante solemnly told him. Nero was about to say something when they heard screaming from outside.

"What was that?!" Elsa questioned in surprise.

"Sounds like trouble. Let's go!" Nero commanded. Everyone ran outside and saw townspeople running for safety.

"What is going on out here?" Nero asked a shopkeeper.

"The Order of the Sword! They've returned!" She told him and continued running.

"The Order has returned? That doesn't sound good. C'mon!" Dante commanded as he took off towards the source of the attacks.

* * *

In the center of Fortuna, Credo and his dark allies are releasing Heartless, Nobodies, and demons causing mounds of destruction and chaos. Zod laughs confidently.

"This is perfect, Credo. Those heroes will be too busy to deal with our forces here while Grievous' droids search for the fragment."

"Quite the perfect plan indeed, General. By the time they'll realize where the fragment is, those meddlesome heroes will be too late." Credo confirmed in agreement. "And I can assure you once we have that fragment, nothing will stop us!" His confirmations were wrong when a Tornado Step was suddenly extinguished with a blast of lightning. Credo looks behind him and noticed the heroes had arrived.

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you?" Grievous questioned unhappily. The half-demons were surprised to see a familiar face.

"Credo?! How is this possible?! I thought you and the Order were dead!" Nero cried in total surprise.

"I was, but thankfully, Xehanort had arrived here a few days ago and brought me to life. He promised me infinite power, in exchange for the extermination of you meddlesome Keyblade wielders." Credo explained to them, referring to Sora, Riku, and Mason.

"So the Organization wants us gone, huh?" Mason questioned.

"That's correct and with you three gone, nothing can stop us!" Grievous boasted.

"Easier said than done, you walking trash can!" Riku interjected.

"My thoughts exactly, boy! Droids and Heartless, attack!" Grievous commanded as a group of Neoshadows, Tornado Steps, Assault Riders, Armored Knights, and B-1 and B-2 battle droids appeared and started attacking.

* * *

The three Jedi took on the battle droids using their Lightsabers. Anakin and Ahsoka are back-to-back deflecting shots from four B-1 droids. They look back at each other and nod, thinking the same thing. They both use the Force to levitate a pair of B-2 droids and use them as a shield until they were blasted to pieces. Once they did, Ahsoka and her master used the pieces as projectiles to demolish the remaining droids.

Korra ducked and rolled out of the way of Zod's heat vision blasts as she suddenly caught him on the ground. She then rose her hands up and closed them into fists, creating two earth shackles to hold him down.

He fired his heat rays and Korra countered with a fire blast from her palms that seemed to be at equal strength with him. Her shoes started to grind down into the earth beneath her as she strained.

It was then that her eyes shot open, glowing with the power of the Avatar State as she increased the strength of her blast, completely cancelling Zod's blast out. She then whipped him with a water stream and punched him out of the earth shackles with such strength as he was knocked completely unconscious.

"Don't mess with the best. Especially when the best is a general of the Scarlett Army." Korra said, showing her badge and sinking him into the earth before walking away, her work complete.

* * *

Anna and Elsa backed up against each other by while a swarm of Heartless surrounded them.

"Frozen Fire time?" Anna asked as Elsa nodded.

"You go high, I'll go low." Elsa said as she then stomped her foot on the ground creating a field of ice which then froze all the surrounding Heartless up to their legs.

Anna then clasped her hands together and generated a sphere of raw blue flames from her hands and smirked. "Oh yeah. It is hot in here!" She then threw the sphere into the air and then snapped her fingers, causing the sphere to explode into a rain of fireballs which almost instantly destroyed the Heartless.

The young royals looked with deadpan expressions as Anna blew the smoke away from her hand.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero were fighting Quan Chi and Shinnok. Their blades and powers continuously clash as their powers are equal. Scorpion walked up to Quan Chi with a scowl and tossed his swords to the ground as Quan Chi did the same.

"You must really want to hurt me bad." Quan Chi smirked.

"I'm not gonna hurt you... I'm gonna take your life!" Scorpion said as his arms are engulfed in flames, charging up a flame blast. Quan Chi's hands envelop a dark green aura as he charged up an attack of his own. Both attacks are fired and they collide. They appear to be equal in strength. Quan Chi's power begins to increase as Scorpion struggles to drive the dark sorcerer back.

"Pathetic. And to think I revived you only for you to turn against me." Quan Chi taunted smugly. Scorpion retaliated with an angered roar, which increased his power and dispelling Quan Chi's attack, the recoil from it knocked the dark sorcerer on his back. Scorpion approached the downed sorcerer and picked him up by the neck. Quan Chi struggled to break free, but to no avail.

"Please! If you kill me, you'll be no better than either me or Shinnok!" Quan Chi pleaded for mercy. Scorpion looked over to Scarlett who recently sliced a B-2 droid in two. Scarlett's response was as a slow shake of her head.

"Even though you had manipulated me into murdering Bi-Han after you slaughtered my family and clan, death does not suit you." Scorpion informed him and dropped him. He started to walk away, but not before looking back at him and dealt a strong uppercut to the head, knocking him clean out.

"Let that be a warning to you." Scorpion warned the sorcerer. "The next time I see your face, I won't be so merciful." He shot a look so threatening it left Shinnok trembling with fear.

* * *

Obi-Wan, Sora, and Mason are battling Grievous three-on-one with their weapons countlessly clashing against Grievous' Lightsabers. Mason managed to land a hit on Grievous with his Aeroga.

"Pesky little brat! Do you have any idea who you're facing?!" Grievous barked as his arms split into four arms, giving him the ability to wield four Lightsabers at once.

"Tsk! Four arms against three of us; it makes no difference." Mason scoffed.

"Well, why don't you come and see for yourself?" Grievous challenged.

"You just read my mind." Riku smirked as he charged towards Grievous, eager to best the Separatist General.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**(Our combined strength was enough to defeat the Arkham Knight)**

**Raimundo: It's over, Arkham Knight. You've lost.**

**Arkham Knight: The battle, yes, but the war's just begun.**

**Chase: What are you talking about?**

**Arkham Knight: While you guys were busy with me, I had some of my men raid the Temple and steal your Shen Gong Wu.**

**Clay: You dirty snake!**

**Arkham Knight: Oh and don't worry about your Master Fung. He's alive, for the time being.**

**Me: I promise you, Arkham Knight, we will find the Shen Gong Wu you stole.**

**Arkham Knight: I'd like to see you try.**

**(The Arkham Knight prepares to fly away)**

**Arkham Knight: Oh, before I go, I'd like to take some souvenirs with me, for the memories.**

**(The Arkham Knight pulls out a modified grapple gun and with it, snatches Mavis and Sofia)**

**Kimiko: Mavis! Sofia!**

**Mavis: HELP US!**

**Arkham Knight: Later, losers!**

**(The Arkham Knight flies out the window with Mavis and Sofia in tow)**

**Raimundo: We need to go after him!**

**Omi: I must admit, the Arkham Knight may be powerful, but that was a completely overhanded move what he did.**

**Obi-Wan: You mean underhanded.**

**Omi: That too.**

**Me: Omi's right. We need to track down the Arkham Knight and save Mavis and Sofia.**

**Rancis: But how will we do that without any Shen Gong Wu?**

**Me: Don't worry about that. Dojo and I managed to hide some of the Shen Gong Wu back at base.**

**Chase: (sees us about to leave) So this is where our truce ends. The next time we meet, we will be enemies again.**

**Me: I'll be looking forward to when that happens. Until then, I'm open to reviews. Archer out.**


	41. The Fall of Credo

**(I gathered some of the allies in the hangar and brought them up to speed on the Shen Gong Wu revealing themselves)**

**Capt. Rex: So you're saying that a Shen Gong Wu have revealed itself in Willamette, Fortune City and Los Perdidos?**

**Me: That's what Dojo told me. And he wants us to come to the Temple right away.**

**Sonic: I understand the Wu being revealed, but why at those three locations?**

**Me: That's what puzzled me. There was something those three places have in common, but I'm not really sure what it is.**

**Sofia: Well, whatever it is, I hope we can get to them before Spicer or Chase Young does.**

**Comm. Cody: I had the same idea, princess. We should take the gunships and head to the Temple.**

**Me: Good idea, Cody. But we will need some Wu just in case we run into either of them. It's a good thing I finished this chapter while we were getting ready.**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 41: The Fall of Credo

The battle between the inter-realm heroes and the Alliance of Darkness raged on in the center of Fortuna City. General Grievous has engaged Mason, Obi-Wan and Riku with his four lightsabers. Riku is charging towards Grievous, Keyblade in hand. Grievous and Riku parried each other's attacks relentlessly until the former was struck with a blast of ice.

"Who dares strike at me?!" Grievous sneered when he turned and saw that it was Mason who blasted him with his Blizzaga.

"What the heck are you doing, Mason?! I almost had him!" Riku complained.

"Yeah, I know, but you shouldn't be facing someone like him alone!" Mason interjected.

"Mason's right. Just because you're a Keyblade wielder doesn't make you invincible." Obi-Wan added. Riku calmed down. "Trust me; even a Jedi knows when to fall."

"You're… You're right. It was stupid of me to charge in recklessly." Riku said with a slow bow of his head, but he was suddenly knocked down by a kick from Grievous.

"How right you are!" Grievous laughed, followed by a thick cough.

"I see we're not through yet." Obi-Wan said as he brandished his lightsaber.

"I couldn't agree more, Kenobi." Grievous hissed as he spun his lightsaber-armed wrists like buzz-saws. The Jedi General and Keyblade wielders prepared themselves to endure Grievous' assault.

* * *

Scarlett was slicing battle droids and Heartless that dare approached her. Scarlett suddenly found herself face to face with a Wargoyle and she glared before turning to Anakin, who was not very far away from her.

"Skywalker!" She shouted, catching his attention. "Throw me your lightsaber!" Anakin looked at his trusted lightsaber before throwing it to Scarlett. She catches it in her left hand and uses it along with her own sword to combat the Wargoyle. From atop a pillar, a bounty hunter named Cad Bane watched with a sneer as Scarlett faced the Wargoyle.

"Now this is interesting." Cad Bane said before he pulled out his holo-communicator and contacted his employer, Count Dooku.

"_This better be important, Bane!"_ Dooku sneered.

"You are not going to believe this. The Scarlet Warrior is fighting alongside the Jedi." Cad Bane reported.

"_Didn't I know that already, bounty hunter?_" Dooku replied.

"Yes, but right now, she's using Skywalker's lightsaber. I fear she may have what it takes to become a Jedi." The bounty hunter added.

"_Hmm… this is quite the discovery. Report back to the castle. I called the other bounty hunters there so they can hear about this."_ Dooku commanded.

"As you wish." Bane replied as he hung up and left the battlefield.

* * *

Sofia and Vanellope found themselves back-to-back facing numerous Heartless. They give each other a notable glance, followed by a smile and a nod, thinking the same thing. They link arms as Sofia lifts Vanellope onto her back with arms linked and the latter knocks down any Heartless that leapt at them with a bicycle kick.

"Nice moves." Sofia complimented.

"That's what 15 years of living in a mountain alone can do to me." Vanellope replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "Besides, how do you think I got this?" She then pulls out a lightsaber with a teal blade. Sofia gasps in surprise.

"You've got a lightsaber?" Sofia asked.

"Sure did. My friends got one too." She points behind her and sees some of her racer friends with a lightsaber of their own, each of the blades' colors matching their clothes or hair.

"How did you even get one anyway?" Sofia asked.

"Let's just say my friends and I just got a bit of a chance meeting with the Jedi after a little mess-up with one of Swizz's inventions." Vanellope admitted as she sliced a B-1 droid.

* * *

Nero and Dante used their respective swords to slice down any demons, Heartless and Nobodies that approached them. Credo watched with a mix of satisfaction and disappointment.

"Heh… All that power my new allies have given them and it still wasn't enough." Credo sneered as Nero used his double-barrel pistol to shoot down the last demon.

"Now you're all alone, Credo!" Nero said threateningly as he pointed his sword at the Captain of the Holy Knights.

"You don't know who you're dealing with!" Credo hissed as went into his demon form. Nero sneered when he saw Credo's demon form but gasped lightly when he noticed a dark aura around Credo. "Oh, you didn't know? Now that I have the power of darkness within me, I can switch forms at will. Now I can make you rue the day you turned against the Order!"

"Well, why don't you give it a try?" Nero challenged before turning to Dante. "You with me, Dante?"

"I definitely am, Nero." Dante smirked as the two half-demons engaged the Captain of the Holy Knights.

(Battle BGM: Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition OST – The Time Has Come)

Nero started by firing two shots from his customized pistol, which Credo immediately dodged and countered by throwing gold spears of energy at the two demon hunters. Nero and Dante dodge the spears as the former used his Devil Bringer to call upon a spectral arm and grab Credo with it. Unfortunately, the Holy Knights Captain anticipated this and dealt a double kick to Nero's torso, knocking him to the ground. Dante attempted to retaliate with a slash, but Credo blocked it with his sword and bashed him to a broken pillar with his indestructible shield.

"Credo… how could you do this?" Nero asked weakly.

"I am doing this for the sake of mankind. With the darkness within me, I will eradicate every demon in this realm and all others!" Credo announced as he raised his sword high into the air. "And I'll start with you!" The fighting had ceased so that everyone can witness Nero's demise. Credo brought the sword down on the former Holy Knight, only for a katana blade to block it.

"What?!" Credo looked to his left to notice that Dante's older twin had blocked it.

"Vergil?" Dante blinked in complete surprise.

"How is this possible?! You're dead!" Credo exclaimed in wonder as to how Vergil is here.

"I've lived through worse." Vergil glared as he used his Yamato blade to catch the Holy Knight Captain off his guard and impale him through the chest. Credo gasped in pain as Vergil slowly pulled the Yamato out of Credo. The half-demon Captain clutches his wound as he pales.

"No… no, not… again." Credo groaned as began to fade away. Vergil slowly sheathed his blade and once he sheathed the blade completely, Credo fell to the ground and faded away completely. The villains witnessed this and were in complete shock.

"We can't handle power like that! We must retreat!" Shinnok suggested.

"As much as I hate saying this, he has the right idea." Zod agreed. "Grievous, go and get Quan Chi! We need to get out of here!"

The cyborg General picked up the still unconscious sorcerer and threw him over his shoulder. "All forces fall back!" Grievous commanded. Every battle droid, Heartless and Nobody that hasn't been slain retreated into a portal Shinnok has conjured. Once all of the villains and enemies were gone, Vergil helped Nero to his feet and Dante approached the former.

"What are you doing here, Vergil?" Dante questioned in complete surprise. "I thought you were dead!"

"I was, brother, but someone had found me in the demon world and brought me back to life." Vergil explained.

"And you can thank me for it." Scarlett added, catching everyone's attention as she returned the lightsaber to its owner.

"What?! _You_ brought him back?!" Nero asked.

"Yes. I sensed how guilty Dante felt about killing his own brother when he was corrupted by Mundus. So I personally asked Lord Raiden to accompany me to the Demon World, find Vergil and bring him back to the human world." Scarlett explained. "I also asked him to remove any and all memories of his corruption."

"You mean…?" Dante began before Vergil spoke up.

"That's right. From here on, we fight our next battles side-by-side, brother." Vergil finished. Nero then felt an ominous glow on his demonic right arm.

"My arm… it's reacting to something powerful." Nero mused.

"Seeing that glow helped me remember something. While I was in Mitis Forest, I found this piece of stone with a bunch of runes on it." Dante said as he pulled out the stone. The other heroes gasped in realization.

"It's another piece of Pandora's Box." Vanellope confirmed.

"Pandora's Box? What's that?" Vergil asked.

"We'll explain everything back on the ship, if you decide to come with us, that is." Obi-Wan said.

"There's no need for me to decide. I'll accompany you on your search." Vergil replied.

"I'll help you out as well." Nero added.

"Good. Let's go." Anakin said as everyone returned to the Negotiator and left Fortuna Castle.

* * *

**(Some Republic gunships land outside the Xiaolin Temple and we're greeted by Master Fung and Dojo)**

**Dojo: You sure took your time getting here!**

**Me: Hey, I have a lot of allies, okay?**

**Master Fung: There's no need for squabbling.**

**Capt. Rex: I agree. We need to be ready to get the Shen Gong Wu.**

**Dojo: Wait here. I'll get you some from the vault.**

**(Dojo leaves and head for the vault. Minutes later, he gives us the Eye of Dashi, the Paralyzing Prism, the Cannon Blaster and the Golden Finger)**

**Sonic: Thanks, Dojo. Now we're ready to get those new Wu.**

**Dojo: Let's start at Willamette. I hear the Sound Sai was revealed first. (transforms into his dragon form)**

**Me: Good idea. Next stop: Willamette, Colorado. You readers may RRF if you choose. Archer out!**


	42. Coruscant in Crisis, Part 1

**(Professor Hershel Layton and his companion Luke Triton lead us outside towards the bushes, where Layton noticed the glow coming from)**

**Clank: Do you think this is where the glow is coming from, Professor?**

**Layton: If my deductions are correct, the glow must originate from something with precious minerals.**

**Luke: Like a pendant or a charm.**

**Layton: Indeed, my boy, but we won't know until we find out.**

**(Layton reaches into the hedge and in a few seconds, fishes out an ornamental egg charm from its branches)**

**Layton: An egg charm. How interesting. Reminds me of my journey dealing with the Azran.**

**(Layton analyzes the charm until a hand swipes it away)**

**Luke: What the…?**

**(We notice Jack Spicer with the Elemental Egg in his hand)**

**Jack: Thank you, professor, for finding this for me.**

**Silver: Give that back, Spicer! We found it first!**

**Jack: Why don't you come and make me, losers?**

**(Jack flies away with it)**

**Me: Come back here, you coward!**

**(We pursue Jack Spicer in hopes of recovering the Elemental Egg)**

* * *

The 7 Weapons

Chapter 42: Coruscant in Crisis, Part 1

After retrieving the piece of Pandora's Box in Fortuna City, everyone within the Scarlet Army is in the bridge explaining to Vergil what is happening at the moment.

"Hmm… I see. So you're traveling from one world to another collecting the scattered fragments of Pandora's Box and need the Weapons of the Gods to restore it?" Vergil assumed.

"That's pretty much the gist of it, Vergil." Mason nodded.

"And thanks to your brother, we now have nine fragments of Pandora." Scarlett nodded.

"And with him on our side now, it's only a matter of time until we get them all." Dante grinned, placing an arm around Vergil. Anakin and Captain Rex enter.

"General Skywalker, Captain Rex, found an energy signal yet?" Scarlett asked.

"Not yet, but we'll inform you if we find anything." Captain Rex told her.

"Of course. We'll keep in touch." Scarlett nods as Captain Rex leaves the bridge to attend to any other duties. Anakin remains in the briefing room to speak to Scarlett about her skill with a lightsaber.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Castle That Never Was, the villains that fled from Fortuna after's Credo's death at the hands of Vergil present themselves to Master Xehanort and Nizora. When he noticed them, the elder Keyblade Master cracked a scowl.

"Failed again, have you?" Master Xehanort glared.

"Forgive us, Master. We had them where we wanted them, but we were no match for them." Zod pleaded.

"Our plan to exterminate those Keyblade brats would have worked if Vergil hadn't intervened." Shinnok spoke up.

"Vergil, you say? I had heard from Credo that he was killed by his own brother." Nizora assumed.

"That's right, but somehow, he returned and killed Credo without missing a beat." Shiva spoke.

"You don't say…" Nizora smirked.

"This really puts a hitch in our plan." Master Xehanort scowled. "The more fragments these Heroes of the Realms gather, the closer they get to sealing away Nizora for good."

"There is no way that will happen, not on our watch!" Grievous glared. "I say we strike immediately!"

"But where do we strike is the question." Xigbar thought aloud.

"I think I know just the place." Grievous simply said as he cackled maliciously before quickly coughing.

* * *

Back on the Negotiator, Mason and Commander Cody walk into the training hall, where they witness Vanellope and Rancis train each other with their new lightsabers. Anakin and Ahsoka are watching their progress.

"I got to say, General, their lightsaber skills are improving. I'm impressed." Mason complimented.

"Well, they're getting better by the minute, I'll give them that. Master Yoda senses potential in them." Anakin nodded.

"And besides, if we hadn't met them on Christophsis, they wouldn't have their lightsabers in the first place." Ahsoka added.

However, as soon as the Padawan learner finished her statement, the alarm started blaring across the ship. Captain Rex, Echo and Fives burst in the training hall.

"General Skywalker, we've got trouble!" Echo informed the Jedi Knight.

"What's going on?" Vanellope asked.

"I don't know, but we better get to Master Kenobi right away." Ahsoka said as they rushed out of the training hall shortly after the three Clones. They soon reach the bridge, meeting with Obi-Wan, Scarlett and some of the members of the Scarlet Army.

"Obi-Wan, what's going on?!" Anakin asked.

"We got a distress signal from the Jedi Temple. I'm opening communications now." Obi-Wan replied as he opens communication with the temple. Seconds later, a hologram of a woman appeared before them.

"_Hello? Can anyone hear me?_" The woman pleaded. "_This is Senator Amidala of Naboo_."

"_Padmé? What would she want? And why is she contacting us from the temple?_" Anakin thought.

"Senator, this is the Scarlet Warrior. What is the problem?" Scarlett asked.

"_The Separatists are attacking the Jedi Temple! And they brought some friends with them!" _The Naboo senator informed everyone present. Soon, a hologram of Grievous, Dooku, Xigbar, D'Vorah, Rain, Ares and Grundy attacking innocents around the Jedi Temple, with some support from the Battle Droids and Heartless.

"That can't be good." Anna worriedly said.

"_I fear that Coruscant is in great peril if we don't act fast."_ Padmé said solemnly.

"Senator, what's your status? Please respond!" Obi-Wan pleaded before Vanellope spoke up.

"Wait a second. This doesn't add up. Why aren't the Separatists attacking the temple?" Vanellope questioned with uncertainty. "They've caught the Republic Army completely by surprise. If it were me down there, I'd take them all down while I still have the advantage. Besides, it's not like that scrap head Grievous to attack Coruscant head on, let alone the Jedi Temple itself."

"Good point." Obi-Wan said.

"_The Separatists and their allies… They said they were looking for some people. Said they each had what they called… a Keyblade._" Padmé told them.

"What does she mean by that?" Sofia asked her mentor with Mason clenching his fists, knowing they were searching for him, Sora, Riku and Scarlett.

"General Kenobi, General Skywalker, we're approaching Coruscant's atmosphere." Cutup reported. "The gunships are ready for departure."

"Excellent. We'll meet with you at the hangar momentarily." Anakin responded.

"Yes sir." Cutup saluted and left the bridge.

"Senator, get to a safe area. We'll meet with you as soon as possible." Obi-Wan commanded.

"_Please hurry. Coruscant is in grave danger without you!_" Padmé pleaded as the connection ended.

"Guess we know where we're going next, huh, Master Kenobi?" Rancis asked.

"That's right and if we're lucky, we could find a fragment of Pandora while we're driving off the Separatists." Anakin assumed.

"Let's go!" Anakin shouted as everyone present sped out of the bridge and towards the Cruiser's hangar, ready to save Coruscant from the Separatist assault.

* * *

**(We chase Jack through London, eventually reaching the Great Fox)**

**Ratchet: Spicer, we're going to give you one last chance to give us back that egg!**

**Jack: Well, what are you going to do about it? I'm all the way up here and you're down there!**

**Judy: Not for long, you're not. Mantis Flip Coin!**

**(Judy leaps high into the air, reaching Jack's level and kicks the Elemental Egg out of his hands. We see it falling to the ground)**

**Kimiko: Professor! The egg!**

**(Layton wasted no time to go after the falling egg. He manages to catch it in his hand)**

**Luke: Professor! That was amazing!**

**Jack: So what if you have the egg now? I still have my Jack-Bots.**

**(His robots gather around Jack)**

**Luke: Not good!**

**Me: Fox?**

**Fox: Say no more. Sunstone Dragonfly!**

**(Stone dragonflies fly up to the Jack-Bots and tear them apart, leaving Jack completely livid)**

**Jack: Curse you heroes! When Chase Young hears about this, you're finished! You hear me?! FINISHED! (Flies away in anger)**

**Me: Professor, Luke, no words can describe what I just witnessed here. Thank you for all your help today.**

**Layton: The honor is all ours, my friend. I believe this egg is yours. You deserve it.**

**(The archaeologist gives us the Elemental Egg)**

**Me: Thank you, Professor. We'll be sure to look you up when trouble comes our way.**

**Layton: I shall remember this. (Leaves with Luke)**

**Clay: Well, we finally got that Elemental Egg.**

**Me: Yes, Clay. And I think it's time to take this to the temple. You readers may rate/review/fav. Archer out!**


End file.
